


The Abominable Cheeseburger, the Pies of s12 and Other Dishes

by mittensmorgul (MittenWraith)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archived From Mittensmorgul Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Supernatural Beer Signs, The Abominable Cheeseburger, The Pies of s12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/mittensmorgul
Summary: Food symbolism has long been a big thing, but I became obsessed with the pie symbolism in early s12, and branched out into all sorts of other foodstuffs. This is my collected meta on foods and drinks, including but not limited to waffles, pancakes, beer, bacon, and burgers.





	1. Chapter 1

# The Pies of S12

Nov 5, 2016

189 notes

This post will be updated as more pies are submitted for evidence. (current through 12.15, and includes references to pie, cake, bacon, fruit, coffee, waffles, and CHOW TIME!)

**12.01 Keep Calm and Carry On**  [Pie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D262%26pid%3D305321%23top_display_media&t=MGI3MDA5YWE1MzliZGJjZGQ2MDRiMDI2YTY0NjdkYmM1ZjgxMTg3ZixuR24xSzVwMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152786962930%2Fthe-pies-of-s12&m=1) (and cake) 

the menu offers strawberry shortcake, as well, but what we see is a pie, despite pie NOT actually being on the menu board) 

also, since I started including Cas/coffee/humanity references in this post, this was the first instance of Cas bringing coffee to Mary and Dean.

* * *

**12.02 Mamma Mia**  [Pie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D263%26pid%3D307665%23top_display_media&t=YWZlY2JhNTk1YWQzNGI0YmMyMGU2MjlhZGI3ODI1MzgwYWRjZWYyYixuR24xSzVwMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152786962930%2Fthe-pies-of-s12&m=1) 

The store-bought pie that Dean eats to please his mom as much as himself. I think of this as the Pie of Disappointment, because he’s eating it while his image of Mary’s cherished home cooking collapses around him.

(If you can’t make your own, store bought is fine)

* * *

**12.03 The Foundry**   ~~Pie~~  [Bacon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D264%26pid%3D308119%23top_display_media&t=NTU3MjBiZWYzOGEyYWIzODU4OWMzMTkyY2QyMmYyYTY0MmRkZjE4OSxuR24xSzVwMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152786962930%2Fthe-pies-of-s12&m=1) (link to [the Bacon Masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/150728575525/nothing-to-see-here-carver-era-bacon-edition))

(okay 12.03 had no pie, but bacon, and later jerky, was the thing that stood in for the Family Bonding Food. Probably because Dean’s Pie Illusions were shattered so hard at the end of the previous episode. But hey, everyone loves bacon.)

(also: coffee, which Dean offered to Cas with a “Morning, sunshine.” Cas declined because he had “angel business” to attend to. Dean offered him a cup of humanity, and Cas couldn’t accept it… yet. He does, however, have a cup of coffee on the table in front of him while interviewing Vincifer’s bandmate, linking his “performance of humanity” as a hunter to humanity itself via coffee)

* * *

**12.04 American Nightmare**  Pie (screenshot taken from [@hellsbells91](https://tmblr.co/m1lkdtLvthGBtXadZSzkS7Q) because HotN hasn’t got that far with screencapping the ep yet whoopsie) (talk about your Rat Hell Nightmare Pie! UNHAPPY FAMILY PIE.)

eta: better screencaps and further commentary:

Sad pie that Gail and Abraham are basically cowering behind, using it like some sort of pastry shield between them and Sam’s ringing cell phone.

Later the pie is still sitting there next to the Rat Hell (and isn’t Homeofthenutty better at the screencapping than I am? Thank goodness for those wonderful people!) This pie is not the “Apple Pie Ideal Happy Family Pie” that it appears to be on the surface. Yes, Gail probably made that one from scratch, considering how isolationist her family was, basically living off the land. She didn’t run to Piggly Wiggly for that pie, like Mary used to. But this was no happy family. This was no white picket fence.

* * *

The rest is under a cut, because WHOA BOY THIS SEASON’S BRINGING THE PIE! AND CAKE!

**12.05 The One**  [Pie ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D266%26pid%3D311723%23top_display_media%25200%2520unread%2520message&t=MzFkNTQwNGM3OWNhN2ZkNjUxNjRhMDdiZWZkYjkwMjZmNDgzMjBhYyxuR24xSzVwMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152786962930%2Fthe-pies-of-s12&m=1) **You’ve Been Waiting For** , with bonus Cake

  


Literally the picture I took of the tv with my phone since HotN hasn’t finished screencapping the episode yet. So tech savvy me.

But in an episode where the last thing to sit in that spot on the table was the phone while Sam and Dean talked to  ~~Dean’s gay thing~~  Aaron, and given the show’s own long history of using pie vs cake in this explicit fashion, well… you get the picture here.

Dean turned down that luscious pie (that was apparently on the shopping list that Sam was requested to pick up for Dean… meaning for once SAM DID NOT FORGET THE PIE), but instead he turns around at flagrantly consumes a big ol’ slice of chocolate cake instead? In public? Unashamedly? Without Sam calling him out or harassing him about it? Wow, yeah. That’s excellent.

I think we can officially call this metaphor now, right? We can all agree that the show is explicitly paralleling Family (the apple pie life) with Something More (cake). Okay. Good. I mean, that’s what I was trying to document by making this post in the first place, and lookie here it only took five episodes to confirm it. :P

Plus, Dean still got his “best pie in 1000 miles” pie at the end, to celebrate the fact that he killed Hitler. I guess there’s not really a Hallmark card for that. Congrats on killing Hitler! Thank you for killing Hitler. Way to go champ, you killed Hitler! I guess pie really is the way to go here. :D

(plus, they drank a ton of coffee throughout)

* * *

**12.06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox**  Without Pie, but with all the Bacon

The only pie reference we got this episode was in the THEN segment, when we were shown both the pie from the beginning of 12.05 (pre-Hitler Killing), and the bacon scene from the beginning of 12.03. Which leads me to wonder if part of the shift in the whole Winchester Family Dynamic is this movement away from pie and to ~something else~ as a symbol of a more realistic understanding of each other. Dean’s not craving that “apple pie life” so much as he enjoys “bringing home the bacon.”

He loves hunting, and even Sam admitted in this episode that “it’s in our blood,” when he was consoling Mary over her guilt about inadvertently introducing Asa to the hunting life. She may have been the catalyst for him becoming a hunter, but if it hadn’t been for her, he would’ve lost out on 36 years of life anyway. She gave him 36 years, in which he did something glorious for the world, made tons of friends, was loved by everyone, built a  _family_ , had kids, and truly made a life for himself– all while living in his childhood home with his mom.

I mean, it’s a weird life right? But dang Asa really seemed to  _live_  it. BACON. ALL THE BACON.

** Updated to [link here to an EXCELLENT POST](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153404028660/mittensmorgul-postmodernmulticoloredcloak) about how bacon was also paralleled in 12.06 to a mother teaching her son how to seduce men. Because reasons. (pasted below as *1)

I saw another post recently identifying Mary, Jody, and Lorraine as the maiden, mother, and crone, symbolically. Mary might be Sam and Dean’s actual mother, but she’s technically younger than them. Jody has been more of a mother figure in their lives over the last six or seven years, even when she’s considered a friend more than a mother to them. She represents a trusted mother figure to them in a lot of ways, especially to Dean.

But who is Mary going to be to Sam and (especially) to Dean going forward? Perhaps something closer to what Charlie has been to Dean. Dean had referred to her as “the little sister I never wanted,” but she always seemed to fill a role of an equal– someone who often acted the role of a “big sister” while giving Dean a chance to play “little brother” for a while. Then there were the times they were true equals (such as in 8.11). Maybe going forward  _this_  is the sort of role that Mary will find herself fitting into better than that of Mother to two grown men.

eta: There was PIZZA, which is technically a kind of pie, right? And it is the traditional Winchester Family Fun Meal (thanks 10.18 I will never forgive you for this)

(also, minor shoutout for Dean enjoying a homebrew beer with “no label.”)

* * *

**12.07 Rock Never ~~Dies~~  Pies**

Sadly there wasn’t any pie to be found in this episode, but I still couldn’t resist fixing the title. :P

Hollywood, amirite? It was all fruit– [smoothies at the Angel City Juice Bar](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154192638305/i-havent-seen-anyone-pointing-out-the-other-time) (pasted below as *2), cucumber water (yeah cucumber is technically a fruit), [dragonfruit seeds](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154191833920/drsilverfish-mittensmorgul-i-was-just-having)… (pasted below as *3)

And (thank goodness, for once, because ewww) Dean didn’t get his pizza:

That just doesn’t look… sanitary.

* * *

**12.08 LOTUS (there’s no way to turn this into a pie joke, because there was no pie, and that’s no joke)**

Yup. No pie. But there was coffee, and[ it has been pointed out to me](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154313575450/13-hi-so-i-noticed-a-coffee-cas-trend-and-i) that there seems to be an ongoing narrative with Cas and coffee. (pasted below as *4, to be included in the section on Cas vs Humanity as well)

In 12.01 Cas brought coffee to Mary and Dean at the berry place, but didn’t get any for himself. In 12.03 Dean invited Cas to have some coffee before Cas declined and promptly left the bunker to start his Lucifer Hunt. Oh, sunshine.

(I go into greater detail about the connection between Cas and coffee in that link there, going all the way back to s8, if you’re interested, but it really justifies why I’ve decided to include Cas/coffee references here in a masterlist that’s primarily about Dean/pie. It’s of similar import, so here it will go. :D)

In 12.08, Cas is again carrying two cups of coffee in the bunker 

when he gets the angel radio version of a Howler about the conception of the nephilim.

RIP, coffee. Gone too soon.

(gosh that’s morbid after I’ve been relating Cas’s association with coffee to his humanity. someone please buy Cas a nice latte or something. Thanks.)

(ETA: I STAND CORRECTED. [@rosewhipped22](https://tmblr.co/mOvk6iKKFsViurpIE7kUP7A) pointed out in this post here that there were pies off to the edge of the shot of Cas and Kelly sitting in the diner at the end of the episode:

yet nobody got to enjoy it)

* * *

**12.09 First Blood (we have the same lack of pie, and the only food was CHOW TIME! and that definitely doesn’t count as food)**

Well, the episode did have Mary drinking coffee at the diner she and John had their first date at back in Lawrence, so there’s the obligatory coffee reference. Wally the hunter only took like one bite of his cheeseburger before he lost his appetite talking to Mick about working for the MoL. And then we had the endless blandness of prison meals.

  


Mary has coffee AGAIN but this time in the Bunker’s kitchen. The rest of the food in the episode are just sad variants on the above two trays. And ugh. Nothing even close to pie. It’s barely food.

* * *

**12.10 Lily Sunder Has Some ~~Pie~~  Regrets**

She should’ve had some pie. But no. BUT! PIE AT LEAST GARNERS A MENTION! (guest written by [@elizabethrobertajones](https://tmblr.co/mgG_5cqPDBqPGN1DslU_e6Q), or more accurately copy/pasted from her episode review [here](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/156773300943/12x10-watching-notes-tldr-yockey-owes-me))

And one of the first things out of Dean’s mouth is, “Who wants some pie,” because of course it is. Ishim is sitting across the table pouring enough sugar in his coffee to congeal it into a solid, and Dean thinks they should have some pie. Lizbob summed up the dynamic very neatly as, “Dean trying to play happy families with this weird group of people.”

They have their rather antagonistic little chat, and as Ishim leaves, he slaps down some bills on the table in front of Dean and insultingly suggests that Dean “have some pie.” As if to want human things is disdainful. >.>

And here’s where I blatantly plagiarize lizbob:

> Great parting words though. Dean is like “don’t mind if I do” when he sees how much money the angel threw down. Of course it’s mocking them for their attachment as family, but it’s a value that is the CORE of the show - humanity and love and family - which pie represents in all its forms. A barb telling them to have pie because it’s apparently demeaning to like these things (and below an angel to care for a family of humans like this) is no insult at all to the people who ACTUALLY LIKE PIE.

Also, during the entire opening scene in the bunker while Sam is goading Dean about his “silent treatment” of Cas, Dean’s slowly sipping away at a cup of coffee. It’s the FIRST TIME Dean comes close to expressing in words why he’s upset, that he’s not mad at Cas for CARING about them, but that he’s scared of what the Cosmic Consequences™ of his actions could be… He’s scared FOR Cas…

(Also, Dean, Sam, and Cas all share a beer at the end of the episode, which Cas appreciates for its thoughtfulness…)

* * *

**12.11, Regarding Dean (eating waffles)**

No pie, but dang, [those waffles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D272%26pid%3D324347%23top_display_media&t=Zjg3MTNlZGVhZjA0YWFiZWM3NjlmYTI4MzEzY2YyNjVjNWQ5MWVkMCxuR24xSzVwMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152786962930%2Fthe-pies-of-s12&m=1).

He ordered the banana ones first, and then the strawberry ones. Interesting.

Please see [the Waffle Masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/156133372175/have-we-ever-seen-waffles-on-the-show-outside-of) (chapter two of this work) for further reading on the humble waffle’s role as THE BREAKFAST FOOD OF DECEPTION, and its starring role in an episode about losing memory.

He also ordered a burger, but as far as we know he never got it. He ended up riding Larry while he was waiting (he got the bull, not the burger :P).

* * *

**12.12 Stuck in the Middle (With ~~Pie~~  You)**

In the diner scene at the beginning of the episode, there’s a lot of food-related flim-flammery, but let’s start out with the pie and then move on from there:

We see Dean reading the menu before he orders his cheeseburger, but the side of the menu we can see features the dessert listings:

And the  first item on the list: PIE. Of course it is. I was curious what KIND of pie, and…

Yeah, Strawberry pie. Nice. And you can’t go wrong with classic apple… but… wait… RAISIN PIE? [AKA FUNERAL PIE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwhatscookingamerica.net%2FHistory%2FPieHistory%2FFuneralPie.htm&t=YmU1N2JiZjI1YmUyMTIwYjRmZDZkMTNmMzMwOWQ5ZTlmZWFkYjUyNixsM3dEeFREZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157716629045%2Fheck-i-was-just-going-about-preparing-to-update&m=1)?!

And then, if they serve apple pie, why serve apple strudel as well? Seems a little bit redundant. I mean, they’re technically different things, but they’re both basically a pastry shell with apple filling when you come right down to it.

But then there’s chocolate cake, TWO GENEROUS LAYERS WITH HOME MADE ICING!

but FREAKING FUNERAL PIE. IN THE DINER SCENE. While Mary keeps trying to reassure Wally that everything will be fine…

There’s also the confusion over “extra cheese,” which wasn’t a suggestion for Dean’s order but the wifi password. Dean passes on the extra cheese anyway, but Wally orders it with the comment that he’s “carbo loading.” He then learns that cheese is not, in fact, a carb.

Cas is drinking coffee (the drink of humanity!) and orders the Sunrise Special (whatever that is), but we actually get an interesting shot of Ketch’s place mat menu at that very same diner at the end of the episode.

Ketch had ordered tea and not coffee, and he’d poured a tiny measured amount of sugar in it and completely ignored the small pitcher of milk. But hidden under the sugar shaker there is a breakfast entree called _____ Special. I’m assuming that’s what Cas ordered, and if that’s so, then Ketch blocked out the “sunrise” with his sugar… I’m sure that’s not a troubling metaphor at all…

Can we giggle that the most legible dinner entree on the menu in front of Ketch is “fish and chips” or is it too soon with all the fishing/fisherman/fish symbolism going on in this episode… yeah probably too soon.

I also find it interesting that the place was called “Raul’s Coffee Diner.” Like the coffee was the most important thing in the place to merit a spot in the title billing. :D

Mary ordering her steak and eggs “bloody,” but with no comment on how to cook the eggs was also a disturbing metaphor. 

The fact that Sam ordered nothing but the wifi password is also notable, and I think that it was intentional, to show that his POV was the one we wouldn’t get to see directly.

* * *

**12.13 Family Feud (Frankly a pie fight would’ve been more fun)**

The only food in the entire episode was the bag of [Betrayal Burgers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157675154175/inconceivable) (pasted below as *5) and the six pack of [Mom Beer](https://twitter.com/jerrywanek/status/429510771886673920) (link to Jerry Wanek's tweet about the origin of Margiekugel) that Mary brought as a peace offering when she came to come clean about working with the MoL. Dean managed to eat ONE FRENCH FRY before apparently losing his appetite…

Also, after seeing Ketch drink his slightly sweetened tea in 12.12 while selling Mary on a deception that nearly cost Cas his life, ROWENA was shown drinking tea out of a thermos bottle at the end of 12.13. After she delivers the truth bomb to Crowley about her underlying motives for sending Gavin back to his death (that it was in repayment for having to kill Oskar in 10.23), she dumps out the rest of her tea on the ground.

* * *

**12.14 The Raid (sadly pie-less)**

Sure, the burgers and beer Mary brought at the very end of 12.13 were still going uneaten and undrunk on the table, but aside from that there was very little eating or drinking in this entire episode.

Dean went out for a drink to calm his nerves, but returned shortly thereafter to the bunker appearing entirely sober, and STILL in search of a drink. The bunker was apparently finally out of all the alcohol they’d had back in 11.23:

Sorry Dean. He doesn’t actually get his drink until Ketch shows up with a froufrou bottle of whiskey and they use it in this weird antagonist standoff across the war room table with the bottle perched out of practical reach of either of them.

Meanwhile, the only other person handed anything to eat or drink in the entire episode is the poor terrified vampire girl who’s too shaken up to even drink the cup of blood she’s given.

**12.15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell (closer to hell without pie)**

Seriously, after the food and drink heaviness of the beginning of the season, it’s like everyone’s gone on a diet… or a fast…

The only folks in the entire episode to even make a show of eating or drinking anything were Cas and Kelvin, who for some reason went to a bar and  _ordered two glasses of water_. I mean, Cas knows better than this. You at least order a cup of  ~~humanity~~  coffee if you’re not gonna drink… But nope. He and Kelvin basically order themselves up a couple glasses of the absolute bare minimum thing (heck, they give you water  _for free_  most places)

Why is Cas suddenly behaving like Awkward Angel who doesn’t understand how to behave like a human? I mean, he’s got this look of  _oh my dad please deliver me from this nonsense_.Oh, right…

El Sol. (also the poster behind his head is the Mom Beer Margiekugel)

 

[s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [i will update as necessary :)](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-will-update-as-necessary-%3A%29) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [the bacon masterpost pffft](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-bacon-masterpost-pffft) [i swear this is not becoming a food blog this is still meta *clings to the meta*](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-swear-this-is-not-becoming-a-food-blog-this-is-still-meta-%2Aclings-to-the-meta%2A) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [spn meta masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta-masterpost) [the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost)

 

 

*1

Nov 19, 2016

174 notes

  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/904b400f65087a59533a8cedab8b6e34/tumblr_ogu1s44y951uqezwho3_400.gif)   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e1614fbf9ee56776d869463ebebdae52/tumblr_ogu1s44y951uqezwho4_400.gif)   


  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fe804176993413125977c3ddaa6756f/tumblr_ogu1s44y951uqezwho1_400.gif)   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5de201da79e2c5043785f895b4eecb09/tumblr_ogu1s44y951uqezwho2_400.gif)   


[postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/153400663507/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-wait-a-mother-and-a):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153393182655/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-wait-a-mother-and):
>
>> [postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/153338608737):
>>
>>> Wait, a mother and a son bonding over how to seduce men and a mother and a son bonding over bacon?
>> 
>> *casually drops a link to[ the bacon masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/150728575525/nothing-to-see-here-carver-era-bacon-edition)*
> 
> Ehe. After the scene with Mary eating the bacon Dean had cooked I was kind of confused because bacon so far has been associated  _not_  to, em, family bonds. But then this episode had a Dean mirror say that he bonded with his mother over their shared interest in men, so everything makes sense now :D
> 
> (Both Mary and Dean were smitten by 1973!John, duh.)
> 
> Now we need Mary teaching him how to seduce men.

Yeah. I’m officially linking this post to my [Pies of s12 Masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12), because I’ve also been trying to figure out how and why bacon seemed to be replacing pie as the new symbol of family, but  _this is why_.

(I just typed this up for the Pie Masterpost, tying the bacon into the pie family dynamic)

> I saw another post recently identifying Mary, Jody, and Lorraine as the maiden, mother, and crone, symbolically. Mary might be Sam and Dean’s actual mother, but she’s technically younger than them. Jody has been more of a mother figure in their lives over the last six or seven years, even when she’s considered a friend more than a mother to them. She represents a trusted mother figure to them in a lot of ways, especially to Dean.
> 
> But who is Mary going to be to Sam and (especially) to Dean going forward? Perhaps something closer to what Charlie has been to Dean. Dean had referred to her as “the little sister I never wanted,” but she always seemed to fill a role of an equal– someone who often acted the role of a “big sister” while giving Dean a chance to play “little brother” for a while. Then there were the times they were true equals (such as in 8.11). Maybe going forward  _this_  is the sort of role that Mary will find herself fitting into better than that of Mother to two grown men.

BACON!

 

 

*2

Dec 8, 2016

26 notes

I haven’t seen anyone pointing out the other time Dean drank vegetables in 12.07, so here it is:

For reference purposes, of course.

Sam’s drinking some weird green smoothie thing, and it looks like Dean’s got some sort of orange/carrot/mango something going on there. Yeah, he hasn’t really touched it, but Sam hasn’t either.

I guess after this a little cucumber water probably didn’t seem like that big a deal.

Bonus: It reminds me of this scene from 11.04:

Dean: What is that?  
Sam: It’s a smoothie.  
Dean: Where’s the beer?  
Sam: Under the smoothies?  
Dean:…  
Dean: Where’s the rest of the beer?

He’s come a long way :’)

 

 

*3

Dec 7, 2016

87 notes

[drsilverfish](http://drsilverfish.tumblr.com/post/154181511284/mittensmorgul-i-was-just-having-a-little-chat):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154149819290/i-was-just-having-a-little-chat-with-shixpe-about):
>
>> I was just having a little chat with [@shixpe](https://tmblr.co/myoTfuZl8M9yFkfB7H8nXXA) about Vince/Lucifer’s “breakfast spell” in his performance rider, and I had the sudden realization.
>> 
>> Dragon fruit seeds? Are a stupid thing to ask for. If you’ve never had a dragon fruit, this is what the inside looks like:
>> 
>> Those black specks are the seeds. They don’t really have much flavor on their own. You eat the white part, which in some varieties is reddish, and the seeds just come along for the ride like in a kiwi fruit, and that’s the part with all the flavor.
>> 
>> So we can assume that rider with the strange breakfast request was made BY LUCIFER, since his whole “get the band back together” thing was apparently his first major concert appearance in a long time. I don’t think that the depressed and broken down Vince we saw before Lucifer took him as a vessel was in any fit state to be making picky-ass demands for ridiculous breakfast meals that don’t even make sense, but then again maybe that was just how Vince got his thrills? It doesn’t seem in character, though. They dude couldn’t even be fussed to go out for drinks and partying with his band mates after their gig in that episode. I hardly think he was indulging in lavish displays of breakfast.
>> 
>> So if we’re assuming that Lucifer crafted that rider, then WHY? We know as an angel he doesn’t eat (or doesn’t need to eat anyway). We know he disdains human things anyway, and eating is a human thing. So why go to all that bother to demand not only food, but food that  _isn’t really food_?
>> 
>> Did he just like the idea of some poor sap having to stand there for an hour with a pair of tweezers plucking every last seed out of a dragon fruit? Picking out these tasteless little morsels from the sweet and juicy flesh only to drown them in a few tablespoons of honey? And specifically Acacia honey?
>> 
>> So he not only requested a largely worthless-as-food bowl of seeds, thereby essentially wasting the actual edible (and delicious) portion of a rather rare and pricey fruit, he’s also requested it be served with an ounce of one of the rarest and most expensive varieties of honey. It’s produced in small quantities because the tree it’s made from blooms so early in the season and for such a short time, and is also so highly dependent on weather conditions allowing the bees to even be active unless conditions are absolutely perfect.
>> 
>> This got me interested enough to look a little more closely at this (and hey I’m always happy to learn stuff about bees and honey, so yay!). It’s actually made from the False Acacia, or Black Locust tree, which aside from the seeds (and the honey obviously) is toxic to people.
>> 
>> In several articles I read on it, acacia honey is specifically used for the treatment of wounds and other skin conditions. Kinda like Lucifer was suffering, even though he was dealing with Generalized Skin Failure due to grace poisoning and not a mild case of eczema or whatever… :P (references here [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhealthywithhoney.com%2Facacia-honey-is-made-of-false-acacia%2F&t=Mjk2NDViZGY5NjllOTgyNzhjZGRlODg0NTAzZmUzYmFiNjU3ZGNiZSxvVlpNT1UyZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154191833920%2Fdrsilverfish-mittensmorgul-i-was-just-having&m=1))
>> 
>> But I find this interesting also because beekeepers are very careful about allowing their hives to make an acacia honey collection, as it can be dangerous for the bees. If the hive hasn’t yet strengthened enough for the forage, a portion of the bees may swarm and hive off, weakening the remaining bees. (references here [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhoneypedia.info%2Facacia-honey&t=MzUwZDc2OTIwYjU4ZDYyZWNhZTI5NmNkZGRmNjRiY2Q1NTk2Y2E4ZSxvVlpNT1UyZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154191833920%2Fdrsilverfish-mittensmorgul-i-was-just-having&m=1))
>> 
>> I find it interesting in contrast to Cas, our standard for bee enthusiasts (see various metas [here ](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/146610274295/cas-and-bees)and [here](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/133799642455/iwatchthepie-postmodernmulticoloredcloak) (chapter 3 of this work) with a lot more links within those posts). Cas carefully collected his own honey and marveled at the perfection of bees and how their flight path models the entire universe, and Lucifer chooses to consume rather large quantities of a particularly rare and difficult to produce honey that the production of often harms the hive itself…
>> 
>> Okay…
>> 
>> So I guess Cas was right. That was a sort of spell, in the same way that Lucifer’s plan was that he had no plan, just to keep smashing Daddy’s already broken toys, and making you watch.
> 
> Nice - Lucifer is also referred to as “the great dragon” and the “red dragon” in the Book of Revelations, so I think this was also his little joke. 
> 
> I do miss the poetry Edlund brought to Cas, “following the route of flowers”. 
> 
> In some of the previous bee meta, we’ve talked about angels as bees (so here, Lucifer consumes them).
> 
> The Cas/ Lucifer parallel in 12x07 is interesting, because Lucifer and Cas are both bummed with God (indeed, I think Cas is so beyond disgusted he’s resolved never to speak Chuck’s name again) but while Lucifer feels a raging emptiness, Cas has made his choice (yes, it’s Dean… or, if you want not to read it at that level, despite the whole choosing “one man” over an angel army thing, it’s “the Winchesters”) but he doesn’t know (as he said to Mary) “if he belongs” (i.e. if they  ~~Dean~~  truly  _want_  him). 

 

 

 

*4

Dec 10, 2016

40 notes

**[cabinboyjackles](http://cabinboyjackles.tumblr.com/) asked: 1/3 HI! So i noticed a coffee & Cas trend and i was wondering if you noticed it too. It seems like Cas can't catch a nice coffee break with ALL of the Winchesters. In 12x01 he got Mary and Dean coffee, but Sam was missing. In 12x03 he had to leave**

> 2/3 urgently to search for lucifer and now in 12x08 he was bringing Sam and Dean coffee but angel radio happened and he dropped the coffee cups and they shattered.  3/3 Idk, I feel like there’s some symbolism to that and there are themes concerning home and family, especially with how the episode ended and the cups shattering…. or it could just be me lol

Hi! And oh dear. This show is gonna kill me with food references, isn’t it?

(which reminds me that I still haven’t updated the pie masterpost with 12.07 and 12.08 yet… I’ll really have to do that. And probably add coffee to that list now too)

Bacon is the new pie. Now coffee wants to have it’s moment in the  ~~sunshine~~  spotlight…

Cas has, in the past, connected coffee with humanity. 

> You know, I remember when you first discovered it. Before you started brewing it, you’d just chew the berries. Folk tale is true, by the way, you learned it from the goats.

While he popped from Biggersons to Biggersons evading capture. He was using his incredible understanding of the universe and physics and angel powers, all the while ordering a cup of coffee everywhere he went. That montage of all the different locations, with Cas sitting there unchanged, unaffected by the mindblowing trick he’d pulled on the angels, casually sipping a cup of coffee and remembering this little detail from the distant history of humanity because it was something interesting about people. And now Cas is suddenly there having a cup of coffee, the product of eons of humanity, just casually talking about it all.

I have feelings about Cas and coffee.

Remember Steve in 9.06 observing the guys making coffee in the Gas n’ Sip, mimicking them just the same as the first humans mimicking the goats chewing the berries? Yeah.

Cas and humanity.

It’s almost like coffee is for Cas what pie was for so long for Dean. Dean never got to have his pie, and now Cas hasn’t got to have his coffee.

Do we know that those cups Cas dropped in 12.08 were for Sam and Dean? Maybe one of them was for him. It’s not entirely implausible.

Just like Dean had coffee-related issues in 11.14 (Sam drank all the dark roast!), Cas has been having coffee-related issues now.

Gah. Okay. I need to update the pie-cake-bacon-coffee masterpost I guess. I wonder what food the show is gonna toss at us next? >.>

(i mean really my food-related meta tag for s11 was [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) i mean why not throw that in there too at this point :P)

 

*5

# Inconceivable

Feb 24, 2017

360 notes

I just realized what Dean’s phone call to Mary to invite her on their hunt in 12.13 reminded me of…

> SAM is in the IMPALA, staking out the diner full of demons. His cell phone rings; he answers it.  
> SAM (PHONE): Hey.  
> DEAN (PHONE): What are you doing?  
> SAM: Couldn’t sleep, went to get a burger.  
> DEAN: In my car?  
> SAM: Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?  
> DEAN: Well, uh, Bobby’s back. We’re going to grab a beer.  
> (on BOBBY’S shocked look, DEAN holds up a finger.)  
> SAM All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?  
> DEAN: Done. Catch you later.  
> (They hang up.)

This was from 4.01. Sam had taken the Impala and driven off. Dean may not have been able to put his finger on why, but he  _did not trust Sam’s excuse_  that he went out for a burger. And in turn did not trust Sam with the truth about his mission with Bobby.

Sam thought he was a pretty good liar there.

Ketch said he thought Mary was a very good liar, too.

DEAN DOES NOT THINK MARY IS A VERY GOOD LIAR.

Dean is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth, and in what it truly takes to be a good liar… And Mary just doesn’t have it. Dean doesn’t even need to haul out the hell tricks to know she’s lying here.

He says it flat out to Sam while they’re in the car:

“I feel like something’s going on with her and she ain’t talking about it.”

Sam tries to brush it off as a side effect of “the grind” of hunting, and he can’t imagine why Dean seems to be “overreacting” here.

But… Dean knows better. And at the end of the episode when Sam looks so damn pleased that Mary came back, until his illusion shatters here… oh gosh it’s painful to watch. Like, how much more personally betrayed can a person feel by their own mother?

Mary tries for the first time in a while to pull this “motherly” act with Dean… the whole “Do not give me that face” thing, as if she knew better and would now lecture them from a position of authority on how things are supposed to be… and that just does not work here. Because Sam and Dean AREN’T children, and they actually DO know more than Mary about what’s going on in the world.

Which is why THIS backfires on her SO HORRIFICALLY, when Dean asks her very seriously, “So, where does that leave us?” Mary’s reply of, “Same as always.  **Family**.”

Dean and Sam both look like they’re recreating this gif in their heads:

[Originally posted by caro-alexandra](https://tmblr.co/ZmycrqsGl3CM)

Proving once again that all the “I love you’s” in the world (and boy does Mary toss that phrase around liberally, like in every phone conversation with Sam or Dean) don’t mean doodly squat unless you back them up with actions.

There’s a difference between saying words and truly meaning them. And contrasted with Castiel’s dying declaration of love and family last week, which was NINE YEARS in the making, we felt the true weight and depth of meaning in finally hearing those words after how many countless times they’ve all gone to bat for each other, put themselves on the line for each other, DIED for each other and to save the whole dang world. After that? Mary’s idea of family here is falling flat. It is just words. There hasn’t been any action to back it up yet.

Family don’t end in blood, and it doesn’t necessarily start there either. But that doesn’t mean she can’t learn. I think this is where her story is headed, but after 12.13, it really does feel like she hasn’t even BEGUN to understand everything that’s happened since she died.

Confessing (at least  _partially_  confessing) what she’s been up to here is a good start, but a bag of cheeseburgers, a six pack, and a few words aren’t gonna make this all okay… and THAT’s when she’ll start realizing that she’s really out of her depth here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Waffle Masterpost

 

Jan 20, 2017

71 notes

**Anonymous asked: Have we ever seen waffles on the show, outside of Dean buying Sam a waffle maker as a wedding present? What if waffles symbolize marriage? Destiel could "go canon" with Dean and Cas eating waffles together. They could even have strawberry syrup.**

A short history of waffles on Supernatural:

  * 7.05: Dean mockingly compares Don’s affair, which he refers to as a “thing,” with a waffle iron (after Sam mockingly compared that “thing” to a shoe or a golf club… and I can’t help imagining Sam’s still lamenting the loss of that one shoe here)
  * 7.08: Dean buys Sam and Becky a waffle iron as a wedding present (as you mentioned in your ask). They never get to EAT the waffles, but Becky clobbers Sam over the head with it when she runs out of love potion.
  * 8.18: Victor makes the kids Krissy’s favorite breakfast– waffles. They were the only thing her dad knew how to cook
  * 10.18: Metatron eats a whipped cream covered stack of waffles while Cas glares at him and refuses to forgive Metatron for having killed Dean. Metatron experiences embarrassing intestinal distress…
  * 11.03: When Sam and Dean are questioning Cas about Metatron and where he might be hiding, Cas suggests that they look at places that serve waffles, because Metatron seemed fond of them… to Dean’s frustration, because that narrowed it down to pretty much every restaurant in the country… :P
  * 11.05: Poor Len who had his soul eaten by Amara, listing of all the stuff he used to care about that he just… doesn’t care about anymore. “Kitten videos,  **chicken and waffles** , eucalyptus scent. I don’t care for it anymore. Used to swoon for dark, curly hair. Now, not so much. Do you think I had a stroke? Or maybe it’s a brain tumor. What’s really freaky is all the stuff that used to make my skin crawl now seems … eh.” Nope, sorry Len. You lost your soul.
  * 11.08: In a flashback to his childhood, Sam’s chatting with Sully, playing a very imaginative game about things they’d imagined could be true. One of Sully’s “ever think…” items is “Okay. Ever think… you could eat ten waffles in one sitting?” And Sam replies, “I hope so. When I’m big.”



And that’s all the waffle references I could find in the entire series. So, what does it all mean?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’m gonna go eat some waffles now.

Okay, the waffles inspired me. I don’t think they symbolize marriage. At all. They seem to function as a non-alcoholic version of El Sol. Sort of a sweeter and more innocent form of illusion or deception (but that’s not exactly the right word here…). Let me try to explain.

  * In 7.05, Dean (rather mockingly) compares an extramarital affair (a deception!) to a waffle iron.
  * in 7.08, Sam and Becky’s entire relationship is a sham (a deception!) pulled off with a love potion, via the assistance of a demon. Dean shows his grudging acceptance of “Sam’s love for Becky” by giving them a waffle iron. And then Sam gets clobbered with it when he begins to see through the deception (when the love potion wears off)
  * in 8.18, Victor used the waffles to further his manipulation of Krissy (a deception!) by cementing his role as her “new father figure” by using her own fond memories of her dad against her as leverage.
  * in 10.18, Metatron’s first meal as a human is waffles. (recall if you will he’s eaten before, as an angel, but it was CREPES, not waffles). There’s a twisty knot of deception going throughout that entire scene, as we expect from a Robbie Thompson episode, tbh. Metatron’s leading Cas on a veritable wild goose chase to retrieve his own grace. He’s playing his usual Metatron avoidance games, baiting and taunting Cas all the way. And yet… the waffles give him serious indigestion. Ew. But he nearly uses that excuse to escape from Cas. (deceptions within deceptions covered in whipped cream)
  * in 11.03, Cas recalls Metatron’s fondness for waffles, but heck it also reminds me of Cas’s plan to evade capture in 8.21, popping between Biggersons restaurants (i.e. Dean’s “every restaurant in the country” remark). If the only thing they have to track Metatron down now is waffles, Metatron’s effectively occupying that same quantum superposition that Cas did… but it’s all still a deception, because Metatron can’t be doing that. He’s human. And also a self-important jerk who hasn’t learned to love humanity yet. Just our “stories.” There’s like nine layers of deception going on here.
  * in 11.05, poor Len can’t understand why he doesn’t feel the same passion, joy, and love for the things that always made him feel something. Including chicken and waffles (is anyone else really hungry for chicken and waffles right now?). It’s all beyond his reach, and he’s trying to understand why. Without a soul, he’ll never feel anything for it again. And Dean gets it, because he’s just spent a year and a half struggling with the Mark of Cain, and heck Len’s soul is gone for good, but Dean’s soul is finally his own again… He can go taste those waffles if he wants.
  * in 11.08 (called JUST MY IMAGINATION, ffs) little Sam imagines he’ll be able to eat 10 waffles in one sitting when he’s big. Which was a scenario proposed by his literal IMAGINARY friend, as part of a GAME of SPECULATION. Basically, DAYDREAMING up IMPOSSIBLE THINGS they’ve thought about doing. Putting waffles in the same category as the ability to fly and running away from the hunting life… >.>



So yeah. Waffles are the non-alcoholic food-equivalent, slightly sweeter and more family friendly version of [El Sol beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol).

And dangit, now I’m thinking about the pancakes in 3.11. The first time Sam goes into that diner on his first Tuesday, he orders a short stack. Then the trickster’s switching up the syrup on his own pancakes is what gives away the first part of the trick… Deception and illusion… Nearly identical to waffles… just… flatter. :P

Do I have to go through and find all the relevant pancake-related stuff now too?

ETA: Episode 12.11, Regarding Dean, for the chocolate, strawberry, and whipped cream soaked MOUNTAINS of waffles he consumed after he’d been hexed into losing his memories. And how “the girl from the waffles” functioned in 12.11 EXACTLY THE SAME WAY Carmen from the El Sol ad functioned in 2.20, because this is just too much.

 

[Anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous) [the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost) [i need to make a masterpost of all the masterposts tbh](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-need-to-make-a-masterpost-of-all-the-masterposts-tbh)[spn 7.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7.05) [spn 7.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7.08) [spn 8.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8.18) [spn 10.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.18) [spn 11.03](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.03) [spn 11.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.05) [spn 11.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.08) [spn 8.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8.21)[spn 3.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3.11) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [somehow all my food-related meta seems to get filed there :P](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/somehow-all-my-food-related-meta-seems-to-get-filed-there-%3AP) [spn 12.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.11) [CAN WE OFFICALLY JUST CALL THEM THE BREAKFAST FOOD OF DECEPTION NOW?!](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/CAN-WE-OFFICALLY-JUST-CALL-THEM-THE-BREAKFAST-FOOD-OF-DECEPTION-NOW%3F%21)

 

 

[Feb 10, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157065051205/i-feel-down-after-the-new-episode-do-you-think-it)

297 notes

**Anonymous asked: I feel down after the new episode, do you think it is still possible that dean will stop sleeping around with women and get together with cas? idk i feel like it will never end and since 11x23 we've seen dean repeat too much that cas is a brother/best friend and it's starting to make me nervous**

Well, Dean is a single man, not in a committed relationship (even if WE can clearly see he’s obviously married to Cas), who is allowed to sleep with whoever he wants. Period. But there are some things in that whole scene in the Pickle Jack Shack. And I mean really… the whole place is a sexual innuendo.

Sorry for my “photo of the tv screen screencapping” but… that phallic pickle protruding from the bull riding sign? Ooookay.

(this is also for my two anons asking about what the significance of “Riding Larry” is, so heads up. All will be revealed!)

Also, isn’t it awesome that Sam picked agents Moon and Entwhistle– the two deceased members of The Who as their aliases. THE WHO? on the nose aliases there.

Dean had been “Springsteen, like the Boss” the night before when he’d been talking with her. After she agrees to tell them everything that happened, here’s what she says, with my commentary in parenthesis:

Elke: He ordered burgers to go. It was gonna be a minute. We were slammed. And you knocked back… four shots of tequila?

(already yet another implication that Dean had been drunk, when four shots of tequila for him is probably a warm up)

Elke: Put some (finger quotes) “sick jams” on the juke, and then you hit the bull.

Sam: he what?

Dean: I what?

Elke: Oh yeah, you had the hots for Larry as soon as you walked in here.

(immediately setting an entirely different tone for this conversation, by presenting Dean’s interest in Larry– the mechanical bull with a huge pickle for a phallus–  _as sexual_. Larry is a man’s name, and Dean had “the hots” for him.)

Sam: (quite befuddled by this) He… Dean… you rode Larry?

Dean: (considers this for a minute) Was I good?

Elke: You were– amazing.

(Dean processes that– the fact that he apparently demonstrated skill at riding Larry, and then hums in acceptance of the fact. He smiles. Elke smiles, Sam rolls his eyes so hard he nearly pulls a muscle).

Elke: Anyway, We got to talking, and… you know…

(remember what she’d said earlier, that they were “slammed,” meaning overwhelmed by a rush of customers. Not exactly the sort of situation in which a waitress can “get to talking” with a customer just waiting around for his dinner order to be ready, you know? I already suspect that Elke realizes that Dean WAS roofied here, and didn’t exactly remember what he’d said or done with her… AND THIS I BELIEVE WAS HER TEST TO PROVE IT. She needed to confirm whether he did or didn’t remember what had happened. I’ll quote her here, and then explain afterward)

Elke: (in response to Dean’s complete straight-faced, emotionless waiting for her answer) We blew off some steam.

(Dean STILL has to stop and work out exactly what she means, and then when it registers, Dean only replies with a surprised little “Ah!” Not seeming to recall anything. Because he  _didn’t_. And this doesn’t seem to bother Elke. Because she’s already been told that he was “roofied.” Because most folks would be upset that someone had no obvious response to the confirmation that they’d apparently had sex… It’s kinda insulting, you know? BUT ELKE WAS NOT INSULTED BY DEAN’S LACK OF ANY SORT OF RESPONSE TO THIS INFORMATION. Like the slap to his face earlier implied she  _would_  be.)

Sam: Did you see him talking with anyone else?

Elke: My bartender said she saw him run out of here like his pants caught on fire. We were supposed to meet up after close-up. But you never showed… 

(Dean looks lost again)

Elke: Poor thing, you were all roofed up! I didn’t… I am so sorry if I took advantage of you.

Dean: (smiling uncomfortably… because yeah… and patting her on the arm) It’s okay.

(Sam asks if they have security cameras and then the scene shifts to Sam and Dean sitting at a table watching security footage on a laptop)

Dean: First action in I don’t know how long, and  **it’s like it never even happened**. Figures.

Sam: Ha. See now that’s comedy.

* * *

Okay, now HERE’S THE KEY TO UNDERSTANDING THIS SCENE: waffles.

Yes, waffles.

Who doesn’t love waffles? May I direct you to the Waffle Masterpost, containing EVERY reference to waffles ever on this show (well, aside from this episode, but I’ll update it in a bit here…)

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/156133372175/have-we-ever-seen-waffles-on-the-show-outside-of>

But what it boils down to is the fact that waffles in this show share some of the same symbolism with [El Sol beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154535106955/justanotheridijiton-2x20-3x03-4x22-5x12). And if it wasn’t clear enough, there was a huge glowing El Sol sign there for good measure.

But as soon as Dean spotted Elke when he and Sam walked into the bar, he identified her as, “the girl from the waffles.” SHE WAS AN ILLUSION, A DECEPTION. She was the girl from the waffles. Waffles being a “more innocent deception” than El Sol.

Because her story of what she and Dean did contradicts itself. Either they were “slammed” to the point that they were so busy that Dean had to wait so long for his food that he not only had multiple shots of tequila but ALSO had time to ride Larry, or she and Dean had time for a leisurely chat and even MORE time to take a break and go somewhere to “blow off some steam.”

Which was it, lady?

She only knew that Dean LEFT, in fact “ran out of here like his pants caught on fire,” because HER BARTENDER told her. Because Elke was “slammed” with customers. THIS IS WHY SHE SLAPPED HIM. Because Dean ran out before her shift ended, when they were supposed to meet up. He ditched her, and then “pretended” not to even  _recognize_  her, after having chatted her up and made plans for after her apparently very busy shift, and that’s why I think she was just fucking with him here.

I mean, either she was so busy that Dean had to wait for service, or she had enough time to have some sort of long talk and a quickie in the bathroom or the alley or wherever. WHICH WAS IT, ELKE?!

So in the conversation that revolved around the fact that Dean had been “roofied,” bookended by “the girl from the waffles” and Dean’s assertion that it was “like it never even happened,” well…

I have serious doubts that anything really DID happen.

I mean, I think he was planning on something happening. He was going to go back after her shift to meet up with her… possibly… but  _did he ever even get his burgers?!_  

And without his memories, is it weird that it took THREE TRIES to find the place Dean had gone that night. That place was the third one they checked out, and Sam would’ve followed the same sort of Hunter Logic in trying to find the burger joint Dean went to, probably starting with the one closest to their motel and working his way out. So Dean bypassed two other perfectly good burger places to walk to THIS PLACE SPECIFICALLY. This place that advertised the mechanical bull riding.

This place where Elke confirmed that Dean “had the hots for Larry as soon as he walked in.”

Dean went out of his way to get a burger from THIS PLACE not because he didn’t think the other burger places were any good, but BECAUSE HE WANTED TO RIDE THE MECHANICAL BULL. My guess? He probably saw the sign on their way back to the motel, and he gave the excuse to Sam that he was going out for burgers while Sam did the research SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SNEAK OUT AND RIDE LARRY.

I mean… ???? This is one of those things that Performing Dean would NEVER do, would NEVER ADMIT TO SAM that he would do. Which is why Sam was so ?????? that Dean actually RODE LARRY.

Because Dean hadn’t been “roofied” yet at that point. That was all Dean.

He wanted to do something silly and fun and homoerotic without being judged for it. This is the same Dean that unapologetically loves Finding Nemo. And waffles…

So he has a few shots of liquid courage and climbs on Larry. We see that scene at the end of the episode. He fully gets that memory back, and what appear to be snippets of Hexed Dean Moments… and yet he gets no memories back of his “blowing off some steam” with Elke.

Because  _it’s like it never even happened_.

I think Elke was slowly realizing throughout her conversation that Sam and Dean weren’t lying about Dean not remembering anything from the night before. So she went from angry over having been stood up and Dean “pretending” he didn’t even remember her, to passive-aggressively answering their questions… to noticing Sam and Dean’s bizarre reactions to hearing that he gleefully rode Larry… and then I think threw in the bit about blowing off steam with him  _just to see his reaction_.

He seemed genuinely incapable of either confirming or denying it, and  _took her word for it that they did something sexual_. He wasn’t gross about it, he didn’t elaborate on her assertion, nor did he immediately deny it either. He just accepted her word and moved on.

Notice immediately after that point she distances herself from Dean with her words… not “he ran out” or “I saw him run out, but “ _my bartender said she saw him run out.”_  BECAUSE ELKE HERSELF WAS “SLAMMED.” She was busy DOING HER JOB. She didn’t even SEE him run out without his food.

And really, how the hell long was he there, if he had multiple shots while waiting for the burgers, picked songs on the jukebox, rode Larry, made plans for after work with Elke (that he may or may not have intended to follow up on) while sitting at the bar while SHE WAS BUSY WORKING. Long enough after all that for her to not even notice him suddenly run out? BEFORE HE EVEN GOT HIS BURGERS?!

Like, how the hell long does it take to flip a couple of burgers? 15? 20 minutes tops? Even if they’re slammed?

And he still managed to do ALL THAT ^^ WHILE WAITING?

And then as Dean and Sam ran out the back door, we can see a GIANT glowing El Sol sign just inside the bar.

EVERYTHING that happened in there, aside from Dean riding Larry, was an illusion that started with the girl from the waffles and ended with him escaping out the back door past an El Sol sign.

The ONLY thing we actually SEE that was TRUE was that Dean rode Larry.

(aside to note that Dean confirmed himself that he hasn’t had any “action” in so long he can’t even remember when it happened…)

And for my Larry anons, I have no idea if “Riding Larry” is an idiom, but “riding” is a sexual innuendo. And the implication that Dean rode Larry… well… I mean just watch him and tell me what you think is going on there… Dean… riding a dude called Larry… it’s not complex math here.

(and heck here’s another reference… that time Dean WAS roofied in 9.13… SWEET POTATOES. Salted caramel. Best of both worlds. Salty and sweet. and that reminds me of the other “sweet” references lately in relation to angels… and we’re down the rabbit hole again)

[Anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous) [spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.11) [the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost) [for those not fluent in wanekese el sol is the beer of illusions and deception it is a warning sign](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-those-not-fluent-in-wanekese-el-sol-is-the-beer-of-illusions-and-deception-it-is-a-warning-sign) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [dean winchester is bilingual](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-winchester-is-bilingual) [YOU RODE LARRY!](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/YOU-RODE-LARRY%21) [spn 9.13](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.13)

 

 

[May 2, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/160234887385/708-hellllllooooooo-dabb-im-gonna-ignore-all)

25 notes

7.08: Hellllllooooooo, Dabb… I’m gonna ignore all the weird Becky/love potion creepiness and focus on Sam and Dean…

Dean sits at another bar, talking to another bartender, with a blurry El Sol sign glowing behind him for their entire conversation, as he presents his personal difficulties with Sam in a veiled sort of way… and she headshrinks him instead of flirting with him… ALL VERY STRANGE THERE DEANO.

After their recent personal difficulties, Dean doesn’t want to push Sam away, but he’s also suspicious about the suddenness of Sam’s marriage to Beck, because it just seems… not natural.

And he goes to investigate not only Sam’s sudden elopement with Becky and discovers a series of people getting their wishes granted immediately followed by their untimely and bizarre deaths. While he tries to be supportive of Sam because he isn’t sure exactly what’s wrong with his brother and he doesn’t want to drive him away again so soon, he also tries to investigate this string of bizarre accidents.

And we finally meet Garth for the first time, since Bobby sends him along to help Dean out while he’s busy elsewhere…

DEAN GETS SAM AND BECKY A WAFFLE IRON. WAFFLE ALERT. (just a big a sign of deception as El Sol, and even more firmly connected to altered memories after 12.11)

Dean tries to convince Sam to work the case he’s discovered in town, but Sam’s already working it with Becky and tells Dean he should “move on” and make his own life.

**BECKY** : What are you saying? I’m a witch? Or maybe I’m a siren. Ever occur to you we’re just – I don’t know – happy?  
 **DEAN** : Come on, Sam! Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people’s dreams are coming true in this town. Don’t you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?  
 **SAM** : You know what, Dean? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can’t accept that, that’s your problem, not ours.  
 **DEAN** : Or maybe she’s part of it. Because for whatever reason, you’re her dream. If you really do care about her, I’d be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick.  
 **SAM** : You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that’s what’s bugging you – that I’m moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that’s great. But I don’t need you anymore.

How hilarious is it Dean keeps referring to the victims in this case as “guy” when the demon who’s making all the deals and then cheating his victims out of their ten years is named… Guy.

I love Dean’s interactions with Garth, because Garth has the same sort of instincts about people that Dean does, but he goes about expressing it in a very different way. He’s just a more innocent and goobery incarnation of Dean. A slightly TMI version, too. He doesn’t let negativity stick to him, and heck he’s good for Dean. Garth is just so earnest, and Dean just  _gets it_ , he loosens up around Garth because Garth is entirely guileless.

Meanwhile Becky has gone so far to deceive herself to get what she wanted. 

(oh my god, the picture of Becky holding up a fish at her parents’ cabin that Dean shows Garth and asks, “Does that look romantic to you?” Because Becky’s tweeted that she’s going on a romantic trip with the hubs…

The fish picture LOOKS ROMANTIC TO DEAN, 

**DEAN** : That look romantic to you?  
 **GARTH** : Oh, hell, no. But I got this thing about fish. Dead eyes, man.  
DEAN removes the back from the photo frame and takes out the photo. On the back is written: BECKY’S 1ST FISH! LOON LAKE FAMILY CABIN 1994

*pauses the episode for 10 minutes staring at the wall thinking of all the Dean and fishing and Cas and fish subtext and cries a bit*)

After Sam and Dean get Guy to confess to how he’s cheating the people he makes his deals with, Crowley shows up and tells them how he’s been keeping his demons away from Sam and Dean so they’ll be free to work on their mutual larger problem– the leviathan.

**DEAN** : You know, I got to say, man… For a whack-job, you really pulled it together.  
 **SAM** : That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me. Look, don’t be too impressed, man. It’s still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now.  
 **DEAN** : I’m just saying. It’s stupid to think that you need me around all the time. You’re a grown-up.

**SAM** : I mean, you basically have been looking out for me your whole life. Now you finally get to take care of yourself. About time, huh? 

(aw, heck)

[spn 7.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7.08) [s12 meta rewatch](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-meta-rewatch) [el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost) [lies and damn lies](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/lies-and-damn-lies) [sam vs reality](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-vs-reality) [spn 12.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.11) [spn 12.19](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.19) [we've been garthed :D](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/we%27ve-been-garthed-%3AD) [seriously though why doesn't everyone just trust dean's gut instincts it's like he's got an uncanny magical gift here...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-though-why-doesn%27t-everyone-just-trust-dean%27s-gut-instincts-it%27s-like-he%27s-got-an-uncanny-magical-gift-here...) [winchester family dynamics](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/winchester-family-dynamics)

 

 

[Jan 14, 2018](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/169717016840/halp)

38 notes

[obsessionisaperfume](http://obsessionisaperfume.tumblr.com/post/169711248347/sactownbrowns3-woahthisguy-halp-friendos):

> [sactownbrowns3](https://sactownbrowns3.tumblr.com/post/169710120286/woahthisguy-halp-friendos-there-was-a-long):
>
>> [woahthisguy](https://woahthisguy.tumblr.com/post/169704988996/halp-friendos-there-was-a-long-meta-on-pancakes-i):
>>
>>> # Halp!
>>> 
>>> Friendos there was a long meta on pancakes I need to show [@jemariel](https://tmblr.co/mNwZI_piLfBkHorgbeetUjQ)!!!
>>> 
>>> Anyone know what I’m talking about or where it might be?
>>> 
>>> [@postmodernmulticoloredcloak](https://tmblr.co/mf4M6zzYHBBds6ET4AADySQ) [@elizabethrobertajones](https://tmblr.co/mgG_5cqPDBqPGN1DslU_e6Q) [@tinkdw](https://tmblr.co/mfCCEp6XoX-GAEcJPdBiLxA) [@sactownbrowns3](https://tmblr.co/mxikrS7hL_vrgN1flq9puZA) [@neven-ebrez](https://tmblr.co/mRFCt_tNo_vLQW2MDxeT8zg)[@nealcassatiel](https://tmblr.co/mRI-Okx9ua1Ji-tHNJ46wFg)
>>> 
>>>  
>>> 
>>> Sorry to tag people who don’t even know me….I’m desperate!
>> 
>> [@woahthisguy](https://tmblr.co/m4EvdrgCMHtuOOLu7z5HTMA)
>> 
>> Pancakes….destiel meta? Good grief you’ve caught my attention. I too would love to read about our guys and pancakes. If I see anything floating around I’ll be sure to Chuck it your way😉
> 
> [@mittensmorgul](https://tmblr.co/mH08bFF21ewTCayiwIXZEOg), was this you?

yeah, I’ve done some rambling about pancakes (and waffles, and other food… okay I might be a lil bit obsessed with food on this dumb show).

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/156133372175/have-we-ever-seen-waffles-on-the-show-outside-of>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157116495450/a-sweet-deception-thoughts-about-1211>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157065051205/i-feel-down-after-the-new-episode-do-you-think-it>

There was also a lot in 12.18 about pancakes serving a similar function in the BS Diner:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159565053940/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-dean-dressed-as-cas>

God made the Winchesters pancakes once, too…

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/144620496790/what-did-you-think-of-the-uber-emoteen-angsty>

I could’ve sworn I’d written more about pancakes being similar to waffles as far as deception goes (The Trickster/Gabriel ate them every day at the diner in 3.11, but Sam ordered them on the first day and never even bothered again– because Sam was the only one aware of the fact they were stuck in a time loop). Then there was the St. Alphonso’s Pancake Breakfast (yes, a Frank Zappa reference, but way more than that), and again a “deception” as far as 10.05 was about a literal dramatic fictionalization of the Winchesters’ lives. So yeah, I think pancakes function much as waffles do as a visual metaphor. :)

And then[ in 11.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/133106064905/ibelieveinthelittletreetopper-dirtyovercoat) the high school was having a pancake breakfast as well– the school that was overrun by vampires that Claire was trying to hunt, but nobody believed her at first. Meanwhile Alex’s entire relationship had been a deception by the aforementioned vampires to lure her in and punish her for the role she’d played in inadvertently luring in a victim to her old vampire family who survived the attack. Again, deception by pancake. :D

I’d suggest checking my tags for all of these episodes for further reading. I never finished my Pies of S12 Masterpost (which involved other foods than pie, including waffles), because I’m sure there’s more than this… good luck!

 

[the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost) [which i should also expand to pancakes...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/which-i-should-also-expand-to-pancakes...)

 

Apr 13, 2017

258 notes

**Anonymous asked: yes so married that here we go again with the completely unnecessary no homo lady's man dean winchester again, tbh at this point it's all gone to shit**

[mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159547740735/yes-so-married-that-here-we-go-again-with-the):

> Really? You mean the waitress who worked at a cafe called Gus’s? Like Robin in 9.07 worked at Cus’s?
> 
> And if that wasn’t enough, it had a giant BS on it, on a logo that looks sorta like a comet?
> 
> Okay…
> 
> Or the fact that Dean looked sorta painfully desperate in all his interactions with her, with the terrible cheesy pickup lines?
> 
> Or the fact that he only went back there for the food and pretty much had zero further interaction with her? Like the waitress in 12.11?
> 
> Yeah, the set is even calling this BS. Sorry.
> 
> But right next to this, what do we have:
> 
> A lost dog poster (up next to a free kittens ad and a for rent sign…)
> 
> Sorry for the terrible picture quality, but I wanted to get this up and just resorted to my standard photographing the tv with my phone…
> 
> Because really…

 

ACK reblogging myself because Dean’s clothes here were also Cas-coded. The FBI suit yeah, but his tie is diagonal dark and light stripes, and inside his collar is the light blue plaid, just like under the collar of Cas’s coat.

Okay. That’s probably good enough for now.

*goes back to watching that entire scene on a loop and trying to count all the “BS” logos, because they are freaking legion*

Reblogged from [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159547740735/yes-so-married-that-here-we-go-again-with-the)

 

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [this is a jerry wanek appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-jerry-wanek-appreciation-blog) [performing dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/performing-dean) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [the bs cafe](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-bs-cafe)

 

 

May 19, 2016

33 notes

**[magickmoons](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/) asked: What did you think of the uber-emo/teen angsty Lucifer bit in last night's ep? I loved it when he and God got down to brass tacks (actually kinda cried when Chuck apologized), but the whole 'locking himself in his room, blasting music, behaving like an over-emotional teenager while Chuck made pancakes' seemed pointless to me. It would have played well if I were watching a sitcom, but it really bugged me that they couldn't demonstrate the rift between the two without resorting to cheap gimmicks.**

I don’t think they were as cheap as the surface level reading made them out to be. Yeah, they were played for laughs, but they were deeply unsettling to go back and reflect on after the fact.

Lucifer locking himself in Sam’s room and claiming it as his own, using music to drown out the reality of the situation is very much a comment on what Castiel had done with himself in that very room earlier in the season. And again, like being dragged back to heaven in 11.18, Cas was dragged back into the small room, both of those things would be deeply upsetting to Cas if he’s as aware of his surroundings as he’s made out to be while talking to the angels in heaven in 11.22. No wonder he’s described what it’s like to be Lucifer’s vessel this way:

> You know every second I spend subordinating myself to Lucifer, it’s been a torment. It’s destroying me, it’s burning through my vessel. 

And Chuck continues to usurp the things that Dean considers HIS. I mentioned in another post earlier today that taking over the kitchen which has been repeatedly presented as Dean’s domain (Aw, I just cleaned in here!, and I’m nesting! and ironing shirts in there in 11.20). To me, it reads as no less creepy and unsettling as Amara’s more overt fixation on Dean.

So yeah, while the surface layer is being played for laughs, scratch that away and you’re left with this really ugly and unsettling truth.

 

[spn 11.22](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.22) [sorry if you meant for me to answer privately](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sorry-if-you-meant-for-me-to-answer-privately) [but it wasn't marked that way and i think this is an important point](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it-wasn%27t-marked-that-way-and-i-think-this-is-an-important-point) [they use comedy but there's just something so wrong about their situations being funny](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/they-use-comedy-but-there%27s-just-something-so-wrong-about--their-situations-being-funny) [and i think it's intentionally done](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/and-i-think-it%27s-intentionally-done) [flutter-by](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/flutter-by)

 

 

 

[Jan 26, 2018](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/170159942835/deans-use-of-pancakes-to-attempt-to-help-sam-move)

122 notes

Dean’s use of pancakes to attempt to help Sam move past his current low emotional state is the exact same thing Sam was trying to do for Dean in 13.05. Sam offered Dean a hunt, just the two of them. He gave Dean a beer for breakfast. He ordered Dean chili fries for lunch. He let Dean have the alias he preferred but usually let Sam use. He offered to take Dean to a strip club.

And it’s really similar to how Sam was trying to snap Dean out of his early s12 gloomy spot in 12.05 by bringing him a pie (that Dean refused), bringing on their entire conversation about sublimation and pushing Dean to talk about his feelings. All Dean had wanted was to keep working.

Now in 13.11, Dean’s pushing Sam to keep working as the “cure” to what’s causing his current emotional low, and those pancakes that Sam took a pass on seem like one more reminder that Sam and Dean deal with their depression in different ways.

I feel it’s important to mention that the last person we saw make pancakes in the bunker kitchen was Chuck in 11.22, while Sam and Dean tried to convince him to talk to Lucifer, to apologize to Lucifer. Chuck’s pancakes were a distraction, much like Dean’s typical coping mechanisms that Sam had been pushing on him in 13.05. They were the physical representation of Chuck refusing to take responsibility for his actions, and denying there was anything he could do to make amends, but heck if he couldn’t make a big stack of pancakes in the meantime. It was something to do INSTEAD of fixing the problem, while hoping that the problem might just fix itself (or the world would end and then at least the problem would be gone anyway).

Dean is trying… in the absence of any immediate and direct action they can take to get Jack back, or save Mary, he’s doing the only thing he CAN do… not giving up.

It’s sort of the same difference between them from the Lizard Scene in 13.10. There wasn’t really any immediate action they could take while trapped in the Bad Place, short of wandering around the woods hoping to stumble across the rift again. And they’d been doing that for two days.

As Dean once said, in 10.15 when faced with another difficult situation that they had no idea how to move forward in fixing, “Well, when in doubt… eat.”

I think Dean likes to literally “chew over” their options in these situations. But Sam? Sam goes off his food.

I guess I’m just finding these comparisons between the brothers unendingly fascinating.

 

[spn 13.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.11) [sam sympathizes and dean empathizes](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-sympathizes-and-dean-empathizes) [spn 11.22](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.22) [spn 10.15](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.15) [spn 13.10](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.10) [spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [the waffle masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-waffle-masterpost) [which i should also expand to pancakes...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/which-i-should-also-expand-to-pancakes...) [food metaphors](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/food-metaphors) [i swear this is not becoming a food blog this is still meta *clings to the meta*](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-swear-this-is-not-becoming-a-food-blog-this-is-still-meta-%2Aclings-to-the-meta%2A) [pffft when did i even use that tag before? but heck there it is...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/pffft-when-did-i-even-use-that-tag-before%3F-but-heck-there-it-is...) [because sam and dean each have their own food issues](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/because-sam-and-dean-each-have-their-own-food-issues) [if you say 'mysterious ways' so help me i will kick your ass](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/if-you-say-%27mysterious-ways%27-so-help-me-i-will-kick-your-ass)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't all mine, but the tumblr purge is imminent and there is some SERIOUS RESEARCH in this dumb post... like I spent HOURS and talked to people who live in this part of vancouver for references... I need to save this.

[Feb 5, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/138749335475/f-ckyeahfutbol-postmodernmulticoloredcloak)

241 notes

[f-ckyeahfutbol](http://f-ckyeahfutbol.tumblr.com/post/138743809116):

> [postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/138743523837):
>
>> [elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/138742943988):
>>
>>> [postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/138742183302):
>>>
>>>> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/138741930150):
>>>>
>>>>> [postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/138728936827):
>>>>>
>>>>>> [treefrogie84](http://treefrogie84.tumblr.com/post/138728528822):
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> [postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/138726101127):
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> Um… I’m probably dumb but I can’t understand what that picture is?
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> i  _think_ it’s a faded photo of a bacon cheeseburger. Assuming you’re talking about the sign.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> …oh.
>>>>> 
>>>>> I just went back to rewatch this scene frame by frame to see if I could get a better look at it, and there are a LOT of interesting signs in that scene. The FIRST sign we see is on the building across the street, lit up white and yellow which says HOME HARDWARE. The only other big sign you can see at first is “DENTAL” which, haha, vampires.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The second sign of noteis the 50′s Burgers readerboard by the road, just to the right of where Dean’s pulling in to the lot. At the top is the logo and at the bottom is a row of cups with straws poking out of them. The words in between, which I literally toppled over backward when I deciphered them *coughdeanisbicough*, are:
>>>>> 
>>>>> OUR MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS TO THE YARD
>>>>> 
>>>>> It’s that one leaning against the pole there at the right. Someone with better screengrab skills than me (i.e. the weirdo who photographs the tv with my phone) can probably zoom in on it more… It says “___ flavors” at the bottom, I think, but I can’t make out the number of flavors, but it could be 11)
>>>>> 
>>>>> OOH! And here’s Dean checking that sign out a few seconds later:
>>>>> 
>>>>> MOVING ON! To the left of the 50′s Burgers sign are two others: DANCIN’ STARS and TIMBERLAND CEDAR PRODUCTS. Oooookaaayyyy. *Lucifer dancing in the cage and then boogeying his way out the door in Cas’s vessel. Also CEDAR, as in a type of PINE. A WHOLE ARRAY OF PINING PRODUCTS, A VERITABLE TIMBER-LAND OF PINING PRODUCTS!
>>>>> 
>>>>> Way down that wall, just above what appears to be a mid-50′s Bel Air, is a sign that says BACK TO THE 50′S! (as in a burger joint associated with the 1950′s and Chevy cars even older than Baby… too bad it wasn’t a Cadillac because that would’ve hit the Elvis trifecta… but yeah, Elvis burger from the beginning of the ep AHOY).
>>>>> 
>>>>> Next is the yellow sun spray painted on the blue dumpster. (Thanks Lizbob for noticing that one, it flew by me too fast).
>>>>> 
>>>>> I’m also wondering about THIS sign “Lost in the 50′s”), when Dean finds Alex’s phone (which is incidentally blue and gold, like the checkerboard pattern on the original sign that prompted this post and practically EVERY OTHER THING IN THIS ENTIRE SCENE… aside from a few notable splashes of red like the devil tail and the open sign…)
>>>>> 
>>>>> But if that is a bacon cheeseburger on the sign, it looks like a pile of bacon atop a crumpled piece of paper (and this is on my HD tv and not on my laptop, but I confess I am still feverish and potentially delusional atm). For a good five minutes I was convinced it was a cartoon demon sitting atop a pile of pillows laughing and eating a burger… so… :P
>>>> 
>>>> OMG I hadn’t noticed the bisexual milkshakes.
>>>> 
>>>> I’ve thought that the sign ‘50′s burgers drive thru’ with a devil’s tail literally ‘driving thru’ the sign could be a “Casifer is 50/50 Cas and Lucifer” (the burgers being Cas of course), and well, Lucifer is driving through Cas right now.
>>> 
>>> The “dive in” makes me think of the submarine episode even though that’s the 40s not the 50s…
>>> 
>>> Anyway I am mostly here to cackle some more about the milkshakes thing. :3
>>> 
>>>   
>    
> 
>> 
>> Well if “50s” is Casifer (the 50/50 between Mr Burgers and Mr Devil’s Tail) then “lost” would refer to Cas and “dive in”… well, either Lucifer has “dived into” Cas or… it could be a “follow your heart” thing… Find your lost angel, Dean, and dive in…
> 
> God  _damn._
> 
>   
> 

Well, the whole sign says Drive In (not dive in), but same thing. Also, as an American, I am offended that the milkshake comes in “FLAVOURS” with the “u.” That U is so un-American. :D

Also now wish I could read what it says on the arrow on the milkshake sign that’s pointing AWAY from the place it’s advertising…

 

[spn 11.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11.12) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [also wanted to note somewhere to the botanist who said cedars are not pines](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/also-wanted-to-note-somewhere-to-the-botanist-who-said-cedars-are-not-pines) [uh yeah there are half a dozen or so middle eastern cedar varieties that are classified as Pinaceae](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/uh-yeah-there-are-half-a-dozen-or-so-middle-eastern-cedar-varieties-that-are-classified-as%C2%A0Pinaceae) [if nothing else they are VERY CLOSELY RELATED and EASILY MISTAKEN FOR SOMETHING ELSE](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/if-nothing-else-they-are-VERY-CLOSELY-RELATED-and-EASILY-MISTAKEN-FOR-SOMETHING-ELSE) [just like Mildred's 'pining' reference was mistaken by a portion of the audience as pining for Amara (ew)](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/just-like-Mildred%27s-%27pining%27-reference-was-mistaken-by-a-portion-of-the-audience-as-pining-for-Amara-%28ew%29) [and possibly even the assumption that dean was pining for a woman at all... cedar... pine...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/and-possibly-even-the-assumption-that-dean-was-pining-for-a-woman-at-all...-cedar...-pine...) [okay i'll take my dangerously high fever and go hibernate now](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/okay-i%27ll-take-my-dangerously-high-fever-and-go-hibernate-now)

 

 

addition from busysquirrelpress:

 

> Hey friendos - Google tells me this Drive in is a real place in BC!
> 
> [http://www.yellowpages.ca/bio/British-Columbia/Burnaby/Lost-In-The-50/8076974.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.yellowpages.ca%2Fbio%2FBritish-Columbia%2FBurnaby%2FLost-In-The-50%2F8076974.html&t=OWI0ZGJmYjA3OWY1MWUyOGIzMDdlODA4ZjA3NzJlOTZmZjY3MjE0MSwxbXdmenplYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138751797340%2Fbusysquirrelpress-mittensmorgul&m=1)
> 
> The sign is just a burger with no top bun and a ton of crap on it (culminating in All The Bacon)

THANK YOU! YES! It looks like they must’ve painted it up some to make it mostly blue (unless the other side of the building is all blue?). Either way, [@prairiedusting](http://tmblr.co/mqeNxg_3VF8IfcwJJaYCL4w) also just reblobbed with nearly the identical picture, so thanks, y’all!

I also confirmed that the Timberland Cedar Products is actually next door, and not just mocked up for the episode. They build fences. Ah, well. I’d at least like to think that they left the sign there for REASONS rather than cover it up somehow to give free advertising to a fence company, you know?

 

 

 

[Feb 5, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/138759983615/hi-saw-your-analysis-of-the-signs-in-1112)

15 notes

**Anonymous asked: Hi. Saw your analysis of the signs in 11.12. Thought that I'd help you out since by that 50's burger place is where I regularly go to the dentist LOL All the signs (dancing stars, dentist, hardware, etc.) pre-existed but the "Milkshake brings boys to yard" sign is one I def. don't recall. 90% certain SPN crew created/put it there for this episode. The star graffiti on the dumpster, I'm unsure of. Ofc, that is not to say the meta on the other signs isn't valid. They chose the place after all :)**

Thank you! THIS IS VITAL INFORMATION! :D Because [@justanotheridijiton](http://tmblr.co/msbbZom6stVUaSwCo2j0eeQ) ALSO just pointed out to me that THIS WAS THE SAME BURGER JOINT THEY USED IN 8.09 Citizen Fang, where Sam confessed to Dean that he’d had Crazy Martin tailing Benny!

([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D166%26pid%3D193366%23top_display_media&t=NjU5MTBlMGNmMTM1MjFkNTg3MzcyOWI0ZjZjM2ZlMTMxNDFiNWI5ZCxtR2ExZ0c2Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138759983615%2Fhi-saw-your-analysis-of-the-signs-in-1112&m=1)) Notice that you can kind of see the shadows on the red wall where those other signs usually are. If the production department hadn’t wanted them there in 11.12, they would’ve taken them down for the shoot or hidden them with VFX. They also notably changed around some other things for the shoot, including (as you said above) adding the milkshake sign. This delights me to NO END! Thank you so much for sharing that with me, since I live about 3000 miles away and can’t pop over to satisfy my own curiosity. You are a treasure! :D

Also, how awesome is it that you go to the dentist whose sign inadvertently became a vampire reference? In fact, since this restaurant has now been used in TWO vampire-related episodes, imma go ahead and call the whole neighborhood a vampire reference. :P

ETA a [link to the already overburdened original post](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/138751797340/busysquirrelpress-mittensmorgul)

 

 

[Nov 22, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153522954000/elizabethrobertajones-mittensmorgul)

119 notes

[elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/153521303603/mittensmorgul-floatingaboveclouds-i-was):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153497474435/floatingaboveclouds-i-was-watching-5x18-today):
>
>> [floatingaboveclouds](http://floatingaboveclouds.tumblr.com/post/153491318553/i-was-watching-5x18-today-and-an-old-thought-of):
>>
>>> I was watching 5x18 today and an old thought of mine resurfaced.  When Dean is in the green room in 4x22 there are the burgers and beer, Dean doesn’t eat them and he ends up leaving in one piece.  But then when Adam is in the room in 5x18 and again there are the burgers and beer he *does* have a bite of burger, and then he ends up not being able to leave…  If I remember correctly, this is part of the fairy (faery?) lore, where if you are in their world and you eat something you then can’t leave.
>> 
>> I’ve thought about this a lot over the years. I wasn’t going to reply because yeah, it’s a long time in the past, but s12 seems to be pulling on the past so heavily it’s hard to know what might become relevant again, you know? So reblobbing for reference here, but also to add that it even goes one step further.
>> 
>> Adam was brought back to life for the sole purpose of “saying yes” to Michael. Yes, we know he wasn’t the one they really wanted, but was just “the illegitimate half brother of the guy they do care about.” His entire life from the moment he was resurrected lacked agency.
>> 
>> He was resurrected into a muddy grave in the woods, not even the box that Dean was put into. Not even the crypt we knew he’d been buried in by the ghouls who originally stole his life the first time around. (I mean, does he even have an identity at all anymore? He and his mom are both probably listed in the official police records as “missing: presumed dead” or something. Sam and Dean burned their bodies and probably the ghouls who killed them.)
>> 
>> Adam was yanked out of that grave and fought over by angels like a bone between a gaggle of junkyard dogs. What he wanted was never relevant. He’d made a deal with Zachariah to fulfill a function, and even that deal was predicated on lies.
>> 
>> (okay, they didn’t lie. They just avoided certain truths to manipulate him. Same difference.) 
>> 
>> He’d metaphorically already eaten the cheeseburger and drunk the beer before they even stashed him in the green room.
>> 
>> Dean, on the other hand (in his previous green room lockdown in 4.22), had considered eating or drinking, but at first he was just too damn angry to. He recognized it as a placation, and he wasn’t buying what they were selling. 
>> 
>> He spends most of the episode trying to convince Cas to help him get to Sam. He lays out his case, confronts Cas with the gravity of their situation, and basically pleads on behalf of humanity for Cas to do the right thing here. When Cas refuses Dean’s final plea, Dean dismisses him with, “We’re done.” And that was the point where Dean nearly broke, very much the same he almost broke in 5.18, too.
>> 
>> And both times Cas “saved” him from himself. In 4.22 Cas returns just as Dean’s will breaks and he picks up one of those cheeseburgers, just like in 5.18 he shows up just in time to stop Dean from calling Michael down.
>> 
>> Dean’s will was tested both times, and he only managed to resist because of Cas’s influence, because of Cas’s choices, because of Cas’s intervention. But in the end, it was still about “freedom and choice,” and Adam never had either from the moment he was roped into Zachariah’s plot.
>> 
>> Adam was plucked out of heaven with the promise that he’d be able to see his mother again, but wouldn’t he have been blissfully unaware that the version of his mother he lived with in heaven wasn’t the real deal? It wasn’t even a matter of Adam succumbing to the “faerie magic ensnarement” of eating the food in the green room. He’d been ensnared the moment he’d agreed to Zachariah’s terms.
> 
> Thanks Mittens :P Today I woke up feeling horrific and I’d bookmarked this post to reply to in a bit more depth and here you are saying all my words so I don’t have to.
> 
> (I’d just watched 4x22 in the last week and then [@floatingaboveclouds](https://tmblr.co/mcXUPdAM6BwN-C5yUQbXVgA) sends me this thought and I died a bit :P)
> 
> Some other thoughts from last night when I hoped to make a longer reply:
> 
> you picked up on Cas stopping Dean from eating, when at the last minute he seems to give up and is basically showing his defeat by eating. Clouds also pointed out after Adam eats when it’s obvious he’s messed up and now trapped and being manipulated, we have [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D100%26pid%3D48842%23top_display_media&t=NTI5MmM0NTI1YmU1N2ZjNDZkM2NjYzhhOTcwMzY0OTE2NDhmMjNjYSxLSVB6S1BWdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153522954000%2Felizabethrobertajones-mittensmorgul&m=1) shot:
> 
> rubbing in his face how he shouldn’t have eaten in a way, even if you take it as him eating being more like his oblivious cooperation with them being a bad idea.
> 
> I’m also really obsessed with the poem [Goblin Market](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.poetryfoundation.org%2Fpoems-and-poets%2Fpoems%2Fdetail%2F44996&t=ZTQ2NTc1YmRlYmE2NGI3N2U3MDZlY2EzODNhMjU3ODJkYjhkZjI1MSxLSVB6S1BWdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153522954000%2Felizabethrobertajones-mittensmorgul&m=1) (because it’s super gay :P) and in that eating the fairy fruit is less about being trapped in their world physically and more like causing emotional wasting away and I guess with the end result of death/loss of self if the girl in the poem wasn’t rescued… In a way I find that metaphor more suited than just getting trapped or taken (although that does pretty much happen to Adam in the way we lose him in 5x18 - the show itself parallels Michael descending on him to the “alien” abductions in 6x09, which are heavily paralleled to this because of the first born sons thing so it’s not a coincidence in any way - I’m never going to be over that silly episode being so much more than it looks on the surface)
> 
> … I also got really sidetracked from there thinking about burgers in season 5 in general, and Clouds reminded me of 5x14 where Cas and his burgers had a very similar effect, and that reminded me of this meta:
> 
> <http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/139090022269/castiels-hunger-was-not-a-sign-of-his-vessel>
> 
> which was also linking the burgers to humanity as Cas’s real reason for being so absorbed in them - almost like a reverse where he’s the “mortal” and humanity is the enticing “fairy” world, especially since season 5 for him is a long slip into humanity and in 5x04 even shows him “trapped” in the “other world” after having become too human to leave like the other angels did. (And then I got really really distracted musing on the trenchcoat symbolism linking in to the way selkie skins work in stories when we talk about it being Cas’s “flag of heaven” he drapes himself in but those moments when he doesn’t have it he becomes more and more human… At which point I made myself go to bed before I accidentally wrote an entire AU :P)

 

[spn 5.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.18) [spn 4.22](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.22) [spn 5.04](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.04) [spn 5.14](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.14) [spn 6.09](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6.09) [actual quote i just used elsewhere: Damn Ben Edlund](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/actual-quote-i-just-used-elsewhere%3A-Damn-Ben-Edlund) [parallels](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/parallels) [adam milligan](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/adam-milligan) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [the story became the story](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-story-became-the-story) [spn fashion hour pffft](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-fashion-hour-pffft) [as if my brain wasn't already throbbing from trying to connect the entire history of the universe to the subtext of s12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/as-if-my-brain-wasn%27t-already-throbbing-from-trying-to-connect-the-entire-history-of-the-universe-to-the-subtext-of-s12) [now i've been forced to consider all of THIS TOO ^^^ while simultaneously watching cas in 8.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/now-i%27ve-been-forced-to-consider-all-of-THIS-TOO-%5E%5E%5E-while-simultaneously-watching-cas-in-8.21) [pulling a bullet from his own stomach and shoving it into another angel's eye oh my freaking lord](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/pulling-a-bullet-from-his-own-stomach-and-shoving-it-into-another-angel%27s-eye-oh-my-freaking-lord)

 

 

 

[Dec 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154313575450/13-hi-so-i-noticed-a-coffee-cas-trend-and-i)

40 notes

**[cabinboyjackles](http://cabinboyjackles.tumblr.com/) asked: 1/3 HI! So i noticed a coffee & Cas trend and i was wondering if you noticed it too. It seems like Cas can't catch a nice coffee break with ALL of the Winchesters. In 12x01 he got Mary and Dean coffee, but Sam was missing. In 12x03 he had to leave**

> 2/3 urgently to search for lucifer and now in 12x08 he was bringing Sam and Dean coffee but angel radio happened and he dropped the coffee cups and they shattered.  3/3 Idk, I feel like there’s some symbolism to that and there are themes concerning home and family, especially with how the episode ended and the cups shattering…. or it could just be me lol

Hi! And oh dear. This show is gonna kill me with food references, isn’t it?

(which reminds me that I still haven’t updated the pie masterpost with 12.07 and 12.08 yet… I’ll really have to do that. And probably add coffee to that list now too)

Bacon is the new pie. Now coffee wants to have it’s moment in the  ~~sunshine~~  spotlight…

Cas has, in the past, connected coffee with humanity. 

> You know, I remember when you first discovered it. Before you started brewing it, you’d just chew the berries. Folk tale is true, by the way, you learned it from the goats.

While he popped from Biggersons to Biggersons evading capture. He was using his incredible understanding of the universe and physics and angel powers, all the while ordering a cup of coffee everywhere he went. That montage of all the different locations, with Cas sitting there unchanged, unaffected by the mindblowing trick he’d pulled on the angels, casually sipping a cup of coffee and remembering this little detail from the distant history of humanity because it was something interesting about people. And now Cas is suddenly there having a cup of coffee, the product of eons of humanity, just casually talking about it all.

I have feelings about Cas and coffee.

Remember Steve in 9.06 observing the guys making coffee in the Gas n’ Sip, mimicking them just the same as the first humans mimicking the goats chewing the berries? Yeah.

Cas and humanity.

It’s almost like coffee is for Cas what pie was for so long for Dean. Dean never got to have his pie, and now Cas hasn’t got to have his coffee.

Do we know that those cups Cas dropped in 12.08 were for Sam and Dean? Maybe one of them was for him. It’s not entirely implausible.

Just like Dean had coffee-related issues in 11.14 (Sam drank all the dark roast!), Cas has been having coffee-related issues now.

Gah. Okay. I need to update the pie-cake-bacon-coffee masterpost I guess. I wonder what food the show is gonna toss at us next? >.>

(i mean really my food-related meta tag for s11 was [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) i mean why not throw that in there too at this point :P)

 

[spn 12.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.08) [spn 12.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.01) [spn 12.03](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.03) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [cabinboyjackles](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/cabinboyjackles)

 

 

 

[Jan 5, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/155448776275/i-had-a-wee-cas-related-headcanon-and-i-thought)

57 notes

**[kallipygian](https://kallipygian.tumblr.com/) asked: I had a wee Cas-related headcanon. And I thought @mittensmorgul etc will have done this to death so I searched #castiel #pb&j. Right? Not a sausage, much less a symbolically charged jelly and nut based bread snack. #cas + #pb & j, #pb n j. You get the picture. But seriously, someone has done the as-pie-is-to-Dean-so-pb&j-is-to-Cas meta/fic, right? He really liked it when he was human, but it just doesn’t do anything for him any more? #look, #I ship hard, #but #you've done this, right?**

Hi there! And yeah, we’ve done this…

I got this message last night and conferred with lizbob about it, because I’m going to sneakily use her tags to find some relevant musings on the subject. From her [9.03 weird rewatching notes](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/147018769198/9x03-rewatch-in-a-meta-kind-of-way-its-quite):

> Aaah, I forgot that the real April gave Cas PB&J sandwiches. She’s presumably still normal real April, anyway. I choose to believe that >.>
> 
> Since I normally go around willingly forgetting this episode, it does put 9x11 in context with Cas wanting to make himself a PB&J sandwich, and feeling sad that it doesn’t taste the same. It was offered to him out of genuine kindness and to him must represent the goodness of humanity, way more than his horrible experience with April later which Buckleming kept going back to, Robbie picks out the one  _nice_  thing about this encounter for him to reflect on, since, as I was saying, they get the monopoly on defining Cas’s human experience. He has a 3 second encounter with the real, kind April, and so that’s what Robbie leaps on, rather than choosing a path to remind us over and over of what else to do with her.
> 
> That’s quite an interesting thing as well because this season of course, stretched and fraying at the seams surface level is that Cas just loves humanity that much (like, ignoring 9x23 and Metatron actually telling us straight up that it isn’t just this :P) but the Cas x humanity thread does have a lot to commend itself just because that’s not exactly a false lead that Cas  _doesn’t_ love humanity. I think it’s lovely that he’s profoundly affected by this moment. As well as, in 9x11, it then has Cas describing a disconnect between himself and this symbol, that it doesn’t taste as he remembered and he’s sort of feeling too huge to comprehend it  _just_  as a sandwich any more. Because I think there’s a real yearning in Cas for the “human things” (and 10x01-3 when he’s sick and where that line comes from, he slips closer to humanity as his grace fails, and again we see him experiencing “human things” in a small measure, again, against his will). That yearning to me says more than anything else that I think Cas should end up human or that he would want to be, if only he could allow himself to really contemplate it. For the love of a PB&J sandwich :P
> 
> And to go right back to being a grubby Destiel shipper, this is not the only 2 times peanut butter is mentioned in this stretch of episodes. In 9x07 Dean’s arrested as a kid for stealing peanut butter to make sandwiches for Sam, which aligns him with the side of humanity Cas fell in love with: the selfless peanut butter-giving side of humanity :P So a way to link Dean to Humanity appears in the first 11 episodes…

And then there’s this, which was probably the beginning of my real personal obsession with food on this show:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/138730581600/soo-the-elvis-already-had-me-worried-for-dean>

And this from [lizbob’s 9.11 rewatch notes](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/148905134089/9x11-rewatch-or-this-has-a-help-this-has-been):

> Cas and his PB&J!
> 
> Which I have already talked about repeatedly and especially in 9x03 where I already talked about it thematically to Cas’s humanity arc. So I guess, let’s just write down Cas expressing nostalgia for humanity which he had to give up and is now reflecting on the less shitty parts of it and realising he has given up the experience now in favour of achieving other goals, so again in a concise moment expressing his entire character conflict over the humanity arc, especially where he is on the other side of being human.
> 
> The fact Cas was sitting alone in the Bunker waiting for Sam, and decided to just go wander around digging in their shelves in the kitchen and make himself a sandwich though. I mean, compared to my comments about what Dean did off-screen between episodes that’s pretty boring, but I like it :P In 11x18 he’s strongly aligned with the kitchen, and while we don’t see the kitchen here, he had to have been in there to get the PB&J materials, even if he moved to the war room to eat it. (Which has its own significance that Cas is ready for war not domesticity, see also: all the stuff I was saying about his new uniform, grace, etc, and the reason WHY he’s changed himself so he can’t enjoy PB&J any more)

Yeah, I’m snipping stuff out here, but these are themes they’ve applied in a lot of other ways that tie in to other things as well. [Pie](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean%20vs%20pie). [Coffee](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats). [Hamburgers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20abominable%20cheeseburger). [Cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean%20vs%20cake). [Pie vs Cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/pie-vs-cake). Pizza. And even [beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural%20beer%20signs). And if you click on any of those links, you’ll note a lot of crossover between the posts.

As for s12, I’ve been keeping a Big List of Food by episode. No mention of the pb&j again yet, but I’m keeping a close eye out. It’s called [The Pies of s12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12), but it covers pretty much all the food-as-symbolism stuff so far.

But there’s been at least one other mention of a peanut butter sandwich as a major plot device. It was, after all, the reason Dean had been arrested in 9.07, setting up the entire story and laying down some heavy Dean Feelings.

Getting back to Cas (and really Dean, too), these references used to come in the form of cheeseburgers, going all the way back to 5.14.

And yeah, we know Jimmy enjoyed a cheeseburger from 4.20, but we also know that Jimmy wasn’t there anymore by 5.14. This was all Cas, finding enjoyment from something very human. Sure, he’d been getting closer to humanity during s5, but I think this is the first time he really  _enjoyed_ something human.

I recall there being some distress in the fandom around the time 9.11 came out that Cas would’ve been reminiscing about a pb&j instead of a cheeseburger. But we just kept waving vaguely at 9.07 and the pb&j that Dean got arrested and tossed into Sonny’s Home for Boys over.

Dean had been trying his best to feed and care for Sam despite not having enough money for groceries. John was gone on a hunt and out of touch, and 16-year-old Dean got caught trying to provide for the family in the most basic way possible. Like peanut butter was the glue that could hold their whole world together.

But at the same time, that month Dean spent at Sonny’s was unprecedented for him. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have to follow John’s orders. He didn’t have to sacrifice himself to be Sam’s primary caregiver. He got to spend a bit of time doing what HE wanted to do. He joined the wrestling team and won competitions. He learned to play guitar and met his first girlfriend. He had an adult who was interested in HIM, who wanted to help HIM and make sure HE was doing well, you know? Not just whether or not he was successfully following his orders. For Dean, stealing that peanut butter was unknowingly a stepping stone to his first (and one of his only) tastes of that sort of pure freedom in his entire life.

Then (only 4 episodes later!) in 9.11 Cas reminisces about being able to taste and enjoy a pb&j for what it was, the way a human tastes it and not as an amalgamation of molecules the way an angel tastes it.

(which raises some questions about 5.14 and if Cas was appreciating the molecular arrangement of a good cheeseburger, or if Famine’s influence literally gave him an appreciation for the taste, but none of that’s relevant here atm)

Back to 9.11… Cas goes one step further and uses the pbj to make a point, the entire scene preceded by a fade-in on that pbj:

> CASTIEL: Sam, I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do. But nothing is worth losing you. You know, being human, it didn’t just change my view of food. It changed my view of you. I mean, I can relate now to how you feel.  
> SAM: What are you talking about?  
> CASTIEL: The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you…is me. And now I know what that guilt feels like. And I know what it… I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I am sorry.  
> SAM: I know.  
> CASTIEL: You know, old me – I would’ve have just kept going. I would’ve jammed that needle in deeper until you died because the ends always justified the means. But what I went though – Well, that PB and J taught me that angels can change, so…who knows? Maybe Winchesters can, too.

Bonus:

He misses a simple pleasure of humanity. Same as Dean. Okay imma go cry over a sandwich now.

bonus-bonus:

okay now i’m going off to cry

 

[spn 9.03](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.03) [spn 9.07](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.07) [spn 9.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.11) [spn 5.14](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.14) [spn 4.20](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.20) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN)[kallipygian](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/kallipygian) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [which is technically my cas and coffee tag because that's his usual connection to humanity lately but it covers the pbj too :D  
  
](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/which-is-technically-my-cas-and-coffee-tag-because-that%27s-his-usual-connection-to-humanity-lately-but-it-covers-the-pbj-too-%3AD)

 

 

an addition from n[erdylittleshit](http://nerdylittleshit.tumblr.com/post/155594859937)

Ok, two things:

1) So Dean stealing peanut butter is his first step to temporarely freedom in 9x07. But for angels, leaving heaven, living a human life, is ultimately about freedom as well. This is something I realized while writing my round 2 entry for The Great Meta Scavenger hunt: that home (that is heaven) for angels means safety and order. Thus being forced to leave their home as we saw in season 9 means a great deal of insecurity. But in 9x01 human!Cas reminded Hael it can mean freedom as well. And in 10x01 we had Daniel and Adina who had found comfort on earth and living a human life, full of those human things, as Hannah would say, and they refuse to return home to heaven. We don’t know if they ever ate something, going full method acting, but food most definitely counts as one of those human things, that are symbolised as freedom. Also one of the first things human!Cas experiences is hunger.

2) Sex. Yes, Cas pb&j-comment always makes me think of Sex, or rather Cas very human appetite for both sex and sandwiches. I mean Lizzy already connecte the sandwich to April, so it is not that far off a stretch, right? Basically, the only time we see Cas express sexual desire is in 5x04 when he is almost-human and in 9x03 when he is human. And that me wonder if Cas as an angel is interessted in sex at all? Because basically what he says about the sandwich, the reason he can no longer enjoy it, is that it is too much. He tastes every single molecule. It overwhelmes him. And I could imagine it is the same with sex or even kissing. Like that can be pretty overwhelming even as a human, so I always wondered if that might be the reason angel!Cas never expressed sexual desire. (I also sometimes think we need to see Cas as a human again, this time because it was his own decision, before we get canon Destiel. Because I also headcanon it wasn’t until Cas was human that he fully understand his feelings for Dean and the romantic nature of them.)

[ ](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/155604876455) [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/155604876455)

re: point 2 there… yeah, I think Cas needs to choose humanity in order for us to ever get canon Destiel, but he said it himself in his speech to Sam in 9.11:

> And now I know what that guilt feels like. And I know what it… I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I am sorry. 

He knows what human feelings feel like now, but does he continue to feel them? Or is he just remembering how they felt, like he’s remembering how the pbj should’ve tasted…

And this in itself is probably a massively complicating factor for him right now. He probably knows what Dean is feeling (even directly knowing what he’s feeling via that angelic ability I’ve made several posts about in the last few days, whether you call it mind reading or sensing a longing or whatever), and knows what he WOULD feel if he were human too, yet struggling to incorporate it into what he actually IS feeling as an angel…

And on top of everything else– guilt, depression, responsibility, wondering where he fits into the world now– it’s all a part of his current identity crisis.

 

 

[Apr 13, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159548268300/yes-so-married-that-here-we-go-again-with-the)

258 notes

**Anonymous asked: yes so married that here we go again with the completely unnecessary no homo lady's man dean winchester again, tbh at this point it's all gone to shit**

[mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159547740735/yes-so-married-that-here-we-go-again-with-the):

> Really? You mean the waitress who worked at a cafe called Gus’s? Like Robin in 9.07 worked at Cus’s?
> 
> And if that wasn’t enough, it had a giant BS on it, on a logo that looks sorta like a comet?
> 
> Okay…
> 
> Or the fact that Dean looked sorta painfully desperate in all his interactions with her, with the terrible cheesy pickup lines?
> 
> Or the fact that he only went back there for the food and pretty much had zero further interaction with her? Like the waitress in 12.11?
> 
> Yeah, the set is even calling this BS. Sorry.
> 
> But right next to this, what do we have:
> 
> A lost dog poster (up next to a free kittens ad and a for rent sign…)
> 
> Sorry for the terrible picture quality, but I wanted to get this up and just resorted to my standard photographing the tv with my phone…
> 
> Because really…

 

ACK reblogging myself because Dean’s clothes here were also Cas-coded. The FBI suit yeah, but his tie is diagonal dark and light stripes, and inside his collar is the light blue plaid, just like under the collar of Cas’s coat.

Okay. That’s probably good enough for now.

*goes back to watching that entire scene on a loop and trying to count all the “BS” logos, because they are freaking legion*

 

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [this is a jerry wanek appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-jerry-wanek-appreciation-blog) [performing dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/performing-dean) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [the bs cafe](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-bs-cafe)

 

 

 

[pr 13, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159552006315/treefrogie84-sex-and-food-and-blood-so-it)

29 notes

[treefrogie84](https://treefrogie84.tumblr.com/post/159547851667/sex-and-food-and-blood-so-it-wasnt-just-me-with):

> sex and food and blood. So… it wasn’t just me with the Famine feels, right?

Dean had nothing but coffee the first time, was turned off by Sam’s egg white omelette with vegetables or whatever that was the second time, and then a heavenly cheeseburger (that he actually got to eat this time unlike back in 5.14).

but yeah, I was thinking of both that episode and Dean’s back and forth swings throughout season 10 between the austerity diet and the binge eating while trying to control the Mark.

(oh, and also the cheeseburger he literally stole from Cas in 10.09 and ate with the exact same sort of gusto…)

 

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [spn 5.14](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.14) [spn 10.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.11) [spn 10.13](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.13) [spn 10.09](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.09) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [the abominable cheeseburge](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger)

 

 

 

The town of Tomahawk used to be a Company Town until a few years ago. (and heck when my grandmother first moved to this country her family LIVED in a company town– of a coal mining company but I assume the culture is similar to this town’s so I have heard STORIES about this).

Thing about company towns was they were isolationist. All the residents worked for the company in some way, and the company owned EVERYTHING in the town. Basically if the company went out of business, so did the town. If you’ve ever heard “[16 Tons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSixteen_Tons&t=MjJmNTk4ODgwMDA1MjcyYjNkNmRkMDY4MzJhYTc2MWVmY2RlMDAyMSxFT2NJRFpMdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159568060580%2Ffirst-thoughts-on-12x18&m=1)” by Tennessee Ernie Ford, it’s about life in a coal mine company town. The refrain is, “Saint Peter, don’t you call me ‘cause I can’t go, I owe my soul to the company store.”

And in this episode the entire company itself was built on ritual sacrifices Moloch. The Bishop family essentially sold their souls to this god they bound and locked in their basement, and in turn the entire TOWN owed their lives to Moloch.

But Sheriff Barrett Bishop Jr. didn’t want to carry on his father’s legacy. He wanted something better for himself and the people of the town. So he started selling off bits of it, until the only part he still owned was the factory itself and his family home where he’d buried Moloch in a pit and just kinda sorta hoped that ignoring him would make that dark family legacy just go away.

He may not have been saving the town, but he’d been saving the souls of the townspeople who no longer owed him (and his family, and Moloch) their souls.

Until his half-brother dug up the big family secret and decided to use it for his own personal gain.

Like most company towns, a hundred years from now there might not be anything left on the map that they’d even existed at all, but Sheriff Bishop wanted to leave a different legacy, and now even if he’s never remembered in the future, his legacy will be all the people he saved by releasing their souls from service to the company (and Moloch).

His legacy for the future was UNDOING the legacy of his past.

And since 11.19 is titled “The Future,” I think this is significant.

 

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18)

 

 

 

[Jun 6, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/161507952270/one-thing-ive-noticed-when-reading-peoples-meta)

100 notes

**Anonymous asked: One thing I've noticed when reading people's meta is that Cas seems to have a lot of symbols associated with him (the sun, water, fish, dogs, flowers, etc.). What would you say are Sam and Dean's symbols?**

Hi there! This… gave me the mental record scratch. And I sat here for five minutes thinking about how brains work, how we make these sorts of associations, and  _why_  we do. Typically these sorts of symbols are used to associate a character who isn’t always on screen. Like, we see Cas associated with sun imagery (like say in 9.06, and when Dean calls him “sunshine”), and then when he’s NOT on screen and someone’s talking about sunrises or sunsets, we immediately think of Cas because he’s been associated with the sun in the past.

It works a little different for Sam and Dean, who are almost always on screen, you know? At least, they’re in every episode. The symbols associated with them are different, and can be used differently. We all know they love their flannel, you know? Baby has been used as a symbol for the state of Dean’s soul (like the time’s she’s been wrecked to one degree or another). The grenade launcher has been used as a symbol for his self-acceptance arc. Various color codes also give us insight into Sam and Dean’s current state.

Let’s start with dog imagery. All three of them have been associated with dogs in one way or another.

Sam loves dogs. We saw a dog he befriended in one of his Heaven memories in 5.16 (the immortal Bones), and since s8 we’ve known that “Sam hit a dog.” That was the basis for his entire relationship with Amelia during Dean’s Purgatory year, and that phrase has been used over and over again as a sort of shorthand to remind us of that time in his life.

Dean vs dogs goes all the way back to the hellhound that dragged him to Hell. He’s got the “no dogs in the car” rule. And in 4.06 while suffering the ghost sickness spell he fled in terror from a little Yorkie. He’s always seemed to be the subject of the weird dog episodes, too, paralleling him TO the dog, unlike Sam who’s been associated WITH dogs. Then there was that time he literally became a dog. And that time Crowley sought to make Dean into his own perfect Hellhound while Dean had the Mark.

And Cas’s dog parallels run very similar to Dean’s. He’s the dog who thinks he’s people. The Winchesters’ “attack dog.” Who even “became” a dog in similar way to Dean did when Rowena cursed him in 10.23.

So while some of these references might apply to all three of them, but in different ways.

I just asked Lizbob, what recurring symbols are associated with Sam and Dean, and she replied, “plaid and gun.” So…

On a more serious note, they each have their various food references:

Sam: salad, organic food, egg white omelettes, healthy food in general. A TON has been written on Sam’s relationship with food, and how it relates to purity and control.

Dean: PIE. Cake, burgers, pancakes, bacon– greasy diner food in general. But also alcohol and coffee. I’ve written a ton about Dean’s relationship with food and drinks, and how the alcohol vs coffee thing has given us a shorthand way of understanding more about his current state of mind, like whether he’s drinking alcohol to suppress emotions or coffee because he’s focused. And of course food has long been a shorthand for showing us performing Dean.

Cas: Burgers, pb&j, coffee. Cas vs food has long been a symbol of his humanity. It goes back to 5.14 and Famine, but also to 8.21 and the most incredible thing he’s ever done (in my opinion). Bless Ben Edlund for most of Cas’s food/coffee/humanity references, really.

 I’m gonna go drink some more coffee and try to become human, and think about this some more. Throwing it out to the world for other ideas too.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153008958825/dean-outright-turned-down-the-pie-in-the-sneak)

24 notes

**Anonymous asked: dean outright turned down the pie in the sneak peek for today right before aaron is going to come back 👀**

I KNOW RIGHT?!

I mean, in the past Dean refusing to eat was A Bad Sign, like at the end of s9 when Crowley pushed him into ordering a burger that Dean ended up ignoring. Back then it was a sign that something was Deeply Wrong With Dean, and was one of the signs that he was falling to the influence of the Mark.

And he sort of overcompensated during s10, essentially eating his feelings and completely overindulging in all manner of food. That, just as much as not eating at all, was a sign that something was not entirely right with Dean.

But Dean turning down  _pie?!_  Especially in a season where pie has been a plot point in 75% of the episodes so far? (I mean sure, there’s only been four episodes so far, but still… with pie featuring in 12.05 too, it’s pretty statistically significant).

I’m waiting to see how the entire scene/episode plays out before adding it to the pie masterpost, because I think this one might require a bit more analysis than all the previous Pie Appearances so far this season, simply because of Dean’s seeming disinterest in said pie. I am actually very excited by this…

 

 

[this is it ^^](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/in-case-anyone-was-wondering-why-i%27m-bothering-to-make-a-pie-masterpost-this-is-it-%5E%5E)

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153003664345/yourfavoritedirector-im-not-really-hungry-right)

1,980 notes

  
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e415ad028fa5f79fb280fb1a6b1b708e/tumblr_ogftmlbPuq1qj8v20o2_500.gif)   


  
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f864614265024b9f3b55dfe2740d1605/tumblr_ogftmlbPuq1qj8v20o1_500.gif)   


  
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5880fddeaaada05869e1f187a9f92baa/tumblr_ogftmlbPuq1qj8v20o3_500.gif)   


[yourfavoritedirector](http://yourfavoritedirector.tumblr.com/post/153001617418):

> _[I’m not really hungry right now…](https://twitter.com/cw_spn/status/796769121148891136) _

  

 

[spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [holy shit dean turns down pie. stop the presses.](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/holy-shit-dean-turns-down-pie.-stop-the-presses.) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [eta: sam also actually remembered to buy pie! and was gonna make breakfast (scrambled or fried?)](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/eta%3A-sam-also-actually-remembered-to-buy-pie%21-and-was-gonna-make-breakfast-%28scrambled-or-fried%3F%29)

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153008958825/dean-outright-turned-down-the-pie-in-the-sneak)

24 notes

**Anonymous asked: dean outright turned down the pie in the sneak peek for today right before aaron is going to come back 👀**

I KNOW RIGHT?!

I mean, in the past Dean refusing to eat was A Bad Sign, like at the end of s9 when Crowley pushed him into ordering a burger that Dean ended up ignoring. Back then it was a sign that something was Deeply Wrong With Dean, and was one of the signs that he was falling to the influence of the Mark.

And he sort of overcompensated during s10, essentially eating his feelings and completely overindulging in all manner of food. That, just as much as not eating at all, was a sign that something was not entirely right with Dean.

But Dean turning down  _pie?!_  Especially in a season where pie has been a plot point in 75% of the episodes so far? (I mean sure, there’s only been four episodes so far, but still… with pie featuring in 12.05 too, it’s pretty statistically significant).

I’m waiting to see how the entire scene/episode plays out before adding it to the pie masterpost, because I think this one might require a bit more analysis than all the previous Pie Appearances so far this season, simply because of Dean’s seeming disinterest in said pie. I am actually very excited by this…

  

 

[s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/anonymous)

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153009061995/ooh-and-dean-doesnt-turn-down-pie-in-front-of-his)

131 notes

**Anonymous asked: ooh and dean doesn't turn down pie in front of his mom - in fact, he eats it with a lot of gusto, to meet her expectations "you still like pie, right?" - in comparison to him dismissing pie in front of sam, who he's known for so long and is closest to...**

OH GOSH he ate it with far more than gusto. Like he might be trying too hard to prove how much he still likes pie.

I mean that was partly done for comedic effect, Dean trying to break the tension in that awkward family dinner, especially in the wake of his own disappointment on learning that Mary wasn’t the incredible cook he remembered her being. He was kinda overcompensating there a lil bit.

But now when he’s not trying to perform a character for anyone else’s benefit, he can turn that pie down.

GAH. I NEED THE WHOLE EPISODE NOW PLEASE.

  

 

[s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [Anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous)

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153014611140/ooh-and-dean-doesnt-turn-down-pie-in-front-of-his)

131 notes

**Anonymous asked: ooh and dean doesn't turn down pie in front of his mom - in fact, he eats it with a lot of gusto, to meet her expectations "you still like pie, right?" - in comparison to him dismissing pie in front of sam, who he's known for so long and is closest to...**

[postmodernmulticoloredcloak](http://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/153009743992/ooh-and-dean-doesnt-turn-down-pie-in-front-of-his):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153009061995/ooh-and-dean-doesnt-turn-down-pie-in-front-of-his):
>
>> OH GOSH he ate it with far more than gusto. Like he might be trying too hard to prove how much he still likes pie.
>> 
>> I mean that was partly done for comedic effect, Dean trying to break the tension in that awkward family dinner, especially in the wake of his own disappointment on learning that Mary wasn’t the incredible cook he remembered her being. He was kinda overcompensating there a lil bit.
>> 
>> But now when he’s not trying to perform a character for anyone else’s benefit, he can turn that pie down.
>> 
>> GAH. I NEED THE WHOLE EPISODE NOW PLEASE.
> 
> Oh yes. He was doing the emotional labor to make the family work with Mary and Sam. Just like he did with Mary and John, with John and Sam… That little bean of love has always shouldered the responsibility to keep the family together. That’s what hurts him the most–that  _she obviously has no interest in keeping this family together_ , like he says at the beginning of 12x04. He has always shouldered that job. Make yourself smile because you’re alive and that’s your job. And do it again the next week…
> 
> His “eat, drink and be merry” is a persona. It’s good that he’s dropped it in front of Sam (remember when he had the Mark and pretended to be cheerful? It was heartbreaking…), now he has to drop it in front of Mary too.
> 
> Not to be that person, but notice how he never used that persona with Cas. Dean doesn’t feel the responsibility to perform one-way emotional labor for Cas. He and Cas have been equals in their relationship since the beginning. Now it seems that Dean and Sam are slowly getting there, to be equals, too. They’ll be fully equals when they will  _feel free to be you and me_. Something Dean and Cas have been for a long time, Dean and Sam haven’t since Dean had to become Sam’s parent.

Yes. Good. Thank you.

Dean turning down pie now  _does not mean the same thing_  that it did in s9. Rather than an omen of negative stuff, it’s actually a breath of fresh freaking air.

Last episode’s pie served as an artificial barrier between the Petersons and reality (represented by Sam’s ringing cell phone), and was the vehicle for taking the family to “Rat Hell.” I mean, it looked pretty enough, but that’s all. Nobody ever even ate it. It was just a symbol for the “apple pie life,” that illusion of a perfect happy family. Dean finally turning that down isn’t him rejecting family altogether, but rejecting that romanticized or idealized notion he’d been clinging to for 33 years.

 

 

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153024641520/flyingfish1-mittensmorgul-ltleflrt)

154 notes

[flyingfish1](http://flyingfish1.tumblr.com/post/153023653893):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153023355810):
>
>> [ltleflrt](http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/153022037503):
>>
>>> [flutter-by](http://flutter-by.tumblr.com/post/153021959100):
>>>
>>>> [ltleflrt](http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/153021498803):
>>>>
>>>>> Dean wanted the pie at the beginning of the episode.  You could see it in his eyes.  He kept looking at it, and then stopping himself for reaching for it.  
>>>>> 
>>>>> At the end of the episode he says he deserves some pie.
>>>>> 
>>>>> So.  He’s not letting himself have his favorite treat.  Why did he think he didn’t deserve it in the beginning?
>>>> 
>>>> At the beginning of the ep, I assumed it was just Dean still being off, with Mary being gone. But his use of the word ‘deserve’ at the end, I wonder if he’s punishing himself somehow. Dean carries a lot of responsibility on his shoulders to keep the family together and protect it. Mary leaving may have signaled to him that he had failed in that duty, leading him to believe that he doesn’t deserve the nicer things in life…
>>> 
>>> I just rewatched the beginning and he  _wants_  that pie.  Nearly goes for it twice.  So he’s definitely punishing himself.  It’s gotta be a mom thing cuz that’s really the only bad thing that’s happened since the last time he had pie.
>> 
>> Pie has been his symbol for family, the apple pie life and all that, and now he’s not really sure what that means anymore. When Mary left, Dean blamed himself for not being enough (or for not being his 4-year-old self). In the context of this episode, he was still trying to feel worthy of Mary’s love. After all, he’d become the one thing she hated (a hunter).
>> 
>> But dammit if shooting Hitler in the face doesn’t make a guy feel worthy.
>> 
>> He’d already told Mary that he and Sam are good at what they do. They help people, and they stop bad things from happening. They’ve accepted their lives as hunters. And now,no matter what other problems they still have as a family, at least Dean’s got something incredible to claim as a major success as a hunter.
>> 
>> As if it wasn’t enough reuniting God with his long lost sister, ending the Leviathans, stopping the apocalypse… 
> 
> Oh, that reminds me! The diner that Sam and Dean were eating at. Am I misremembering or was it advertising “Home Cooking”? As in, Mary’s type of “home cooking,” as in meals that aren’t actually cooked at home. As in the bakery-made pie that Dean wants to eat at the end of the episode.
> 
> Could be that he’s making his peace with the  _reality_  of his “apple pie life”?

Heck yes. It looked like the name of the restaurant was Home Cooking (it was painted across the entirety of the front window glass).

And they went back there TWICE. Lunch and dinner.

(Also, the first time they were in there, Sam saw the waitress walking around with a pot of coffee and she wandered off, and Sam made a face like he wanted her to come offer him a refill, but she didn’t notice him. The second time they were there she refilled Dean’s coffee, and he replied “gracias,” and didn’t even otherwise look at her. Just drank the coffee and kept focusing on the case.)

This is the kind of Home Cooking Dean’s always been used to, after all. And at the end of the episode, he wanted to go celebrate at the place he’d seen advertised as “the best pie in 1000 miles” or some such… Even if it’s not home cooking, it it’s still good.

 

[spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [oh dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-dean) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake)

 

 

[Nov 11, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061566925/cake-alert-im-halfway-through-reading)

859 notes

[](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/image/153061566925)  


CAKE ALERT! I’m halfway through reading [@dorkilysoulless](https://tmblr.co/mEVTCeicV7J6r3Ho8K9UKcA)‘ episode review and saw the comment about Dean maybe not wanting pie at the beginning but hey, at least he got some chocolate cake, and I was like WHAT I WOULD REMEMBER CAKE.

WELL HERE IT IS. DEAN ATE CHOCOLATE CAKE AT THE DINER. The handle of the fork is pointed toward Dean. He was eating that cake. With a little red frosting rose left over. A LIL RED FROSTING ROSE.

(sorry my screencapping abilities are limited to taking pictures of my tv screen with my phone BUT THAT IS CAKE REMNANTS WITH A LIL RED FROSTING ROSE).

DEAN. ATE CAKE. IN PUBLIC. IN FRONT OF SAM.

No wonder Sam was so confused when Dean wanted pie again at the end of the episode. Like, oh, so you were fine eating cake all day yesterday, but today you want pie again? Well, okay.

Because so far this season pie has been about Family, and sometimes you need a little space from that. But that doesn’t mean you’re gonna abandon that family, either. You can have both. Pie and cake. Family and… something more.

[spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [dean winchester is bilingual](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-winchester-is-bilingual) [dean's gay thing](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean%27s-gay-thing) [destiel](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/destiel)

 

 

[Nov 17, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153317521775/winjennster-elizabethrobertajones-just-for-a)

35 notes

[winjennster](http://winjennster.tumblr.com/post/153316131464):

> [elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/153315966748):
>
>> just for a certain tag:
>>
>>> BOBBY  
> Are you under the impression that family’s supposed to make you feel good?!  **Make you an apple pie** , maybe? They’re supposed to make you miserable! That’s why they’re family! 
> 
> because lizbob’s tags are just too funny:
> 
> [#weird rewatching](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/weird-rewatching) [#4x22](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/4x22) [#Dean vs cake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-vs-cake)[#Mittens proceeded to emotionally gut me by pointing out Karen making him all those pies half a season later](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mittens-proceeded-to-emotionally-gut-me-by-pointing-out-Karen-making-him-all-those-pies-half-a-season-later)[#this is not a Mittens appreciation blog](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-not-a-Mittens-appreciation-blog) [#Dear diary: Mittens is the worst](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dear-diary%3A-Mittens-is-the-worst)

*gasp* NOT A MITTENS APPRECIATION BLOG?! I AM THE WORST?!

Dear Diary: Lizbob started it by yelling at me about pie.

 

[i need a 'sorry lizbob' tag](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-need-a-%27sorry-lizbob%27-tag) [spn 4.22](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.22) [parallels](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/parallels) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [bobby!](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/bobby%21) [karen singer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/karen-singer) [and her 'peace not pain' and endless pie baking before bringing bobby the ultimate pain for a second time](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/and-her-%27peace-not-pain%27-and-endless-pie-baking-before-bringing-bobby-the-ultimate-pain-for-a-second-time) [spn 5.15](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.15) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake)

 

 

[Dec 1, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153933373290/will-you-be-including)

10 notes

**[aranoragirl](https://aranoragirl.tumblr.com/) asked: Will you be including dean-looking-in-the-pizza-box in your pie masterpost? Or does nonexistent pizza not count as pie?**

You know, I should… I should probably also update it with the pizza he ate at Jody’s in 12.06…

Since I’ve already expanded the pie post to include bacon references, and pizza seems to be fitting in to this weird “found family” dynamic (and has for a while, remember the pizza party at the end of 10.18? *obligatory pause to cry a lil bit*)

But this box was empty. 

(I’ll update the post after I’ve had a chance to rewatch the episode on Sunday night, if I’m not passed out from travel exhaustion). :D

spn 12.07

 

 

[Dec 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154313575450/13-hi-so-i-noticed-a-coffee-cas-trend-and-i)

40 notes

**[cabinboyjackles](http://cabinboyjackles.tumblr.com/) asked: 1/3 HI! So i noticed a coffee & Cas trend and i was wondering if you noticed it too. It seems like Cas can't catch a nice coffee break with ALL of the Winchesters. In 12x01 he got Mary and Dean coffee, but Sam was missing. In 12x03 he had to leave**

> 2/3 urgently to search for lucifer and now in 12x08 he was bringing Sam and Dean coffee but angel radio happened and he dropped the coffee cups and they shattered.  3/3 Idk, I feel like there’s some symbolism to that and there are themes concerning home and family, especially with how the episode ended and the cups shattering…. or it could just be me lol

Hi! And oh dear. This show is gonna kill me with food references, isn’t it?

(which reminds me that I still haven’t updated the pie masterpost with 12.07 and 12.08 yet… I’ll really have to do that. And probably add coffee to that list now too)

Bacon is the new pie. Now coffee wants to have it’s moment in the  ~~sunshine~~  spotlight…

Cas has, in the past, connected coffee with humanity. 

> You know, I remember when you first discovered it. Before you started brewing it, you’d just chew the berries. Folk tale is true, by the way, you learned it from the goats.

While he popped from Biggersons to Biggersons evading capture. He was using his incredible understanding of the universe and physics and angel powers, all the while ordering a cup of coffee everywhere he went. That montage of all the different locations, with Cas sitting there unchanged, unaffected by the mindblowing trick he’d pulled on the angels, casually sipping a cup of coffee and remembering this little detail from the distant history of humanity because it was something interesting about people. And now Cas is suddenly there having a cup of coffee, the product of eons of humanity, just casually talking about it all.

I have feelings about Cas and coffee.

Remember Steve in 9.06 observing the guys making coffee in the Gas n’ Sip, mimicking them just the same as the first humans mimicking the goats chewing the berries? Yeah.

Cas and humanity.

It’s almost like coffee is for Cas what pie was for so long for Dean. Dean never got to have his pie, and now Cas hasn’t got to have his coffee.

Do we know that those cups Cas dropped in 12.08 were for Sam and Dean? Maybe one of them was for him. It’s not entirely implausible.

Just like Dean had coffee-related issues in 11.14 (Sam drank all the dark roast!), Cas has been having coffee-related issues now.

Gah. Okay. I need to update the pie-cake-bacon-coffee masterpost I guess. I wonder what food the show is gonna toss at us next? >.>

(i mean really my food-related meta tag for s11 was [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) i mean why not throw that in there too at this point :P)

 

[spn 12.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.08) [spn 12.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.01) [spn 12.03](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.03) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [cabinboyjackles](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/cabinboyjackles)

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

[Feb 25, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157716629045/heck-i-was-just-going-about-preparing-to-update)

110 notes

HECK. I was just going about preparing to update the Pie Masterpost, and I was going to use this image of Dean reading the menu at Roul’s diner:

Because it features the Dessert Menu, first item on the list: PIE. Of course it is. I was curious what KIND of pie, and…

Yeah, Strawberry pie. Nice. And you can’t go wrong with classic apple… but… wait… RAISIN PIE? [AKA FUNERAL PIE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwhatscookingamerica.net%2FHistory%2FPieHistory%2FFuneralPie.htm&t=YzZkZTIxMGM1MDRiN2EwNWYwOWQ1ZmJjOTJmMmIxN2IwMWY4ZTY0YixsM3dEeFREZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157716629045%2Fheck-i-was-just-going-about-preparing-to-update&m=1)?!

And then, if they serve apple pie, why serve apple strudel as well? Seems a little bit redundant. I mean, they’re technically different things, but they’re both basically a pastry shell with apple filling when you come right down to it.

But then there’s chocolate cake, TWO GENEROUS LAYERS WITH HOME MADE ICING!

I’ll be adding this to the [Pie Masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/s12piemasterpost) here in a minute, but this was just to on the nose not to share separately.

FREAKING FUNERAL PIE. IN THE DINER SCENE.

 

[spn 12.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.12)

 

 

 

[Feb 26, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157745431575/i-cant-stop-referring-to-the-beer-as-mama-beer)

25 notes

**Anonymous asked: i can't stop referring to the beer as "mama beer" lol. i also paused the episode a whole handful of times but wasn't able to see what the sunrise special consisted of. :P**

Well, Mama Beer is accurate (Jerry Wanek named it after his mother, after all).

And THE SUNRISE SPECIAL IS AN UTTER MYSTERY!

We never do get a clear look at what it is…

I think this is as close as we get:

Ketch has covered up “Sunrise” with his sugar shaker. Not ominous at all, I’m sure, since he didn’t spend that final scene “sweetening” Cas’s close call with what felt like a really insincere apology… He’s sold Mary a line that so far she’s been willing to believe about the Men of Letters and it having been a “rogue operative” acting outside their authority who’d tortured Sam. And so far Mary’s been drinking that tea, with just a spoonful of sugar in it…

Yeah. Not ominous at all.  
spn 12.12

 

 

#  [Re: Cake Plates](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/158531221980/re-cake-plates)

[Mar 17, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/158531221980/re-cake-plates)

43 notes

[floralmotif](http://floralmotif.tumblr.com/post/158529751072/re-cake-plates):

> Those cake plates have been haunting me since 12.08 and by now they’ve warranted their own meta. I’m still not entirely sure what all this means, but it’s interesting. 
> 
> There has already been a ton of meta about Dean and cake and pie. How he generally prefers pie but he occasionally goes for cake and so on. It’s been a metaphor for Dean’s sexuality for a while now. Someone else is probably better versed in it than I am though.
> 
> So since 12.08, the Eldritch Diner has presented us 3 cake plates. Each with a baked good in them:
> 
> In 12.08, they were behind the counter, uncovered. They appeared to be a cake, and 2 pies. 
> 
> In 12.12, the cake plates are presented like this:
> 
> [Keep reading](http://floralmotif.tumblr.com/post/158529751072/re-cake-plates)

Pie and cake have had a lot of meanings in a lot of contexts this season, but pie specifically has been about “family.” I’m referencing my[ Pie Masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12) here, where there’s a much more complete description of all the pie (as well as other symbolic food) in s12. Pie is “the apple pie life” right now, and I’ve been thinking of cake as that “something more.”

A LOT of the pies presented in s12 have involved some level of deception or toxicity or conflict. So far, the cakes have been pretty straightforward and unproblematic in comparison…

in 12.01 “strawberry shortcake” is on the menu and pie isn’t, yet pie is the dessert we see being served. Sort of a “not as advertised” pie.

in 12.02, Dean reminisces about Mary’s home cooking, only to learn she never cooked anything and it was all store bought, while shoveling in a store-bought pie as his childhood memories crumble to dust.

in 12.04, the pie sat on the table between Gail and Abraham and Sam’s ringing cell phone. Later it’s pictured next to the can of Rat Hell rat poison that Gail had baked into her family’s dinner. That pie was the worst symbol of toxic family. It may have been homemade, but yeesh, I’d rather have store bought over that.

in 12.05, Dean TURNED DOWN THE PIE. He needed some time and space from family stuff. During their hunt, he ate cake, and at the end, only after he killed Hitler, was he ready for the “best pie in the state.”

in 12.06, the only kind of pie we see is pizza, shared with Jody. Ever since 10.18 I’ve thought of pizza as the “found family pie.”

in 12.07, there was only an empty pizza box.

in 12.10, they discuss pie, but we never see anyone order or eat it.  Ishim sort of sneers about it and tosses money on the table for it. If pie is family, Ishim’s actions acknowledge his grudging tolerance of Cas as “family,” without actually BEING family with him (by sticking around and sharing the pie).

I think you covered most of the rest above, other than mentioning the three pies on the 12.12 menu were strawberry, apple and raisin… and I’ve never heard of anyone eating raisin pie outside of a funeral. Not to mention there’s only three cake plates on the counter in 12.12, despite there being FIVE pie/cake shaped items on the menu. Where are the other two?

 

 

[Apr 13, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159548214210/so-we-never-saw-dean-eat-anything-other-than-the)

43 notes

So we never saw Dean eat anything (other than the hot coffee he used as a really lame flirtation device, even for Dean) at the diner that first night, but the next morning he comes in and steals Sam’s breakfast. It looks like some sort of egg white omelette with vegetables in it (which Dean has pronounced to be terrible back during s10). He eats it with GUSTO until he uses the excuse of Sam talking about the slippery meat or whatever to push the omelette away as if that killed his appetite.

But later in the episode, after they’ve BEEN at a meat packing facility and seen all the “slippery meat” up close and personal, Sam finds Dean wolfing down a burger at that diner, drowning it in ketchup like he did back in 5.14 before he LOST his appetite, and asks him how he even has an appetite after what they’d seen at the meat factory.

“Grow up, Sam. Burger’s beef, bacon’s pig, soylent green is people. But this… this, this is heaven.”

And he takes a huge bite.

(also note he’s changed out of his Cas-coded outfit… with the dark and light diagonal stripe tie and the plaid under his shirt collar that he’d been wearing before.)

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18)

 

 

[Nov 29, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168015415850/in-the-138-promo-pic-theres-also-a-half-eaten)

31 notes

**Anonymous asked: In the 13.8 promo pic there’s also a half eaten slice of pie and it looks like it’s on Dean’s side. Other than zombie Karen’s pie, Dean doesn’t usually get to actually eat any so this a promising sign, yeah? :)**

Oh gosh, Dean vs Pie (vs Cake) is A Whole Thing around here… I mean, I cataloged [the Pies of S12 as a meta project](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12), and I have an entire tag for that…

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake>

(yes, I am the flailing muppet who [wrote a scream-flail post about Dean refusing pie and then eating cake in 12.5.](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061566925/cake-alert-im-halfway-through-reading).. and he’s excitedly headed toward a place that serves the “best pie in the state” by the end of the episode. but let’s move on for now, shall we? *clears throat and arranges the battle bathrobe in a slightly more dignified fashion* *gives up because it’s a ratty bathrobe and contains no dignity*)

(from [this post](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167952746200/sammyhale-supernatural-ep-13x08-the-scorpion))

Thing is, Dean actually getting to eat his pie– like he did in 12.02, during the Very Uncomfortable Family Dinner with Mary– isn’t always a positive thing… If you haven’t read lizbob’s post on the pie and love themes, comparing the 12.02 scene to Zombie!Karen’s pies, I highly recommend it.

<https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/152160893008/elizabethrobertajones-im-gonna-go-out-on-a>

as well as this continuing conversation on the subject:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152296394315/dorkilysoulless-thejabberwockychronicles>

And it looks like Dean’s only taken a bite or two out of this pie… like he’s got a small taste of it and that’s gotta hold him for a while. We’ll see how this scene ends up playing out in the episode, because as always, these promo photos tend to be either too vague to make any definitive meta statements about, or so misleading as to make any speculation on them irrelevant, but I wanted to stick a pin in it to discuss after the episode airs. I am REALLY interested to know the full extent of Dean’s interactions with this pie…

And if that comment doesn’t just define who I am as a person and as a meta writer, then I don’t even know what I’m doing here. :P

[spn 5.15](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.15) [spn 12.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.02) [spn 13.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.08) 

 

 

[Dec 6, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168260412725/402-are-you-there-god-its-me-dean-winchester)

31 notes

4.02: Are you there God? It’s me, Dean Winchester.

The Impala pulls up to a stop. SAM is driving while on the phone.  
 **SAM** : Yes, Dean, I’ll get the chips. (pause) Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? (pause) Exactly.  
SAM gets out of the car and sees RUBY waiting.

Long story short, Sam gets caught up talking with Ruby about angels and why she can’t stick around if angels are getting involved, and Sam tells her he’s not scared of angels… >.>

But the upshot of all of that is… Sam forgets the pie.

The last time Sam had gone to fetch food when Dean had asked for pie specifically was in 2.21. Sam was snatched right out of the diner (and obviously was unable to get pie whether he would’ve remembered it or not). Everyone in the diner was killed horribly (by demons that time), just as they were in the diner in 4.01 (this time the DEMONS were killed, presumably by Cas). But in 2.21 Sam was resisting using his “demon powers” out of fear of becoming evil, but now we see him freely using those same powers because he’s been convinced that he was somehow taking an inherently evil thing and using it for good. On top of that, he was flat-out lying to Dean about ALL of it.

(this is the sort of logic that works on people who’ve been manipulated– or should we say “brainwashed” because that’s the word of the year, even if it’s not “truly brainwashing,” it’s undeniable that Sam’s been influenced by Ruby and that he truly  _believes_  he’s doing the right thing… despite the fact that we KNOW he’s been manipulated and influenced both through physical addiction to demon blood and emotional and mental conditioning, and this will all eventually lead to him releasing Lucifer and beginning the apocalypse. I mean… this is how the show utilizes brainwashing… I don’t think anyone can say that Sam was operating entirely independently and making objectively grounded choices here, but this is a meta for another post… >.>)

The whole point here is pie. Because of course it is.

In 13.08, Bart the Crossroads Demon tries to soften Dean up with a slice of cherry pie, at the same time he tries to soften Sam up by calling him “the smart one.”

(and recall in 4.01, another diner scene where Dean orders his own pie that’s delivered by a demon, which he never gets to eat, because back then Dean was thoroughly behind the eight ball. He had yet to learn that he’d been rescued by angels, and that he and Sam were a part of a much larger “destiny,” and that the apocalypse was about to chew them up and try to spit them out… and he never got to eat that pie… Things Have Changed for Dean in the intervening nine years…)

So Bart orders Dean this lovely cherry pie, maybe expecting Dean to just mindlessly gobble it down. But Dean waits. He ignores the pie, waiting for Bart to play his cards and make his pitch, because Dean’s soooo not behind the eight ball anymore. Now he’s got the veritable King of the Crossroads (and a poor imitation of the old one, at that) calling HIM up to make deals, thinking he can somehow keep the upper hand over the Winchesters when the moment he made that call asking for their help he’d already irrevocably lost it.

So yeah, of course Dean eats the pie, because he’s already cut the metaphorical strings attached to it.

[spn 13.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.08) [spn 4.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.01) [spn 4.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.02) [spn 2.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.21) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake)

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on to some beer-related meta...

[Nov 17, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153305775275/i-bring-tea-and-food-for-thought-there-was-a)

34 notes

**[trisscar368](https://trisscar368.tumblr.com/) asked: I bring tea and food for thought. There was a parallels gifset floating across my dash that paired the hug from 12.01 with Dean and Mary to the hug from What Is and What Should Never Be (2.20). I've been mulling over the episode, and so far I can see a lot of parallels and inversions between the two. Thoughts?**

Oh hello! Thank you for the tea. :)

I don’t know if I’ve seen the exact gif set you’re referring to, but I did try to look for it. I found plenty of other gifs from both episodes (and also looked up a few from 5.16 while it was at it, because gah those 2.20 gifs are so reminiscent of the “Dean’s Heaven” version of Mary that it’s scary.

It sort of makes me wonder if, back during 2.20, Jensen was given a note to play his solo interactions with Mary as if he were that lost little 4-year-old whose mother had just died. Because the heaven version of Mary in 5.16 was his memory from when he was 4, and he duplicated his 4-year-old reactions up to and including repeating his 4-year-old self’s exact lines to fill in the blanks of the conversation with his mother. GAH THAT IS JUST AWFUL! Poor Dean. :(

(I mean, Sam had to stand there and witness this memory and couldn’t even interact with it because he’d never had a chance to even lay down sad memories of Mary, and I’m pretty sure Dean had it worse because  _this particular scene was one of his happiest memories?!_  Yes, Mary made him a sandwich and offered him pie, but her whole phone conversation with John was about a fight they were having, and 4-year-old Dean had to be the one to offer comfort and support to Mary…  _and that was one of his HAPPIEST memories? Wow._  Alrighty then.)

But it seems to me that all of Dean’s interactions with Mary (at least when the two of them were alone together and Dean wasn’t compelled to Perform Dean for Sam, for Jess, for his girlfriend) were somehow childlike.

And I managed to squeeze a shot of his face in there during the hug. He just looks shell shocked, you know? 

Also of note, in 2.20 Dean got another sandwich from his mom, but NO PIE. THERE WAS NO FAMILY PIE IN DEAN’S DJINN DREAM. There’s been so much meta about how Dean’s “wish fulfillment universe” of the djinn dream cast himself in such a negative light; that this was all he felt he deserved, to have a “respectable” girlfriend, to have a rocky-to-nonexistent relationship with Sam, to be have it be expected that he’d already be drinking early in the day when he was enjoying a “reward” of a cold beer while he admired the lawn he’d just mowed. I mean, everyone else in his dream was relatively happy but wow what a hollow and lonely sort of wish he had for himself, you know? It was a tidy foreshadowing of Dean’s ideal of that apple pie life that didn’t even include any actual apple pie. This is some of the burden that Dean and Mary are now grappling with, each in their own ways.

And then in 12.02 he finally got his pie from Mary and gobbled it down like a cross between that 4-year-old and a dude that was just told this was the last pie on earth and it would self destruct if he couldn’t shovel it all in by the time the clock hit zero.

He could see his illusions shattering, this idealized and romanticized version of his mother he’d clung to his entire life was crumbling before his eyes. This image of Mary he’d valued so highly that even in his own wish-fulfillment universe he consistently fell short in his personal life  _because he felt unworthy_. His only moments of true, pure happiness in that ‘verse were really with her– sitting at her table, being “taken care of” like his 4-year-old self would’ve wanted, and in turn doing something his adult self would’ve been happy to do for her in return (mowing the lawn… a completely mundane task that was still something he’s never even done in reality up to that point).

In retrospect, the rest of his life in that universe was just him sort of ~floating along~ and feeling unsettled. That should’ve been his first clue that the “picket fence” life wasn’t what he really wanted, or even felt he really deserved to have for himself. And that conflict is something he’s been fighting with ever since.

It even informed his “dream vision” of Lisa in 3.10, the soft-lighting romantic-blur picture of the picnic scene where she told him she loved him. We also get the same sort of impression of Dean’s actual attempt to make a life with Lisa between 5.22 and s6. The entire montage at the beginning of 6.01 feels like it could fit right into that same dream ‘verse. And then, surprise surprise, the monster that finally comes calling to pull Dean out of that little white picket fence bubble? DJINN.

I feel like djinn, el sol beer (since Carmen, Dean’s djinn dream girlfriend was literally ripped from an el so ad), African dream root, the idealization of Mary, and so many illusions about Dean’s “apple pie life” are entirely wrapped together. It’s always been a romanticized and impossible dream.

But that’s also good news, because based on how Dean had always visualized  _himself_  fitting into those happy-ending scenarios, GOSH HAS HE COME A LONG WAY. He no longer truly sees himself the same way he did back in 2.20, or 3.10, or in s6. It’s a recent development, but dammit, Dean is finally starting to believe that he might deserve some pie (or cake, even).

([x](http://charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com/post/153025090560))

 

[trisscar368](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/trisscar368) [spn 2.20](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.20) [spn 5.16](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.16) [spn 12.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.01) [oh dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-dean) [mary f. winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/mary-f.-winchester) [winchester family dynamics](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/winchester-family-dynamics) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [eschewing the dessert binary pffft](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/eschewing-the-dessert-binary-pffft) [someone's in the kitchen with dean-o](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/someone%27s-in-the-kitchen-with-dean-o) [spn 12.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.02) [spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn 3.10](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3.10) [monsterrrrrrrrsss](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/monsterrrrrrrrsss) [spn 6.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6.01) [for those not fluent in wanekese el sol is the beer of illusions and deception it is a warning sign](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-those-not-fluent-in-wanekese-el-sol-is-the-beer-of-illusions-and-deception-it-is-a-warning-sign) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs)[s12 as s6 redux](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-as-s6-redux)

 

 

[Jan 27, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/156459253480/the-song-playing-in-1209-while-crowley-and-cas)

10 notes

The song playing in 12.09 while Crowley and Cas met at the bar…

In Heaven there is no Beer.

From [Project Gutenberg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gutenberg.us%2Farticles%2Fin_heaven_there_is_no_beer&t=ZDE3MTE5MjMzZWFlOTU1OGNkMjY1ZDU5NTRiMjM0M2Q5NGNjNDhlZixTRnRPM0dKag%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156459253480%2Fthe-song-playing-in-1209-while-crowley-and-cas&m=1):

**In Heaven There Is No Beer**  is a song about the [existential](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gutenberg.us%2Farticles%2Feng%2FExistentialism&t=YmVhOTM2NjU0MTZjYTUyMWYyYTVhMmM0YzBmMTQ1ODIwYTc0OGYwZCxTRnRPM0dKag%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156459253480%2Fthe-song-playing-in-1209-while-crowley-and-cas&m=1) pleasures of [beer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gutenberg.us%2Farticles%2Feng%2FBeer&t=NjNlOWJjZDNmMmQ3M2IzMTZlNWFkZGE5OGRjNGRlNmU5YWRkOThlNCxTRnRPM0dKag%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156459253480%2Fthe-song-playing-in-1209-while-crowley-and-cas&m=1) drinking. The title of the song is the reason to drink beer while you are still alive. The song in German is “Im Himmel gibt’s kein Bier”, in Spanish, “En El Cielo No Hay Cerveza”. [3] It was originally composed as a movie score for the film  _Die Fischerin vom Bodensee_ , 1956, by [Ernst Neubach](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gutenberg.us%2Farticles%2Feng%2FErnst_Neubach&t=NDJjNTBhNGYxMzI2MDYzNjc4ODI2MTMyYTIxZGQwMWY4MDAxYzBjYixTRnRPM0dKag%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156459253480%2Fthe-song-playing-in-1209-while-crowley-and-cas&m=1) and Ralph Maria Siegel.[4] The English lyrics are credited to Art Walunas. 

In heaven there is no beer.  
That’s why we drink it here (Right Here!)  
When we’re gone from here,  
all our friends will be drinking all our beer!

[spn 12.09](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.09) [in heaven there is no beer but here on earth cas is surrounded by meta beer signs >.>](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/in-heaven-there-is-no-beer-but-here-on-earth-cas-is-surrounded-by-meta-beer-signs-%3E.%3E)[supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [lonzo's lager sounds like longing lager... but maybe the opposite of longing here...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/lonzo%27s-lager-sounds-like-longing-lager...-but-maybe-the-opposite-of-longing-here...)

 

 

[Feb 13, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/157208020940/do-you-think-the-el-sol-beer-of-lies-has-any)

16 notes

**Anonymous asked: Do you think the El Sol beer of lies has any connection to Cas being associated with the Sun?**

Hey there! And no, I don’t believe that Cas has ever been associated with El Sol beer. It was first introduced in 2.20, long before we met Cas.

Like “the girl from the waffles,” Elke in 12.11, Carmen in 2.20 (i.e. Dean’s “perfect” girlfriend) was literally the girl from the El Sol magazine ad with a generic personality applied. She was a two-dimensional photograph come to life.

The thing with El Sol is it says on the label that it’s the sun. Heck, the logo is even designed to LOOK like a scrolled label…

It’s PROCLAIMING to be “the sun,” but just because that’s what it says on the label doesn’t mean that’s what’s really there. I mean, look at that original ad, featuring Carmen, aka “the girl from El Sol:”

Where’s the sun? Instead of there being an ACTUAL sun in the sky, all you get is this weird banner proclaiming “THE SUN.” It’s a deception. It’s a imitation. A fake.

Cas is the actual sun. :P

[el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [*flings self into the sunshine*](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Aflings-self-into-the-sunshine%2A) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [this is a major case of THE LABEL IS WRONG](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-major-case-of-THE-LABEL-IS-WRONG) [And at the heart of WHY El Sol is the beer of unreality and deception and flim-flammery](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/And-at-the-heart-of-WHY-El-Sol-is-the-beer-of-unreality-and-deception-and-flim-flammery)

 

 

[Apr 1, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159092620895/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-mittensmorgul)

98 notes

[postmodernmulticoloredcloak](https://postmodernmulticoloredcloak.tumblr.com/post/159085320247/okay-look-at-my-crap-gif-skills-that-basically):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159082207325/okay-look-at-my-crap-gif-skills-that-basically):
>
>> OKAY LOOK AT MY CRAP GIF SKILLS, that basically involve me taking live pics of my tv screen with my phone. Now that we all understand that I fully acknowledge that I am crap at making gifs and I have zero business claiming this gif has any purpose other that making this one specific meta point, let’s move along to the actual meta point I wanted to make by inflicting this atrocity on y’all…
>> 
>> This singular moment, in my opinion, is proof that Mick’s past the point of any sort of “Come To Jesus” level redemption, and it’s all about the beer.
>> 
>> Yeah, haha it’s your expected stereotypical British reaction to drinking an American beer, a la that Eric Idle joke:
>> 
>> Haha, yes, hilarious.
>> 
>> But we know that [the beer on Supernatural isn’t  _just_  beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural%20beer%20signs). And the beer Mick’s drinking here is Margiekugel… which has been the Mom Beer, the Winchester Family Beer this season.
>> 
>> And this is the face Mick makes when he tastes it. He’s not willingly swallowing what the Winchesters are serving him.
> 
> He tastes it and grimaces but he keeps it in his hand and brings it with him, idk if that can be significant. He’s also the one that brings it to them. Maybe in this situation the mom beer doesn’t mean mom in a good sense. Maybe it means mom in a toxic BMoL entanglement sense, and that would add a layer to Dean stopping Claire from having it. Mick brings it to them, tastes it but the taste isn’t to his liking after all, yet clings to it…?
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

Heh, Proper gifs. :P

Yeah, he takes it, but we know he’s also putting on an act here; claiming he’s going up to his room to “write his reports.” What a terrible euphemism.

Anyway, regardless of who brings the beer to the table, this is the brand most associated with the Winchesters. This is their “typical everyday beer” that they tend to drink when there’s not even a meta point to be made about it. This is about as close to anything on this show can get to “Winchester Generic Normal It’s-Just-A-Beer Beer.”

And Mick doesn’t care for it.

Not only doesn’t he care for it, he makes a face like he’s revolted by it.

And he sort of “clings” to it, yeah, but I think that was more in service to his terrible alibi (writing reports!). If he was going up to his room, he wouldn’t leave a full beer on the table. But he wasn’t. He was going to the hospital to murder a teenager. Which meant leaving the hotel, getting in a car/taxi/whatever. And he wasn’t gonna take the beer with him to his scheduled assassination.

Yeah. I don’t see a way to make anything positive of this.

And actually, the “Mom in a toxic BMoL entanglement sense” could work too. Because if Mary’s perhaps having some regrets or reservations about working with the MoL (because she has been shown to have at least SOME reservations about deploying some of their more horrifying weapons in the past), then maybe she’s going to start becoming a distasteful thing to the MoL too… especially once she finds out they’ve decided Sam and Dean are too problematic to allow to continue living… which it seems like that decision may be made in the next episode, so…

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.16](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.16) [spn s12 speculation](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-speculation) [mick of the mol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/mick-of-the-mol) [HEY LOOKIE! NOW WITH ACTUAL PROFESSIONAL LOOKING GIFS! :P](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/HEY-LOOKIE%21-NOW-WITH-ACTUAL-PROFESSIONAL-LOOKING-GIFS%21-%3AP) [men of letters vs hunters](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/men-of-letters-vs-hunters) [margiekugel](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/margiekugel)[supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs)

 

 

#  [The Rule of Three](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159618462860/the-rule-of-three)

[Apr 15, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159618462860/the-rule-of-three)

158 notes

After 12.08, [it looked like fives were officially going to be a thing](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/154340456590/welkinalauda-mr-ketch-pulls-up-to-the-cool-jazz). Now, we’ve moved on to threes. For which I’m grateful, considering I read the [Principia Discordia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDiscordianism%23Law_of_Fives&t=ZDI3Y2NkNGRmMmE1ODVmZDgyNzNiYzIyOGZjMzg1NTJhOWYyZTk0YSxZWnE3WUZTTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159618462860%2Fthe-rule-of-three&m=1)… then again 12.08 sort of read like some bizarro Illuminati-like plot anyway so maybe that was the point? Who knows.

Point now is that we’ve been seeing a lot of threes lately. Here’s a few that I’ve spotted since 12.16 that seemed to stand out particularly:

Most beer signs and brands (and even most of the liquor) on Supernatural are invented for the show. They’re not real world brands that we can go out and buy. You never see a Budweiser sign, or a Miller Lite sign in any of the bars the visit. So the 3 Sheeps sign we’ve seen now in 12.16 and 12.18 struck me as something I should pay attention to.

We first saw it in the window of the Lucky Badger Pub in 12.16:

And you can see it in the next day, but it’s not illuminated, when Dean confronts Mick about having killed Hayden.

It’s hard to see but there you go…

And then we saw it AGAIN in the BS Cafe in 12.18. It was the ONLY beer sign and the ONLY neon sign in the entire place:

After this scene, we never get another look at that particular wall of the diner.

In this context, I wondered if there might be some specific reason the show broke long tradition and inserted a “real world” brand DELIBERATELY into a world where most of our normal brands don’t even seem to exist…

So I looked up the [3 Sheeps brewery](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.3sheepsbrewing.com%2Fabout%2F&t=YTIwNDI1NjAxYjM5ZjBkMGE4YjAyOTU2MTg2ZmFiNTQ0NDc5ZDhiMSxZWnE3WUZTTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159618462860%2Fthe-rule-of-three&m=1), and at the top of every page is some variation of this quote: “We have a strong aversion to doing things the way they’ve always been done.” Yet the owner is a fourth generation brewer who decided he wanted to do things differently while still upholding the family tradition of brewing beer. Instead of a big factory, he started in a small brewpub. 

(and after spending time on their website researching this, I would really like to try their beer, but they seem to only be locally available in WISCONSIN, where both of these episodes are set, but which is real dang far from Vancouver, where the show films, too… which means these signs are NOT just accidentally in EITHER of these locations… and I cheerfully “blame” Jerry Wanek for it, since he’s from Manitowoc, Wisconsin originally and [gets a kick out of making local references in his set designs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.htrnews.com%2Fstory%2Fnews%2Flocal%2F2016%2F02%2F16%2Fsupernatural-airs-cobia-inspired-episode%2F80462820%2F&t=MmNkY2E1N2JkODEyOWExMWE3NWE5N2FmYzMwMDBiMWU4Y2EzODE3MSxZWnE3WUZTTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159618462860%2Fthe-rule-of-three&m=1). But he’s never broken the in-world beer branding thing, to my knowledge, because [Supernatural uses beer brands as a sort of visual language of their own](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural%20beer%20signs). And the list of fictional beer and beer signs they use is [extensive](http://200dollargod.tumblr.com/post/55879856964/alcohols-of-spn-for-my-own-reference-more). So WHY use a “real” beer sign this way, and not just as a one-off, unless it was for some specific purpose?)

These two episodes featured Werewolves and the god Moloch as the monsters of the week. Wolves are often paired with sheep, either as predators of sheep or as the “wolf in sheep’s clothing.” And Moloch was not a sheep, but a goat-god, whose human sacrifices were covered up for generations by the creation of the local legend of “Black Bill,” a human wearing a goat mask. So, a wolf in goat’s clothing, I suppose. Sheep, goats, meh.

(still love Ketch’s “chupacabra” line at the end of the episode, because chupacabra literally translates to “goat sucker.” Considering Sam and Dean had just finished hunting down a goat (like a chupacabra might), it sorta implies that Ketch is going to be hunting THEM next… in Texas…:P)

So who are the “3 sheeps” in each of these episodes? In 12.16 are they the three victims of the werewolf? Hayden, her brother, and Claire? Because it doesn’t seem to refer to Sam, Dean, and Mick. But they ALSO stayed at a “Three Star Hotel.” And heck if that place didn’t look like it had at least one more star than that, with the valet parking and bellhops all over the place and, black-tie-wearing waiters tending to people lounging in the fancy lobby. heck CHOCOLATES ON THE PILLOWS? Not at any 3 star hotel I’ve ever been to… but they called it THREE. 

And then another ominous reference to threes:

**Mick** : So we’re good?  
 **Sam** : Not quite, but we’ll give you a second chance.  
 **Dean** : Just don’t mess it up. There won’t be a third.

(he’d already burned his third chance with Magda, but Sam and Dean had no idea about that yet… and he’d probably burned his fourth by having given the mission in 12.12 to Mary in the first place, and his fifth, sixth, and seventh… who knows what else The Code has prompted him to do that we haven’t learned about yet…)

Aside to discuss some threes in 12.17– 

  * Dean had unsuccessfully tried to call Cas three times.
  * Rennie Rawlings gave his “Top of my class at Kendricks” speech three times… Mick dismisses him tersely with “Oh, cheers. What do you want?” Eileen tells him no one cares. And Dean expresses the same sentiment but doesn’t even let Rennie finish his sentence.
  * Maybe this is a stretch, but Dagon is the third Prince of Hell they’ve had dealings with.



And then [here at the end of 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159605662850/drsilverfish-faith-in-dean-12x18-the) we also have Ketch wearing this snazzy little pocket square folded to look like a crown with three points:

Which leads us up to the preview for 12.19, which will be the third Cas-centric episode of the season. Cas is back and staying in Room 3. Which sort of reminded me of the “will we three be enough?” from the end of 9.22 after he gave up his army for Dean, and Dean replied that they always were (hint, they were enough to stop Metatron, but Dean died…). 

And then finally, I just find this an amusing little fourth wall break:

**Sam** : Hey. How you feelin’?  
 **Dean** : Like I just went 12 rounds with a god. So, you know… normal.

Pffft. 12 rounds with a god. Dean’s been dragged along by the writers (both in text by the ‘writers’ Chuck and Metatron, and the literal writers of the show itself) for 12 seasons. That is absolutely normal for him.

If I’ve left off any recent threes, please let me know and I’ll add them in. :)

[spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [spn 12.16](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.16) [spn 12.17](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.17) [spn 12.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.12) [spn 12.15](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.15) [spn 12.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.08)[supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs)

 

 

[Apr 21, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159831593770/601-deans-year-of-el-sol-comes-to-an-end-with-a)

34 notes

6.01: Dean’s year of El Sol comes to an end with a wake up call from a djinn…

You can’t outrun your past.

The whole idea that Dean could just leave his entire life behind, everything he’d ever know, to live that normal life with Lisa, was always destined to fail. (again, sorry, y’all gotta know I’m grinding my teeth to nubbins over the promise Sam forced on Dean…)

(Worst. Thing. Ever.)

(Asking Dean, as his dying wish, to go live the life that SAM had always wanted to live, without a damn care about what Dean might want, about who DEAN REALLY IS AT THE CORE OF HIS BEING. Because that was a huge damn assumption on Sam’s part, that Dean would want the same thing HE always wanted.)

(And we have absolute proof of that after s12. Sam really doesn’t understand Dean very well at all, but at least he’s learning now. Because who Dean is (as we learned once and for all in 12.11)  _is a hunter_. With all his other memories wiped away, Dean’s instincts take over and he IS a hunter.)

There’s so much deception going on in this episode though. Like EVERYTHING Dean has to tell EVERYONE, from his buddy who lives across the street right down to Lisa herself, IS A FREAKING LIE. I mean, what an awful freaking way to live. Never being able to tell the truth to ANYONE, putting on this mask of normality every single day…

Like the opening montage to Beautiful Loser, it all looks like a drudgery that Dean does his best to smile his way through, with flashes to similar acts from his life before. NOTHING HAS CHANGED for Dean, but the setting. He’s going through these motions but instead of beheading a vampire he’s chopping a board, instead of prying a coffin open he’s prying siding off a house he’s remodeling, instead of grabbing beers with Sam he’s drinking at a neighborhood picnic… and he can’t let go of that past because he’s constantly having to redefine it with lies that are painfully close to the truth yet sanitized for this new apple pie life…

(have I mentioned that this was literally the worst thing that Sam has ever asked Dean to do…)

**Dean** : you been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin’ text message?!  
 **Sam** : You finally had what you wanted, Dean.  
 **Dean** : I wanted my brother, alive!  
 **Sam** : You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I’m sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life.

(*gnashes teeth* FUCK NO YOU ARE WRONG SAM. He didn’t want THIS. This is what YOU wanted him to want. Not the same thing, Sam.

And yes I know he’s soulless here and just Does Not Get It, and has zero ability to empathize, and we see later that all his instincts about people are shot to hell without his soul to even sympathize with what Dean might want here, but to me this is the ultimate proof that Dean played “Performing Dean” way too well, and that Sam bought into it all way too well, also.)

(okay this is where I inch way too close to the line of Bitter Dean Girl, so imma back off before my head explodes)

Enter Samuel, who Dean is shocked to also see back from the dead, and the flashbacks to Mary’s original deal with Azazel and Samuel’s original death. And one of the big reasons why we started s12 with the notion that it was going to be a redux of s6. That’s panned out to a large extent, but if you’ve been reading along in my rewatch at all, it’s really an entire series redux. S6 didn’t occur in a vacuum, and was already attempting to Find Another Way, based on the first five seasons. And s6 was the real turning point in that particular journey.

I ADORE s6 for a lot of reasons, because in a lot of ways it’s the beginning of Dean having stepped in front of his destiny just a bit, and it’s the first major test of Dean’s gut instincts, where the story begins hinging on the choices he makes. Even when everything in the universe is conspiring against him, he catches on quick, and he TRUSTS HIMSELF above everything else.

**Dean** : Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?  
 **Bobby** : Yeah – a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That’s what it meant.  
 **Dean** : That woman and that kid – I went to them because you asked me to.  
 **Bobby** : Good.  
 **Dean** : Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out.  
 **Sam** : You promised you’d leave it alone.  
 **Dean** : Of course I didn’t leave it alone! Sue me! A damn year? You couldn’t put me out of my misery?  
 **Bobby** : Look, I get it wasn’t easy. But that’s life! And it’s as close to happiness as I’ve ever seen a hunter get. It ain’t like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean.  
 **Dean** : Do I look out to you?

Maybe the more important question was, “Do I look HAPPY to you?” Because yeesh. What right did Sam have to presume that Dean was HAPPY. That Sam told BOBBY that Dean was happy in his new life? Despite the facts that Dean just laid out about how horribly he was coping in that life?

**Dean** : I should’ve known. I should’ve known that if I stayed with you that something would come, because something always does. But I was stupid and reckless and…You can’t outrun your past.

(yeah that was the tagline for s11…)

**Dean** : Oh, yeah. Go ahead, say it – call me a soccer mom. Whatever.  
 **Samuel** : “Soccer mom,” huh? Well, I’ll have to look that up on the “intranet.” You know, believe it or not, I…I get it, Dean. You wanted a normal life. Your mom wanted a normal life, too. You remind me of her, actually. The attitude, for one thing. Your brother tell you what we been dealing with the past few months?

Dean getting judged left and right, yet proving that he’s just as good (or better) than all the Campbells  combined. And this does recall Mary’s “call the internet” line from 12.02. But really, Samuel just doesn’t get Dean either.

Yes, Mary wanted a normal life, and she wanted normal lives for their children, but Dean is  _so far beyond_  normal anymore, he knows who he is and has made his peace with it. And what he is is in no way “normal.”

But the sheer fact that “You can’t outrun your past,” but with Samuel in s6 and Mary in s12, Dean (and Sam) are having to literally face down these pillars of their past, but it’s giving them a chance to rebuild those pillars so they can become a true foundation for the future instead of a cobbled-together structure they’d been believing in all these years.

The djinn poison shows Dean the exact same scenario playing out with Lisa and Ben that had played out with Mary and Sam when he was little– Azazel killing Lisa on the ceiling, feeding Ben demon blood, all while Dean lies helpless on the bed.

S6 began this rewrite of the entire Grand Plan. but in this iteration, Dean’s already walking in armed with all of this knowledge about the machinations of Heaven and Hell, about Angels and Demons, about the role he was supposed to play– DESTINED to play, and yet defied by a judicious application of free will.

He’s starting out the rewrite, the second attempt at the apocalypse, already ahead of the game… with one key missing factor: Castiel.

And it’s all down to the horrifying promise Sam had extracted from Dean in 5.22. That Cas hadn’t been willing to ask Dean to break. And all of that led to the ruination of the next two seasons, which in turn led to the ruination of Dean himself by the beginning of s10…  Can you tell I really fucking hate that promise? All based on Sam’s lack of understanding of who Dean is as a person because he bought in to Dean’s performance and Dean had been unwilling to shatter the performance when Sam was asking this dying wish of him before making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world? Yeah… Hate it all. :P

Which brings us back around to s12… Where Sam is making these unilateral decisions to work with the MoL, to bring about this “world without monsters” so that Dean (and he himself, but Dean) can finally have this “white picket fence” life without having his past come back to haunt him again? All the while Dean is showing him in big and small ways behind the curtain of his performance mask. And Sam is beginning to see the real picture here.

**Sam** : Look, I practically shoved you at them.  
 **Dean** : That’s a funny way to put it, but all right.  
 **Sam** : I’m just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought… You could have it, you know? But now I’m not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you’ll be putting them in danger if you go back.

Yep. SAM wanted that for Dean. That’s SAM’s dream. NOT DEAN’S. And even soulless, Sam recognizes the fact he screwed up here… And for a brief second, he recognizes just how important Dean’s instincts and influence are on him, because Dean EMBODIES the perfect hunter. Not Sam’s cold, methodical, whatever gets the job done practicality.

**Sam** : You just went. You didn’t hesitate. Because you care, and that’s who you are. Me? I wouldn’t even think to try.  
 **Dean** : Yes, you would.  
 **Sam** : No, Dean. I’m telling you, it’s just better with you around. That’s all.

And then the real kicker, the one that makes Dean suspect there’s something really not quite right about Sam, he refuses the keys to the Impala when Dean offers them. After it was the Impala that saved the world, and Sam’s attachment to his lifetime of memories associated with it…

But Dean’s still too preoccupied with protecting Lisa and Ben from the nightmares he’s brought into their lives to really see it yet.

[spn 6.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6.01) [s12 meta rewatch](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-meta-rewatch) [el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [lies and damn lies](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/lies-and-damn-lies) [sam vs reality](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-vs-reality) [s12 as s6 redux](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-as-s6-redux) [but really this is s12 as EVERYDAMNTHING redux](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-really-this-is-s12-as-EVERYDAMNTHING-redux) [seriously though why doesn't everyone just trust dean's gut instincts it's like he's got an uncanny magical gift here...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-though-why-doesn%27t-everyone-just-trust-dean%27s-gut-instincts-it%27s-like-he%27s-got-an-uncanny-magical-gift-here...)

 

 

[Apr 28, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/160086234940/619-yes-i-said-i-was-gonna-focus-on-1219-today)

27 notes

6.19: (yes I said I was gonna focus on 12.19 today but screw it, this is too important)

Eve, Mother of All Monsters

In 12.14 SAM WAS QUOTING HER BEFORE HE SHOT THE ALPHA VAMPIRE. That whole spiel about the natural order:

**EVE** : You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. (Sam scoffs.) I liked our arrangement.  
 **SAM** : What arrangement?  
 **EVE** : The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy.  
 **DEAN** : Okay, so what changed?  
 **EVE** : My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children.

And then she morphed into MARY.

I mean, sound like s12 to anyone else?

Not to mention the little boy she turned into the ultimate beast, a monster undetectable to hunters who not only slipped below their radar, but who earned their sympathy enough for them to DELIVER the kid to a new victim pool.

(sound like the nephilim to anyone else?)

Back in s6, it was all about the souls. With the BMoL it’s almost the reverse– it’s about humanity and getting rid of every last monster. Which is just swinging around to the opposite end of the spectrum from the underlying issue in s6, breaking the natural order in the other direction…

but something is definitely ~shady~ with Cas here:

**BOBBY** : How did Crowley get away? I mean it’s not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless –  
 **DEAN** : Unless what?  
 **BOBBY** : Unless he meant to.  
 **DEAN** : Bobby, this is Cas we’re talking about. (to Sam) Do you believe this? (Sam doesn’t answer.) Sam?

And Dean’s refusal to see it, because he wants so badly to trust Cas, means he missed everything Eve said about the souls that he’s been warned to pay attention to all season…

**EVE** : Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put ‘em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he’d be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I’ll quite playing nice. I’ll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let’s see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it.

But souls aren’t the issue in s12, humanity is.

6.19 also OPENED with Sam and Dean consulting a “friendly monster,” Lenore the vampire from 2.03. And I think we’re about to see the return of some friendly monsters here in s12. Heck even 12.20 will have them working with the Witch Twins (friendly monsters).

One last interesting thing… in the bar at the beginning of the episode where Eve turned and killed everyone inside, the two neon beer signs were the Heaven-coded Schultz (i.e. the one that gave Cas his “halo” in 12.15) and the accompanying El Sol. Those two signs in combination also happened in 5.18 (when Cas saved Dean from saying yes to Michael), in 6.14 in the bar where the vengeful spirit’s sister unknowingly socialized with her murderers… I mean this is a combo that says “dangerous deception.”

 

[spn 6.19](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-6.19) [spn 12.19](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.19) 

 

 

[Jun 4, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/161437533945/could-you-make-or-do-you-have-a-cheat-sheet)

15 notes

**Anonymous asked: Could you make (or do you have?) a cheat sheet that lists all the beer labels on supernatural and what they mean?**

Hi there! I have a tag for that:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs>

But as I’ve mentioned elsewhere, I’ve only started using that tag relatively recently (like in the last year or so?) so I’m sure there’s a lot of meta I’m missing in that tag. It’s an excellent place to start as far as meanings behind the beer brands themselves.

The beer we’ve probably meta’d the most on is El Sol, the beer of lies and deception (which I have tagged <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol>)

And second most frequent is probably Schultz, the beer of death and transformation (tagged here: <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/schultz-the-beer-of-death-and-debt>)

For an excellent masterlist of all the alcohol brands used in Supernatural (and a pretty thorough cross-reference to which episodes a lot of these signs/brands appeared in), this is my go to resource:

<http://200dollargod.tumblr.com/post/55879856964/alcohols-of-spn-for-my-own-reference-more>

(posted here in case tumblr doesn't thanos itself tomorrow)

 

 

[Sep 26, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/165764865055/i-have-a-peculiar-question-concerning-the-recent)

88 notes

**[punainenpuolukka](http://punainenpuolukka.tumblr.com/) asked: I have a peculiar question concerning the recent photos of Dean grieving with head phones and drinking beer. Cause, from what I've understood American beer is basically piss water that doesn't taste good but also is not good for the purpose of getting drunk, especially for a seasoned alcoholic like Dean (I just made myself sad). So why is he drinking beer? Also, in Spn it's more of social/food drink anyway, so why not go for the hard liquor if its for "self-medication against heart ache" thing?**

Hi there! I can’t believe you’re forcing me to defend American beer! But I’m up for the challenge. I guess we should lead in with a joke.

Why is American beer like screwing in a canoe? Because it’s fucking close to water.

*audience laughter*

I know that joke. And I have to say the bit about the flavor is true for SOME American beer. All the “lite” beer that really has very little in the way of flavor is hardly worth drinking if you actually LIKE beer. But a lot of folks drink it specifically TO get drunk, because it IS like drinking water, you know?

Sure, some brands have low alcohol content, but most fall into a range comparable to most European beers. I googled it and found this handy website:

[http://getdrunknotfat.com/alcohol-content-of-beer/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgetdrunknotfat.com%2Falcohol-content-of-beer%2F&t=M2I1ZmQzMGUyOGMzZWQ2OTExNzQ0YzY0ZDAxOTI5OTRhYmUyMzMzZCw0ckk4OFU3aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165764865055%2Fi-have-a-peculiar-question-concerning-the-recent&m=1)

Regular old Budweiser is 5% alcohol. We drink it because it’s not terrible, and it’s cheap (especially if we used to drink Yuengling until we learned that they supported Drumpf and reassessed our life choices…).

Brief aside to defend a lot of newer American beers that are definitely NOT pisswater in a can. We do know how to make decent beer, and there’s not just one kind of American beer. Especially in the last 20 years or so when craft breweries seem to be popping up everywhere. Yeah, those tend to be more expensive, but a lot of them have higher alcohol content too. We aren’t just a nation of pale lagers anymore. :P

So the real beer that Margiekugel is modeled after is Leinenkugel, which is 4.7% alcohol. It’s one of their standard go-to, we-just-keep-it-on-hand beers on the show. It’s also the “Mom Beer” by virtue of the fact it’s named after Jerry Wanek’s mother. :P

But the way Dean’s alcohol dependence has been shown over the years fluctuates wildly. In s7 during some of his lowest moments it became a plot point (can you even get drunk anymore? It’s like drinking a vitamin…), and he once said in 5.11 he told his hallucination of the psychiatrist that he had somewhere in the neighborhood of 50 drinks A WEEK just to get to sleep. (I JUST watched that episode)

But he’s never shown going into withdrawal, never shown really suffering the effects of alcoholism. He doesn’t suffer the DT’s in Purgatory, you know? And his alcohol use seems to be used more as a plot device to show his emotional state rather than an addiction. So looking at his drinking that way rather than in a “real world” way, we haven’t really seen him quite that bad off in a while, with at least eight empty beers all on his own.

Even for a dude Dean’s size, eight beers are gonna make a significant dent in your sobriety. He hasn’t been shown drinking an awful lot since… I’m thinking the last time we saw him drinking ANYTHING was the wine in 12.20? He had a couple of glasses and was looking chill but not drunk by any means. Before that we had Dean getting absolutely drunk under the table by Mick in 12.17. So we know from that his alcohol tolerance has slipped from his old s7 days of “alcohol is a vitamin.”

But drinking wine vs drinking beer vs drinking hard liquor are sort of coded differently socially. Wine was used as the “family dinner” drink with the Banes family. It was more of something pleasurable to drink and feel a little chill with. Hard liquor (especially drunk as shots or even straight from the bottle as we’ve seen do in the past) is essentially a vehicle from going from stand-up sober to passed-out drunk in the quickest time possible. Beer is somewhere in between, and Dean keeping a steady progression through beer after beer is the sort of drunkenness where you can remain upright but sort of sustain this state of  _almost_  on the verge of passing out indefinitely. Basically he was moody-broody, and that much beer is just a visual aid. :P

I think the whole point of that scene (without any other context to understand it yet) is that Dean doesn’t want to pass out and forget. If he’s listening to music, he’s basically flogging himself with feelings. He doesn’t want to forget, he’s just extremely pointedly focused on  _remembering_. And being all emo about it.

[spn s13 speculation](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s13-speculation) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [alcohol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/alcohol) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [i still can't believe you made me defend american beer like this :P](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-still-can%27t-believe-you-made-me-defend-american-beer-like-this-%3AP) [but there's nothing wishy-washy about the alcohol content of our pisswater](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-there%27s-nothing-wishy-washy-about-the-alcohol-content-of-our-pisswater) [but cheap beer is still cheap beer and i imagine dean doesn't shell out for the fancy shit very often](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-cheap-beer-is-still-cheap-beer-and-i-imagine-dean-doesn%27t-shell-out-for-the-fancy-shit-very-often) [because the cheap stuff works just as good and not all of it is pisswater anyway...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/because-the-cheap-stuff-works-just-as-good-and-not-all-of-it-is-pisswater-anyway...) [seriously yuengling why did y'all have to be that way i actually LOVE your cheap beer dammit](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-yuengling-why-did-y%27all-have-to-be-that-way-i-actually-LOVE-your-cheap-beer-dammit) [punainenpuolukka](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/punainenpuolukka)

 

 

[Oct 16, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166472803110/is-dean-considered-an-alcoholic)

17 notes

**Anonymous asked: Is Dean considered an alcoholic?**

Hooboy, you really come with a complicated question… I’m searching for old meta about how Dean’s alcohol consumption has been used more as a visual narrative device than having been represented as legitimate real-world alcohol dependence. His drinking fluctuating between what looks like serious alcoholism (like in s5 when he was at loose ends over the apocalypse and drinking 50 drinks a week just to sleep, and in s7 when his alcohol consumption peaked to show us the depths of his despair), to when he seems relatively well adjusted in comparison (such as in mid s8 when things appear to be working relatively well for the Winchesters and they settle into the bunker and Dean switches to drinking a lot more coffee instead of alcohol).

There have been jokes and comments made about Dean’s drinking, and the fact that he is an alcoholic, but this is not Real Life where such things always have consequences, you know? Rather than get in to all of that again here, please have some links. Some of these may be more relevant to this specifically, but all of them have to do with Dean’s relationship with alcohol:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/165764865055/i-have-a-peculiar-question-concerning-the-recent>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/158454840380/tell-me-that-i-am-not-the-only-who-first-thought>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/149306630020/on-deans-drinking-and-cas-making-him-want-to-be-a>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/149302567310/on-dean-drinking>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/140154133735/deansmanlyfeels-skeletonofficer-is-it-just>

And these two I think probably touch closest to how I see them use alcohol on the show:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/140111386870/did-mentions-of-alcohol-seem-ooc-in-1115-sam>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/140112153375/this-is-the-alcohol-anon-again-i-guess-part-of-my>

 

 

[Oct 20, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166623104705/im-sorry-but-the-bicolours-this-season)

25 notes

**[fuckedupasusual](http://fuckedupasusual.tumblr.com/) asked: I'm sorry but the bi!colours this season?! Everything in the 3 Sheeps (!!) bar in 13x02 and now in the 13x03 sneak?! It is so in everyone's face, I can't!!**

I KNOW. And I hate that I’ve been sitting on this message so long, but I want you to know that I am planning on writing Long Meta on this exact topic… with the 3 Sheeps (and how that imagery has been used in the past, and essentially referring to humanity as livestock…) AND the colors… I don’t know if there was so much bi colors in this episode as just… shockingly bright hues in general… but there were definitely a few things I need to point out. Especially with all the beer signs in that bar…

And HECK the fact the bar was a direct callback to 10.01′s Black Spur and Anne Marie, where Dean went and essentially had one (1) whiskey, sort of like he was having an impromptu lonely wake for Crowley all by himself, with a Kingdom beer sign over his shoulder and the Fast Jack Ale sign disappearing behind a post… Like he was temporarily shutting out his current issues and having a moment of silence for Cas as well… I haven’t had a close look at the rest of the bar (hopefully hotn will get to that scene soon, they’re about half done with the episode already but not QUITE there yet…) I guess I’ll have to save the rest of this meta for tomorrow when I have pictures to reference. :P

There’s one anon I’m also addressing kinda-sorta with this temporary apology post:

> bi color at Asmodeus background??? blue on yellow on dean’s background???? what what

I extend a humble apology to you as well. I swear there is real meta coming on this asap!

[spn 13.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.02)

 

#  [More sheep and goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166719612875/more-sheep-and-goats)

[Oct 23, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166719612875/more-sheep-and-goats)

104 notes

I’ve been threatening to write long meta on 13.02, but there’s so much visual symbolism to parse out and it is so early in the season, so while there’s a barrage of imagery to sift through, it’s still a bit early to know what sort of weight to attribute to them, but a few of these things are also carryovers from s12. As such, Instead of writing that long meta, I’m gonna use this post as a pinboard of sorts and make some notes for future consideration.

(all screencaps from [HotN](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D288&t=M2MwOGUwZDk3ZGVkMzAwNmVlMDRhY2U0MTRjNzA3YzAwYTIxOWMzZixURDFpVFZKaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166719612875%2Fmore-sheep-and-goats&m=1))

We’ve already seen some hints (from bts and promo photos) that there’s a sort of cowboy/wild west theme running through at least a few of early season episodes, and that’s already become apparent between Dean’s Chuck Wagon Donuts and coffee, and the sign for the hotel:

Black Hat, with a side of glowing spur (which also resembles [all the starburst lights](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-love-those-dumb-starburst-lamps) Jerry Wanek is so [enamored with](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Aidiotically-waves-at-internet-photo-of-a-couple-of-lamps%2A-%2Aimagines-jerry-knows-and-understands%2A)). Even without knowing there’s an attached bar called the Black Spur yet, we’re already being subtly reminded of 10.01 and Dean’s “howling at the moon” with Crowley at another bar/motel called the Black Spur here. From 10.01, Black Spur and attendant blonde waitress/bartender that Dean had a relationship with (in a room with ugly yellow diamond-patterned lights in our prison imagery recap, while spending most of his time getting blazingly drunk and singing terrible karaoke and avoiding any sort of responsibility at all, since he was a demon and all that… but point being that Dean was with Anne Marie because she was  _there_ , and the alcohol was  _there_ , so he slept with her and drank and did whatever he wanted because he could):

And then the current Black Spur Bar, with attendant blonde waitress/bartender (who unbeknownst to Dean had been murdered and replaced by a yellow-eyed demon, but who Dean was as honest as he could be with, because he didn’t have any reason to lie. He also turned down her offer for another drink. Just because the alcohol was  _there_  and the waitress was  _there_ , didn’t mean he would just  _take_  them like he had in the past… a lot of this scene was a complete subversion of his Summer of Love…)

We even have a similar shot of her in profile as they have similar conversations from opposite ends of the line… One about abusive relationships, and the other about failing to live up to the expectations of an absent/abusive father.

Which brings me to the sign behind waitress!Asmodeus here:

While Dean had come to the bar to get a little reprieve from the horror of the last three days, he had ONE (1) drink, and not diving head first into a bottle, while looking through something on his phone in a rather contemplative and quiet fashion. It made me wonder if the place had reminded him of Crowley (and possibly their flickr albums), but also of Cas (who he’s been shown repeatedly to be in hardcore grieving mode over, and maybe scrolling through all the texting and emoticons Cas exchanged with him over the last few years). Whatever he’d been doing, it was clear he was looking for a little quiet space to collect his thoughts.

He’s interrupted by Asmodeus, who was fishing for information by doing what any bartender in an otherwise empty bar would do– strike up a conversation with the only patron in the bar. I’ve read some pretty far-fetched theories that Dean should’ve been on his guard and suspicious of the woman, and that he was dumb for being so open and honest with her, and that it’s a definite sign that Dean is In A Bad Place™ and dangerously off the rails… and no? Just because he had a “bad feeling” about stopping at the motel/bar to begin with? (which they only apparently did because, as Sam said, Dean had been hallucinating sheep on the road… which actually reminded me of Cas’s dilemma over falling asleep in 9.03 when it was suggested that he count sheep, resulting in his perplexed wondering about  _what_  sheep…)

I’ve seen it suggested that the fact he didn’t immediately notice the waitress was actually Asmodeus was a sign that his “spidey senses” had failed, as a direct result of his current nihilistic mood. Even though it isn’t even until the following morning that they have any reason to suspect demonic involvement at all. They’d warded their rooms against  _angels_ , so Dean didn’t fear  _angels_  would be able to get to them for the time being. As far as Dean knows, he’s covered his bases.

Proof that his spidey senses (and self-preservation instinct) are still in full effect is his fight with the demon in his room the next morning. Even with his back turned, he  _knows_ there’s something behind him and he reacts appropriately. While talking with what he had no reason to believe was anything other than a human woman just trying to make polite conversation, he simply tried to do the same in return.

**Asmodeus** (walking around collecting empty beer bottles): Get you another?  
 **Dean** (sitting at the bar with an undrunk shot of whiskey at his elbow, focused on his phone): Yeah, sure.  
 **Asmodeus** : What the hell, you’re not driving, right? J.. I seen ya at the hotel. Passing through with, what? Your buddies?  
 **Dean** (from a different angle, where the yellow and blue glowing Kingdom beer sign is now literally perched on his shoulder): Ah, that’s my brother, and… some messed up kid.  
 **Asmodeus** : Aw, kid’s messed up?  
 **Dean** : Yeah, issues with his dad.  
 **Asmodeus** : The older fella?  
 **Dean** : No, that’s uh, Donatello… uh, he’s a… guy we work with.  
 **Asmodeus** : I hated my old man. I ran away myself. See, my mom would never stick up for me, but… (sighs) you know kids. No matter what, they still want the old man’s approval. Well, that’s how it was for me…   
 **Dean** : Yeah, That’s… that’s how it was with me, too.  
 **Asmodeus** : I’m talking your ear off. I’ll– I’ll grab you that drink.  
 **Dean** : You know what? I’m good. Uh, I’m gonna take a walk. (he finally drinks his original drink and leaves)

NOTHING HE SAID IN THIS CONVERSATION WAS DANGEROUS OR LED TO ASMODEUS TAKING JACK. Nothing he said here was particularly secret info, and he obscured the actual truth of who the people he was with really were. He didn’t go announcing the kid’s father was Lucifer or that Donatello was a soulless former prophet of Chuck… I mean, this woman was  _trying to be nice to Dean_ , he was just trying to be left alone for a few minutes and still engaged in polite conversation that she essentially pushed on him, and excused himself after a reasonably polite amount of time. Notice through the entire conversation he continues looking down at his phone, signalling that he’s not really interested in conversation, yet the woman persists. If she’s noticing things happening at the motel enough to have noticed Dean’s associates, then he literally does need to give her some sort of reasonable story lest she get suspicious of him… That’s literally part of how Sam and Dean have always tried to blend into the background and not get noticed.

He was actually laying down what seemed like a reasonable cover story along the lines of reasonable cover stories they’ve always used in the past when locals got a bit overly-friendly or nosy about their business.

I did, however, find it interesting that after the establishing shot of the bar, the next shot we get is a wide shot in which the Fast Jack Ale sign is visible again, but is almost immediately obscured by this post beside Dean:

It’s on screen so quickly that there isn’t even a cap of it on HotN., but you can see it glowing a little bit from behind that post… I find it an interesting justaposition for an earlier shot, where Dean, Sam, and Jack first enter the hotel room. I’ve also seen a gif of this going around saying that Jack was the only one “in the light” in this shot:

Which is true in one sense, because you can barely see Sam in the shadows at the right, while Dean’s lit with red prison bar imagery… but at least he’s standing NEXT to a lamp. The source of light making Jack so bright isn’t visible to us, but the brightest light source in the room (that we can see, illuminating the bright blue wall over Jack’s shoulder in that first cap), Jack walks right to the center of the room and physically  _blots that light out with his body_.

Considering the Fast Jack Ale light gets the same treatment by a big wooden post Dean’s leaning against in the bar scene, I find it interesting enough to point out here.

Okay, back to the shot of Dean in the bar, huddled around his phone… while the Fast Jack sign’s obscured behind him and all we see is the purple-to-pink glow above him (hello bi flag lighting). Thing is, as soon as Dean’s attention is drawn away from his phone, he’s reframed not against the bisexual colors, but with something protective hovering above his shoulder– the Kingdom Beer sign most commonly associated with Cas.

Who said Cas wasn’t there to be the angel on Dean’s shoulder? Because that’s exactly what this shot’s implying throughout his entire conversation with Waitressmodeus. Short aside here to reiterate the comment I made last week about Jack walking around in the altogether looking for his “Father.” People thought I was joking when I suggested he hadn’t been talking to the pirate,  _but to the parrot on the pirate’s shoulder_. I really wasn’t joking. For now, I’m taking this shot ^^ as proof that Jack was talking to the parrot.

It’s just like the shorts thing… Just because Cas said once, years ago, that he’s not there to perch on anyone’s shoulder… it’s kinda been his whole shtick for the last 10 years so…

Back to the point of this post… (sorry, as per usual, there will probably be more tangents I’ll run down… it’s because I have no other choice…)

Aside from the Kingdom, the obscured Fast Jack, and the 3 Sheeps, the only other glowing signs in this place are these:

The red and yellow Tom’s Tequila sign featured prominently in 11.21 (with very long meta attached [here ](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/144341089110/f-ckyeahfutbol-f-ckyeahfutbol-i-decided-to)and [here](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/144312804630/wait-what-oh-my-god-i-didnt-notice-the) and [here](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/144311203250/postmodernmulticoloredcloak-miss-devonaire)), but again it’s the red and yellow warning colors in this shot to counteract the blue and yellow heaven-coded Schultz sign (i.e. DEAAAAATH by duty). Note there’s no El Sol going on here, because Dean has no idea that the waitress isn’t anyone other than she appears to be. But the Tequila sign is sort of pointing to a bait-and-switch…

There’s also one of those infamous “caged halo” lights we so often associate with Cas on the ceiling behind Dean in this shot, but notice it’s switched off right now…

Also in the very near foreground of this shot, it’s hard to make out but it looks like two glowing beer taps, the handles of which are pink and blue. Just saying…

And again detouring back around to the original reason I starting putting all these images together… 

The [3 Sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3%20sheeps) meta from 12.16 and 12.18. 

We wrote a lot about different bible verses having to do with sheep and goats, including the passages from Luke where Jesus tells the parable of the prodigal son, which is the  _third_  version of the sheep/goats parable that he relates.

Sheep are mentioned several times in the Song of Solomon, as well. Throughout the bible people have been compared to sheep, flocks, etc. with the Lord as our shepherd. There’s no shortage of possible metaphorical comparisons to sheep imagery in the bible. But since we were specifically shown the Song of Solomon in this episode, I think that’s likely the source of comparison relevant to this particular episode.

But we also know that Jack himself is serving as a mirror for all three members of TFW. The Rule Of Three is applying in all sorts of different contexts through this one sign. :)

So there you go. I probably should’ve titled this Mittens Rambles On Pointlessly While Gesturing Wildly At Seemingly Random Stuff But I Swear All Of It ///Means Something///. None of this currently Means Anything yet, though. I’m just beginning to pin random stuff to my cork board. I haven’t even got out the red twine yet. I just wanted all of this potentially future relevant stuff in one place for ease of future pointing and screaming and red twine connect-the-dots. :P

[spn s13 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s13-spoilers) [spn 13.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.02) [i love those dumb starburst lamps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-love-those-dumb-starburst-lamps) [*idiotically waves at internet photo of a couple of lamps* *imagines jerry knows and understands*](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Aidiotically-waves-at-internet-photo-of-a-couple-of-lamps%2A-%2Aimagines-jerry-knows-and-understands%2A) [this is a jerry wanek appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-jerry-wanek-appreciation-blog) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps) [fast jack's ale](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/fast-jack%27s-ale) [where's that gif of the Kingdom logo fade in to cas's face from that episode...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/where%27s-that-gif-of-the-Kingdom-logo-fade-in-to-cas%27s-face-from-that-episode...) [the scheherazade of supernatural](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-scheherazade-of-supernatural) [silent storytelling](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/silent-storytelling) [revenge of the subtext](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/revenge-of-the-subtext) [worst ship on the show](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/worst-ship-on-the-show) [spn 10.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.01) [spn 12.16](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.16) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [schultz the beer of death and debt](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/schultz-the-beer-of-death-and-debt)[tom's tequila](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/tom%27s-tequila) [dean winchester is bilingual](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-winchester-is-bilingual)

 

 

[Nov 14, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167499752865/hey-what-are-your-tags-for-beersign-meta-thanks)

27 notes

**Anonymous asked: Hey what are your tags for beer/sign meta? Thanks!**

oh, I’ve got a bunch. Unfortunately about a week ago Tumblr did that thing they’ve done to me a few times before where they decide to delete all the tags from my suggested tag pop up box, and I have to go manually hunt all my tags down and repopulate the pop up box. It’s infuriating, and only adds to the tag confusion I already suffer. :P

[supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) is the catch-all tag for this. It covers the actual signs in bars, bottles of beer, etc. Pretty much anything having to do with alcohol on spn.

I have individual tags for a lot of specific brands that show up frequently, too. A lot of these tags are incomplete, because I don’t always separate out the individual brands in posts. Hopefully I’ve caught most of these under the main beer signs tag though.

  * [Schultz](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/schultz-the-beer-of-death-and-debt)
  * [Margiekugel](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/margiekugel)
  * [El Sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) aka  [for those not fluent in wanekese el sol is the beer of illusions and deception it is a warning sign](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-those-not-fluent-in-wanekese-el-sol-is-the-beer-of-illusions-and-deception-it-is-a-warning-sign)
  * [Flathead Nation Spring Lager](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/flathead-nation-spring-lager) aka the [Failed Apology Beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-anyone-who%27s-forgotten-flathead-nation-is-the-%27apology-beer%27-cas-tried-to-by-for-dean-in-s8)
  * [El Burro](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-burro)
  * [Fast Jack’s Ale](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/fast-jack%27s-ale)
  * [Tom’s Tequila](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/tom%27s-tequila)
  * [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps)
  * [bison bud’s bar](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/bison-bud%27s-bar)
  * [texan star](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/texan-star)



And it’s not a beer sign, but here’s [the Roadhouse Monkey ](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-roadhouse-monkey)(there’s other posts on my blog from years ago that aren’t in this tag, but maybe someday I will actually organize things around here, so I’m putting it here for reference purposes.

I can’t believe I don’t seem to have a dedicated Kingdom Beer. This is as close as I get for that one:

[where’s that gif of the Kingdom logo fade in to cas’s face from that episode…](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/where%27s-that-gif-of-the-Kingdom-logo-fade-in-to-cas%27s-face-from-that-episode...)

Also, always a good reference just for which alcohols are featured in which episodes:

<http://200dollargod.tumblr.com/post/55879856964/alcohols-of-spn-for-my-own-reference-more>

There are clearly MANY other beer signs, but these are the ones that turn up frequently, and which have the most concrete meta relevance. There are probably others worth mentioning, but between El Sol, Schultz, Margiekugel, Flathead Nation, 3 Sheeps, and Kingdom, those are the ones I talk about the most. The rest just end up in the general beer signs tag. :)

(btw since tumblr ate my tags, I appreciate having an excuse to repopulate my tags list like this, so thanks!) :D

[spn meta masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta-masterpost) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [schultz the beer of death and debt](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/schultz-the-beer-of-death-and-debt)[margiekugel](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/margiekugel) [el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [for those not fluent in wanekese el sol is the beer of illusions and deception it is a warning sign](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-those-not-fluent-in-wanekese-el-sol-is-the-beer-of-illusions-and-deception-it-is-a-warning-sign) [flathead nation spring lager](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/flathead-nation-spring-lager) [for anyone who's forgotten flathead nation is the 'apology beer' cas tried to by for dean in s8](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/for-anyone-who%27s-forgotten-flathead-nation-is-the-%27apology-beer%27-cas-tried-to-by-for-dean-in-s8) [el burro](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-burro) [fast jack's ale](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/fast-jack%27s-ale) [tom's tequila](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/tom%27s-tequila) [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps) [bison bud's bar](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/bison-bud%27s-bar) [texan star](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/texan-star) [where's that gif of the Kingdom logo fade in to cas's face from that episode...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/where%27s-that-gif-of-the-Kingdom-logo-fade-in-to-cas%27s-face-from-that-episode...)

 

 

[Nov 24, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167855643420/do-you-have-any-thoughts-on-why-cas-and-luci-were)

53 notes

**Anonymous asked: Do you have any thoughts on why Cas and Luci were talking under a kingdom sign? I feel like there's a point but I can't grasp quite what it is.**

[tinkdw](https://tinkdw.tumblr.com/post/167845669767/do-you-have-any-thoughts-on-why-cas-and-luci-were):

> This is something [@mittensmorgul](https://tmblr.co/mH08bFF21ewTCayiwIXZEOg) talks about a lot so I would be remiss to answer, I would ask her :D

 

Hi there! And thanks! I’ve been trying to find the time to go through the entirety of Nick’s Bar to better understand the beer signs in there, but I haven’t had a chance yet (holiday weekend, real life is sadly taking precedence today)

Kingdom Beer is the “heaven coded” beer, but with regard to Dean specifically, it’s often Cas/Happiness coded. I believe the first time we ever saw it was in the biker bar in 9.09 that turned out to be filled with biker angels that ended up being slaughtered by the church glee choir angels…

But when specifically associated with Dean, Kingdom is  _his personal heaven_  beer. It’s the beer he drank while laughing at the Last Supper in 10.18. It was also framed over his left shoulder in the Black Spur Bar in 13.02 while he was grieving Cas and unwittingly chatting with Asmodeus, as if Cas were perched on his shoulder even when he wasn’t there. He drank a Kingdom beer in the Stampede Motel during the scene where they discover the “identity” of their ghoul, the scene that ended with Dean whooping with glee and saying he was gonna put on his boots.

But framed over Lucifer? Yeah, there’s a sort of tentative aura of redemption hovering around him this season. Not that he’s going to repent and be redeemed entirely, but he is on this “right side” in this particular problem with AU Michael trying to find his way to our world. And right now, at the end of 13.07, he and Cas are also on the same side regarding Asmodeus– both locked in his prison and equally in peril. We’ll have to wait and see how the narrative treats Lucifer over the rest of the season, but for now he’s a reluctant ally…

[spn 13.07](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.07)

 

 

[Nov 25, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167858697730/um-does-anyone-talked-about-the-crosses-behind)

15 notes

**Anonymous asked: Um, does anyone talked about the crosses behind/ next to Lucifer in AU World? What do you think? (sorry, if it was a topic before)**

[mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167849249395/um-does-anyone-talked-about-the-crosses-behind):

> Hi there! And yeah, I noticed them! I noticed one glowing especially bright behind Kevin Tran when he was all excited about his spell having worked, before Michael attacked him because in Michael’s opinion, the spell failed. Michael did fail to get through the portal himself before it closed, after all. :D
> 
> There have been an abundance of glowing crosses this season (infamously over Dean’s shoulder in 13.05/06 at his reunion with Cas. :)

 

Well, I just saw this again, and realized how sleepy/distracted I’ve been today (stupid holiday). And I didn’t comment about the cross behind Lucifer… but again it’s connected to the Kingdom Beer sign over his head at Nick’s Bar too.

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167855643420/do-you-have-any-thoughts-on-why-cas-and-luci-were>

[spn 13.07](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.07)

 

 

[Nov 27, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167960277635/in-the-bar-when-cas-and-lucifer-are-talking-did)

90 notes

**[fuckedupasusual](http://fuckedupasusual.tumblr.com/) asked: In the bar when Cas and Lucifer are talking, did you notice the fish sign behind Cas? :)**

HI HI. FINALLY GETTING A CHANCE TO ANSWER THIS PROPERLY! WHEEEE!

There are A LOT of signs in that bar… NICK’S BAR. With a big Mom Beer sign glowing outside. The first shot we see INSIDE the bar is of the corner of a pool table… notably someone sinking the 8 ball and theoretically winning the game.

We pan up to see this wide shot of Cas and Lucifer:

(all screencaps from [HotN](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofthenutty.com%2Fsupernatural%2Fscreencaps%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D293%26page%3D12&t=YWZiNmI4NWZjMDVmYzQ3NDk1MDkyMjc5OTVlN2E0ODg4NjllM2E4NixoSGlFckVzYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167960277635%2Fin-the-bar-when-cas-and-lucifer-are-talking-did&m=1), as per usual)

(also see [this interesting meta on ](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167913880070/hey-you-make-awesome-meta-and-for-that-i-want-to)the directing in this episode, and the silent storytelling that covers these conversations between Cas and Luci, as well)

You asked specifically about the fish, and it’s weird, which I’ll get to in a second. But there’s a few other interesting things I want to point to… the first is the Kingdom Beer sign, aka the Heaven-coded beer. For Dean personally, drinking that beer has a lot to do with Cas and his own personal heaven, but the sign itself tends to represent the duty of Heaven–which tends to be A Negative Thing overall, but here, I think it’s interesting for different reasons.

Lucifer is bringing this Very Real Problem  _to Cas_. Just like back during the apocalypse, Lucifer didn’t want the Earth to be destroyed, just the people on it. Even if he doesn’t care a whit for humanity, he still loves the rest of God’s Perfect Creation, or whatever he’d called it back then. So in that sense, he’s recruiting Cas to his side in order to save the Kingdom… because he knows that’s something Cas wants too.

(there’s the whole other matter of Jack, and what Lucifer thinks he might gain from retraining Jack to follow his lead instead of “taking after the mother,” or worse… rejecting Lucifer as his father and choosing Cas as his paternal role model instead… hooboy, who’s gonna break THAT one to Lucifer? :P But yeah, Luci’s plans for Jack seem about as altruistic as Heaven’s plans for him. Jack doesn’t belong to ANYONE other than himself. But that’s a subject for another post…)

It’s also interesting that Cas has his back to the pool cue/ball rack on the wall. There’s more sticks than brackets, so a couple of the sticks are just leaning against the corner of the short wall behind Cas, and all the balls are already in play on the table, despite the one game just having finished. So where’s the fish in all of this? It took me a while to spot it, because it’s not just a fish:

It’s HALF a fish.

HALF. OF A FISH.

It’s obscured by that little jut of a wall behind Cas. Light blue wall, tan plaque, AND HALF A FISH MOUNTED TO ALL OF IT.

HALF A FISH.

Kinda makes me wonder what the back half looks like. Is this a kind of reverse feejee mermaid situation? *imagines the fish has man legs*

Or is it only half a fish? Did the other half already escape the fate of being nailed to the wall of a dive bar beside a neon Kingdom Beer sign for all time?

With all the fish imagery surrounding Cas for YEARS, and [the Fisher King](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fisher-king) imagery from s12, this seems significant to note, so thank you for spotting it!

Also note the lighting behind Cas as he tells Lucifer he’s a little on edge, because the last time they were together, Lucifer killed him:

Blue and red, the conflict colors. And behind Lucifer as he retorts that the last time they were together Cas stabbed him:

(sorry, the screencaps are a LOT more washed out as far as colors go compared to what I have recorded on my tivo… but on my TV those glowing squares behind Lucifer look distinctly green. Hang on a tick…

Here, have some Quality Mittens Screencaps (i.e. I took a picture of my tv with my phone)

Eh, it’s still not exactly what I’m seeing on my tv screen, but still. Trust me, it’s green. Like, Mr. Yuk poison green. So while the light of the Kingdom beer sign might be shining on him just a bit, there’s still this toxic green blocks on Lucifer’s side of this discussion…

Which is honestly fitting right into the color themes they’ve been using all season. Remember the primary colors at the Black Hat motel in 13.02? or in  Patience’s wardrobe in 13.03? Well, Nick’s bar hits on the Red-Yellow-Blue themes too, with a touch of green added in to highlight the toxicity…

Here have a few previous posts on the subject:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166654833580/i-was-planning-to-write-about-how-this-entire>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166721182135/i-spot>

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166609141020/any-thoughts-on-the-significance-of-the-bright>

We see the Kingdom Beer sign again when the shot widens out as Luci asks about where Jack is, and he realizes that Cas doesn’t know. Then as Luci leans back and says, “Oh my dad,” the previously green boxes of light behind him turn to this:

this bright white bar of light, and the green’s shifted over to the reflection on the window instead.

Then inexplicably (unless you subscribed to the theory that [Cas just KNEW Dean was about to call him](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167952089070/elizabethrobertajones-longing-retcon-pt2) and so [excused himself before his phone rang](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167881800725/elizabethrobertajones-cas-putting-words-in) so he could have a little privacy over by the GENTS to talk to Dean…

Sadly, HotN doesn’t have a good screencap of the entire bar, which is itself illuminated wit red lights you can see reflected on the floor here, as well as two glowing red ceiling lamps that complement the pool table’s light fixture. There’s also a heaven-coded Schultz beer sign over on that side of the bar (which was behind Cas in the first scene above, along the same wall as the half-a-fish, which you can see a bit in this pic, as well as the BEER portion of the Schultz beer sign reflected in the picture hanging on the wall behind that person (funnily enough in a tan coat at a weird hat) drinking alone.):

Aw, heck, here, have a Mittens Quality Screenshot™ of this too:

(It’s blurred out on my screen too, but I’d recognize the Heaven Coded Schultz sign anywhere, just by color and shape. I believe I may possibly spend too much time looking at this show…)

So there’s your Red-Yellow-Blue (red and yellow lights, blue wall), and the toxic green of the pool table, now abandoned by the people who’d been playing.

What’s interesting is that Dean was calling SPECIFICALLY to tell Cas that Asmodeus was closing in on Jack, he called TO WARN CAS. Just as much as Cas wanted to warn Sam and Dean about Lucifer and what Luci told him about AU Michael making a play to take over their world. And here’s where the toxic green around Lucifer comes into play… It’s Lucifer’s fault that they didn’t get that crucial bit of info about Asmodeus, and now the only people who know about the threat from Michael are locked up in a jail cell… Nice one, Luci.

If Lucifer hadn’t hung up on him, Dean would’ve told Cas how much more urgent their mission to find and protect Jack had become. Instead, Cas only knows that Dean needed to find Jack fast, but not  _why_. UGH. HALF A COMMUNICATION.

HALF A FISH.

(that’s a better shot of the Schultz sign, anyway, including the half a fish as Cas storms after Luci who’s taken his phone. Interesting things are happening.)

In our next scene at Nick’s bar, we see it from an entirely different perspective. Cas and Luci have abandoned their table and moved to the bar. We see this:

The Kingdom sign is now entirely on Cas’s side, but on his other side is a dart board. And behind Lucifer we now see our old friend the [3 Sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3%20sheeps) beer sign.

I’ve seen several people point out that Luci seemed to be “a wolf in sheep’s clothing by adopting Cas and Jack’s tan-on-white color scheme, making himself seem trustworthy…

They’re now facing down that Schultz sign, while Lucifer is framed with the glaring red and yellow warning sign of the [Tom’s Tequila](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/tom%27s-tequila) sign:

While he rages about how incompetent and ill-equipped the Winchesters were to educate and protect Jack, while Cas is framed against the blue and golden light as he talks about both the Winchesters and Jack:

(and again, the light on his face looks a lot warmer on my tv than in these caps)

When Lucifer gleefully asks Cas if Sam and Dean suffered because of any/all of this, lightning flashes and the doors swing open to admit Asmodeus and his demons. He blows up the poor bartender who’d been standing beneath the Kingdom Beer sign, interrupted while wiping down a table.

After he flings Cas into the bar and Luci into the collection of bottles behind the bar, we cut outside and see the Margiekugel’s (Mary) and Nick’s Bar (Lucifer) signs flicker out just as the Impala pulls up outside. I guess it’s too late… 

(side note that there are like three frames after Luci hits the bottles where a weird reflection happens in the mirror above the bar, and I have NO IDEA what it is. It’s sorta colored and shaped like the Tom’s Tequila sign, but I don’t think it is, and I have no idea where it’s being reflected FROM. One frame it’s not there, the next frame it is…)

no idea what that mystery sign said… B something… but it’s difficult to make out in the shattered mirror

Back to the darkened bar. Now that all the lights are out, including the beer signs, the only ones we can see are the regular old painted signs. Notably, this one:

Margiekugel. :) As Dean checks the place and announces there’s no one there, immediately before being attacked by someone. Aah, dramatic irony >.>

(sticking this in here because it looks like it could be the mystery sign from the reflection above. It says, “Old Bruiser Beer,” which I’ve never seen before, and it’s literally on screen for one entire frame, so I don’t have a good shot of it… It’s interesting that this is the sign Luci smashes into after these two lines:

 

**LUCIFER** : Jack. Wow. Is he… [Chuckles] awesome? I mean, is he a chip off the old block?

and

 

**LUCIFER** : Really? Kid’s a bruiser, huh?[He laughs] Come on, man, let me have this a little bit. Just– just tell me one thing. Did he hurt ‘em? Did they suffer just a little bit? I…

For most of this fight, Dean’s framed by the Bruiser and Margiekugel signs, while Sam’s framed by the darkened Kingdom and Schultz signs.And just as it looks like the Winchesters have lost, Ketch shows up and saves the day… >.>

As Sam asks how Ketch got out of his restraints back at the Bunker, he’s standing with the Margiekugel sign at his back, and the deer head above it, and the wall that seemed blue before now seems sickly green:

And that’s it for the “stuff on the wall at Nick’s Bar”collection. :P

Hey, at least I actually discussed the fish, too! :D

[spn 13.07](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.07) [the fisher king](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-fisher-king) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [fuckedupasusual](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/fuckedupasusual)[color and temperature](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/color-and-temperature) [silent storytelling](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/silent-storytelling) [where's that gif of the Kingdom logo fade in to cas's face from that episode...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/where%27s-that-gif-of-the-Kingdom-logo-fade-in-to-cas%27s-face-from-that-episode...) [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps) [tom's tequila](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/tom%27s-tequila) [schultz the beer of death and debt](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/schultz-the-beer-of-death-and-debt)[margiekugel](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/margiekugel) [old bruiser beer](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/old-bruiser-beer) [i should probably have a tag for all the times my posts turn into 10% answering the thing and 90% tangent >.>](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-should-probably-have-a-tag-for-all-the-times-my-posts-turn-into-10%25-answering-the-thing-and-90%25-tangent-%3E.%3E)

 

 

[Jun 13, 2018](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/174863166205/hi-soo-im-really-interested-in-colors-and-the)

102 notes

**[winchestermendesgirl](https://winchestermendesgirl.tumblr.com/) asked: Hi! Soo, I’m really interested in colors and the meaning behind it and stuff, but I was never taught about it in school or anything (I don’t know why but yeah) and I was wondering if you knew anything about it? I don’t even know if there is a name for it. But I’m curious if there is, for example, a meaning behind the color of the clothes Sam and Dean wear or if they are chosen at random, and colors in the backgrounds, etc. I asked tink before, but she told me you knew more about this stuff**

Hi there! I’ve got quite a bit of stuff in my tag “[color and temperature](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/color%20and%20temperature/chrono).” (but I only started tagging this specifically when 11.01 aired, despite having older meta on my blog about it that I just haven’t gone back to retag… and likely never will because just the thought of going through 30k+ posts and retagging them all makes me want to cry) :P

It’s something [@neven-ebrez](https://tmblr.co/mRFCt_tNo_vLQW2MDxeT8zg) discussed a lot during her [Season Divine review series](http://neven-ebrez.tumblr.com/post/49791293046/metamasterpost) back in s9, which gives a good baseline understanding of how Supernatural uses color (and also where I stole the “color and temperature” tag from in the first place.. shhhh). Granted, some meanings and representations have shifted over the years, but those transitions are fairly clear in canon once you understand how they were used in the first place. :)

This post is from 2007, and covers s1-3 color theory, and I still refer to it frequently: <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/143795162745/the-supernatural-color-wheel>

A lot of general color theory info that I (and others) personally refer to is based on the book  _If It’s Purple, Someone’s Gonna Die: The Power of Color in Visual Storytelling_ , which was published by Jerry Wanek’s guild and which he seems to stick to fairly regularly. For more on the book, please see this post: <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166411578465/justanotheridijiton-silent-storytelling-color>

you also might try looking through the tags at the bottom of this post, because there’s stuff in there about things like Sam’s jackets (most of which are crack posts but some are serious color meta), some of Dean’s clothing, and the Jerry and Serge tags have general set design and cinematography stuff that might also be helpful. :)

(and now after I’ve gone to the trouble to find all these posts I’m gonna post it, I hope that’s okay) :D

[color and temperature](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/color-and-temperature) [spn fashion hour pffft](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-fashion-hour-pffft) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [this is a jerry wanek appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-jerry-wanek-appreciation-blog) [this is a serge ladouceur appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-serge-ladouceur-appreciation-blog) [if it's purple someone's gonna die or be transformed](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/if-it%27s-purple-someone%27s-gonna-die-or-be-transformed) [winchestermendesgirl](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/winchestermendesgirl)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to the nature of writing meta, there's a substantial degree of overlap in the subject matter I discuss in individual posts. Tumblr's tagging system may have been flawed, but it was easy to stick little index tabs on posts as needed, so discussing beer, Dean's sexuality, Castiel's relationship with and understanding of humanity, Baby as the metaphorical representation of the state of Dean's soul, and a cheeseburger all in one post, and yet have it sort out conveniently when searching for any one of these things. That makes attempting to archive all these posts in any reasonable order almost impossible, short of just starting at the beginning and archiving my entire blog... So we do the best we can with what we have. This chapter is devoted to Three Sheeps-- which is heavily symbolic of Castiel's relationship with humanity, based on the fact that the first post in this tag is meta on the tag I use for discussions about Cas and Humanity.
> 
> I intended to make a separate work to focus on Cas vs Humanity, and some of these posts may turn up there, as well...

#  [You Learned It From The Goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159572483805/you-learned-it-from-the-goats)

[Apr 14, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159572483805/you-learned-it-from-the-goats)

37 notes

Yes I’m writing meta on one of my own tags. [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you%20learned%20it%20from%20the%20goats)

I blame Ben Edlund.

Before I started using this tag: [are you an angel or a man castiel? (hint: he’s no angel)](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/are%20you%20an%20angel%20or%20a%20man%20castiel%3F%20\(hint%3A%20he's%20no%20angel\)), that was my Cas vs Humanity tag, especially as it relates to Cas’s relationship with coffee, and his symbolic association with coffee (and coffee shops) in the show. And it all dates back to 8.21 and possibly my favorite thing that Cas has EVER done in the entire series.

(and honestly I think I’m going back to the old tag because goats are adorable)

And we’ve already discussed how EVERYTHING about the BS Cafe was somehow or other Cas coded in 12.18, but how did I ever forget the goats… in an episode with a half goat half man hybrid monster.

And yes, it didn’t actually turn out to be a satyr (who stirred up lust in his victims and inspired orgies in the woods, a la the Chitters in 11.19), but was actually Moloch who demanded blood sacrifices which were covered up by the false legend about Black Bill the goat-headed man in the woods. It was actually just a man wearing a fake goat head bringing sacrifices to a god with a goat head.

They learned THIS from the goat-god. This blood drinking.

In an episode where Dean only drank coffee that first night in the diner, and then prefaced his entire flirtation with Carmen by comparing her to the “hot coffee.”

And then by satisfying every desire he described in 5.14 when Cas asked him about the things he craved. 

**CASTIEL** Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something– **Sex, attention, drugs, love** …  
 **DEAN** Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up.  
 **CASTIEL** Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it.

Like Darren the Jon Snow character, and his friend Jared, who were denied these things or had unhealthy relationships with them…

But Dean?

(Castiel appears with another hamburger)  
 **DEAN** Are you serious?  
 **CASTIEL** These make me…very happy.  
 **DEAN** How many is that?  
 **CASTIEL** I lost count. It’s in the low hundreds. What I don’t understand is…where is your hunger, Dean?  
 **DEAN** Huh?  
 **CASTIEL** Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected.  
 **DEAN** Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight.  
 **CASTIEL** So…you’re saying you’re just well-adjusted?  
 **DEAN** God, no. I’m just well-fed.

And that’s what Dean’s trying to do in that ENTIRE diner scene. Because according to 12.05:

**Sam:** Dean its called sublimation.  
 **Dean:**  Yeah. Yeah, it’s kinda my thing.

Also, burgers are equally associated to Cas and humanity, in that moment in 4.22 where he decides to defy heaven and help Dean just as Dean’s about to give in and bite into the burger Zachariah offered to pacify and entice Dean with (DECEPTION BURGER! SERVED WITH A BUCKET FULL OF EL SOL BEER!), and Cas shows up to free him.

El Sol might not’ve been present in that diner, but Carmen was– and Carmen was the original El Sol girl from 2.20.

Oddly enough, the only beer sign in the diner was for a REAL WORLD BREWERY, and not one of the standard SPN universe brands– [3 Sheeps](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.3sheepsbrewing.com%2F&t=ZTBmMGE1YzE3ZTAzZmZmZWU3YmQzNmZmOGFhZWI4ODg5YjI1NmFkZSxJOHpQQzJDZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159572483805%2Fyou-learned-it-from-the-goats&m=1). At least they weren’t goats as well… And even THIS is a meta-worthy thing, because of the real history of that company as a fourth-generation interest in brewing, [whose operating philosophy on their About page](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.3sheepsbrewing.com%2Fabout%2F&t=NjUzZDU3ZTA1NWE1MWFkYzhmNmYzZjNiZTIzZTI4ZjI4NjcxZTg5NCxJOHpQQzJDZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159572483805%2Fyou-learned-it-from-the-goats&m=1) is  _We have a strong aversion to doing things the way they’ve always been done._

**Dean:**  Next time you hear me say our family is messed up, remind me that we could be psycho goat people.

Heh.

[you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [spn s12 spoilers](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-spoilers) [spn 12.18](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.18) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [spn 8.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8.21)[actual quote i just used elsewhere: Damn Ben Edlund](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/actual-quote-i-just-used-elsewhere%3A-Damn-Ben-Edlund) [spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn 5.14](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.14) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN)[performing dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/performing-dean) [literally this was performing dean performing and sublimating and performing some more](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/literally-this-was-performing-dean-performing-and-sublimating-and-performing-some-more) [el sol](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/el-sol) [spn 2.20](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.20) [supernatural beer signs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-beer-signs) [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps) [seriously i got distracted seeing the real-world parallels there...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-i-got-distracted-seeing-the-real-world-parallels-there...) [revenge of the subtext](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/revenge-of-the-subtext) [silent storytelling](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/silent-storytelling) [this is a jerry wanek appreciation blog](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-jerry-wanek-appreciation-blog)

 

 

[Oct 24, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/166751811850/rewatching-911-i-saw-a-number-of-interesting)

34 notes

Rewatching 9.11 I saw a number of interesting parallels. Dean stabs Cain through the heart with the demon knife, and just like Cas in 4.01 and Jack in 13.01, but each of these instances was slightly different.

  * Dean stabbed Cas with the demon knife and let go, backing away before Cas reached up and pulled the blade out himself.
  * Dean stabbed Cain with the demon knife, and Cain physically restrained Dean from being able to move away, holding Dean’s hand on the knife while staring him down, and then  _pushing_  the knife out of his chest while Dean still held on.
  * Jack was stabbed not with the demon knife, but with an angel blade. And not by Dean, but by another angel.



So after this weird rule of three situation regarding that little trick, I’d just like to offer a reminder of the other “rule of three” items relating to Cain, not only because Cain (and the Mark of Cain) has become relevant to current canon regarding Jack and his powers, but because we’re still seeing the 3 Sheeps beer sign that inspired my original rule of three meta, and I can’t help but think some of this will become relevant again.

Cain himself was one huge great ball of Rule Of Three exposition. There’s three people that stand out from the rest in his life:

  1. Abel (who he killed on Lucifer’s orders to seal his deal nd take on the Mark in the first place)
  2. Colette (who he killed accidentally because she’d been possessed by Abaddon. In his blind fury to kill Abaddon, Cain killed his true love instead.)
  3. Abaddon (who he was unable to kill, and so passed that burden on to Dean when he gave him the Mark.)



Three times Cain gave in to the Mark and picked up the First Blade.

  1. He took on the Mark to save his brother, because he loved his brother that much. But in the process, he’d been forced to kill his brother. It led to centuries of mayhem and murder, the creation of the Knights of Hell, and the spread of darkness wherever they roamed. He was only able to lay the blade aside and stop when he met Colette and fell in love. Her unconditional love despite knowing exactly who and what he was gave him the strength to retire.
  2. When Colette was kidnapped by Abaddon and the other Knights, he took up his blade despite his promise to Colette. He slaughtered all the knights except Abaddon before accepting Colette’s dying wish that he once again stop and set the blade down. He threw it into the deeperst part of the ocean so he’d be able to keep his promise. Again, done in the loving memory of Colette.
  3. When Crowley and Dean show up and force him to use his powers to kill again, even though he didn’t have the First Blade, his promise to Colette was no longer enough to hold him back. By 10.14 he admits to Dean that nothing will make him stop and Dean is forced to kill him.



[spn 9.11](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.11) [spn 10.14](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.14) [3 sheeps](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/3-sheeps) [yes i know the 3 sheeps sign wasn't in either of these episodes](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-i-know-the-3-sheeps-sign-wasn%27t-in-either-of-these-episodes)[but it's sorta become my rule of three tag so...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it%27s-sorta-become-my-rule-of-three-tag-so...) [spn s13 speculation](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s13-speculation) [just filing this away for future examination](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/just-filing-this-away-for-future-examination) [mark of cain](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/mark-of-cain)

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move on to cake now...

[Sep 29, 2015](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/130152254835/so-that-last-thing-i-reblobbed-reminded-me-of-this)

135 notes

So that last thing I reblobbed reminded me of [This Meta from 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/110284855710/spn-1012-saw-you-before), only one TINY part of my reply to it was about Dean and Cake, though. Specifically, THIS CAKE:

Which Dean consumes in THIS FASHION:

Oh of course, that is definitely the face of someone who doesn’t like cake. But:

  * Cake flowers: Yes, that cake was layered with lovely pink frosting, but I find the garnish even more interesting. Red Hot Tamale candy alternating with green and white gummy frogs (they’re green on top, white on the bottom, and every other one is flipped on Dean’s plate). The frogs are sweet peach flavored, and the hot tamales are spicy cinnamon. Which brought to mind the much discussed “sweet and salty, the best of both worlds” from 9.13 The Purge. That garnish was literally on screen for one whole second, so why would a set designer go through so much trouble unless it was significant? Exactly.



Then he reluctantly stops eating the cake after being warned that it could be poisoned. After being reunited with Sam, when the cake is mentioned again, he doesn’t express anger over the potential that it could’ve been deadly. No. IT WASN’T EVEN GOOD CAKE. TOO DRY. Dean putting up an out-of-left-field excuse to Sam FOR NO APPARENT REASON. Why would Sam care whether Dean liked the cake or not? Because Dean can’t even bring himself to admit to his brother that he liked it in the first place. *sad trombone noises*

screencaps from Home of the Nutty as per my usual. Bless those folks.

[spn 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.12) [yes i will forever adore my cake meta](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-i-will-forever-adore-my-cake-meta) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [probably with a dash of sanitized for sammy](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/probably-with-a-dash-of-sanitized-for-sammy) [because dean goes to extraordinary lengths to hide what he thinks of as weaknesses from his brother](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/because-dean-goes-to-extraordinary-lengths-to-hide-what-he-thinks-of-as-weaknesses-from-his-brother) [and that really is just the saddest thing about all of this](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/and-that-really-is-just-the-saddest-thing-about-all-of-this) [when just a few episodes later in 10.15 sam tells the cop no they don't want any cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/when-just-a-few-episodes-later-in-10.15-sam-tells-the-cop-no-they-don%27t-want-any-cake) [while dean flashes a sad/annoyed look at his brother and swipes up some of the frosting when sam's not looking](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/while-dean-flashes-a-sad%2Fannoyed-look-at-his-brother-and-swipes-up-some-of-the-frosting-when-sam%27s-not-looking) [because sam wouldn't even think that dean might like some cake after years of being a pie person](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/because-sam-wouldn%27t-even-think-that-dean-might-like-some-cake-after-years-of-being-a-pie-person) [but dean's still sneaking a bit on the side there because he can't just ask for a piece anyway with sam standing right there](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/but-dean%27s-still-sneaking-a-bit-on-the-side-there-because-he-can%27t-just-ask-for-a-piece-anyway-with-sam-standing-right-there) [twenty bucks says that he'd have eaten that cake without hesitation if he'd been in that police station alone](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/twenty-bucks-says-that-he%27d-have-eaten-that-cake-without-hesitation-if-he%27d-been-in-that-police-station-alone) [dean winchester is bilingual](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-winchester-is-bilingual) [and bidessertual pffft](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/and-bidessertual-pffft)

 

[Jul 26, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/148001860430/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we)

59 notes

**Anonymous asked: I thought of Dean being upset and Cas saying "We need pie," to Mary to cheer Dean up, then died inside upon remembering that Mary is the reason behind Dean's love for pie.**

[elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/148001488218/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we):

> [hamburgergod](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/148001174828/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we):
>
>> [elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/148000305598/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we):
>>
>>> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/148000039955/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we):
>>>
>>>> Personally? I’d like to see Dean too overwhelmed the first time they end up in a diner with Mary to even THINK about wanting any sort of pie.
>>>> 
>>>> I hope he orders cake.
>>> 
>>> [spn s12 wishlist](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-wishlist) [dean vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-cake) [pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/pie-vs-cake) [does… does this count as a pie vs cake reference?](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/does...-does-this-count-as-a-pie-vs-cake-reference%3F) [like now that mary’s back and is an actual human person he can get to know for real and not as a toddler or a ghost or for a single day](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/like-now-that-mary%27s-back-and-is-an-actual-human-person-he-can-get-to-know-for-real-and-not-as-a-toddler-or-a-ghost-or-for-a-single-day)[that happened to be a couple of the worst days of her entire life? that she doesn’t even REMEMBER?!](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/that-happened-to-be-a-couple-of-the-worst-days-of-her-entire-life%3F-that-she-doesn%27t-even-REMEMBER%3F%21) [yeah i think dean’s gonna have a LOT of conflicted emotions about her that are definitely not gonna be fixed with magical pies](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/yeah-i-think-dean%27s-gonna-have-a-LOT-of-conflicted-emotions-about-her-that-are-definitely-not-gonna-be-fixed-with-magical-pies)[because that was the hazy memory of her and even in his own personal heaven that memory was tinged with a lot of bittersweetness…](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/because-that-was-the-hazy-memory-of-her-and-even-in-his-own-personal-heaven-that-memory-was-tinged-with-a-lot-of-bittersweetness...) [now confronted with it all for real i don’t think he’s just gonna bounce through it with a grin and a rose colored memory of liking her pie](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/now-confronted-with-it-all-for-real-i-don%27t-think-he%27s-just-gonna-bounce-through-it-with-a-grin-and-a-rose-colored-memory-of-liking-her-pie) [it may have been a sort of coping mechanism for him most of his life but dangit i think it’s gonna taste a little like ashes until they](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/it-may-have-been-a-sort-of-coping-mechanism-for-him-most-of-his-life-but-dangit-i-think-it%27s-gonna-taste-a-little-like-ashes-until-they) [have a chance to work through some of their baggage ON BOTH SIDES because Mary’s got a LOT to confront herself after missing](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/have-a-chance-to-work-through-some-of-their-baggage-ON-BOTH-SIDES-because-Mary%27s-got-a-LOT-to-confront-herself-after-missing)[more than 30 years worth of living…](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/more-than-30-years-worth-of-living...) [so yeah maybe dean’s go-to dessert and comfort food this season is gonna be pretty much anything BUT pie](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/so-yeah-maybe-dean%27s-go-to-dessert-and-comfort-food-this-season-is-gonna-be-pretty-much-anything-BUT-pie) [let him eat cake– or donuts or croissookies or brownies or ice cream sundaes or whatever](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/let-him-eat-cake---or-donuts-or-croissookies-or-brownies-or-ice-cream-sundaes-or-whatever)
>>> 
>>> (via [@mittensmorgul](https://tmblr.co/mH08bFF21ewTCayiwIXZEOg))
>> 
>> and tbh I always thought Dean liked pie  _because_ Mary’s never baked it for them before she died, because I don’t think we ever got confirmation before? It’s always been assumed, but never have Dean ever said “Mom used to bake pies all the time when I was a kid” (if we did get some sort of confirmation about it and my memory’s just being terrible please disregard this entire addition)
>> 
>> it’s like, pie is such a home-made thing. You think about pie, and the first image that probably pops up in your head is a pie sitting on the kitchen window tile, cooling off after just coming fresh out of the oven, or something similar to it. Pie’s always been associated with comfort of home, which is something Dean never really got to experience.
>> 
>> For Dean, his love for pie probably started less for what it is, but more for the image it brings with it. Literally, an apple pie life. He’s probably never even had home-made pie by someone he actually knows until Karen Singer when she came back to life and baked all those pies.
>> 
>> So, yeah, yes to all the pie vs cake thing. And honestly, I would love it if they actually brought this up, like later on in the season, Mary awkwardly asking (because she feels the need to) what they want to eat, and Dean instantly replies with so much hope, “Pie!”, and it turns out that Mary doesn’t even know how to bake pie.
> 
> Aah, from 5x16:
>
>> [elizabethrobertajones](https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/147998291603/i-thought-of-dean-being-upset-and-cas-saying-we):
>>
>>> Aaaaaarghghgh
>>> 
>>> … and I feel horrible saying this, but I don’t  _want_  Mary to magically just start making them pies and everything suddenly being perfect. >.> The image of Team Find Sam awkwardly sitting in a diner watching Dean eat pie Mary didn’t make is much more important to me right now than her turning into an angel in the kitchen and serving up fresh homemade pie 2 episodes into the season. >.>
>>> 
>>> The show’s pretty heavy-handed with the “apple pie life” thing as the perfect civilian retirement and at this point I’m not sure any of the new and improved TFW are really in a place to want that? The spoilers about Mary are all suggesting she’s really ready to get right back in the job. I mean, Mary being alive gives them an option for an endgame that’s only been seen once in 2x20′s djinn dream, so we could get there? But not yet >.>
>>> 
>>> *sits here feeling horrible for wishing to deprive Dean of his pie some more*
>> 
>> DEAN: It’s okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I’ll never leave you.
>> 
>> MARY: You are my little angel. (She smiles too wide.) How ‘bout some pie? Okay.
> 
> which has a whole range of terrible associations itself of Marry using pie to make everything better while their family was seeming to fracture.
> 
> But your point still works for the whole rest of Dean’s life SINCE then of only really getting Karen Singer’s Zombie Pie in the same context for the rest of his whole LIFE since then
> 
> Also Mary’s pies may just not be that great, and it turns out she was a terrible cook. Who knows. :P

Yeah, that’s exactly the scene I was thinking of as the “rose colored” memory in Dean’s personal heaven. His parents were arguing, and Mary had presumably kicked John out of the house for a few days for some reason… and Dean tries to comfort her. She, in turn, offers him pie.

And it’s the only time in the entire history of the show that Dean says “I love you.” To anyone. Ever. And it was him reenacting a memory from when he was 4 years old.

Bittersweet.

[spn s12 speculation](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s12-speculation) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [mary f. winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/mary-f.-winchester) [oh dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-dean) [spn 5.16](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.16)

 

[Oct 21, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152103480660/i-just-watched-the-ep-and-am-still-digesting-but)

66 notes

**[sleepywinchesters](http://sleepywinchesters.tumblr.com/) asked: I just watched the ep and am still digesting but what really stuck out to me was Dean shoveling the pie in. Like we haven't seen him eat like that in a really long time. And pie is like The Comfort Food from the show. Mary serving pie, even from a box is like the ultimate in terms of Dean receiving comfort from the mother. And the way he's piling it in it's like he's afraid that he's going to lose her just as quickly as she's come back**

Yeah. Poor Dean, he’d seemed so disappointed to learn that Mary never cooked. Like, he’d prided himself on the fact that he’d learned to cook, and he’s probably better at it than Mary ever was. I wonder if she even knows how to make a pie? Oh dear!

But yeah, she’d provided the pie when he was little and I guess that was association enough for 4-year-old him. It didn’t have to be homemade, just “from mom,” and that’s why he loves it so much. :)

But yeah, it’s like he’s trying to at least cling to the happy memories while they last, because just like the revelation of her not knowing how to cook, and the revelation that John wasn’t exactly a great father, are going to keep coming. It’s almost like he’s clinging to the last vestiges of that illusion he’d built up of her for 33 years, especially now that he likely expects a lot more of his illusions to crumble.

No wonder he was so terrified to talk to her that he’d actually asked CAS for help with talking to her. 

spn 12.02

 

[Nov 10, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153008958825/dean-outright-turned-down-the-pie-in-the-sneak)

24 notes

**Anonymous asked: dean outright turned down the pie in the sneak peek for today right before aaron is going to come back 👀**

I KNOW RIGHT?!

I mean, in the past Dean refusing to eat was A Bad Sign, like at the end of s9 when Crowley pushed him into ordering a burger that Dean ended up ignoring. Back then it was a sign that something was Deeply Wrong With Dean, and was one of the signs that he was falling to the influence of the Mark.

And he sort of overcompensated during s10, essentially eating his feelings and completely overindulging in all manner of food. That, just as much as not eating at all, was a sign that something was not entirely right with Dean.

But Dean turning down  _pie?!_  Especially in a season where pie has been a plot point in 75% of the episodes so far? (I mean sure, there’s only been four episodes so far, but still… with pie featuring in 12.05 too, it’s pretty statistically significant).

I’m waiting to see how the entire scene/episode plays out before adding it to the pie masterpost, because I think this one might require a bit more analysis than all the previous Pie Appearances so far this season, simply because of Dean’s seeming disinterest in said pie. I am actually very excited by this…

spn 12.05

 

[Aug 15, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/164233140160/tinkdw-mittensmorgul-so-that-last-thing-i)

135 notes

[tinkdw](https://tinkdw.tumblr.com/post/164232845237/mittensmorgul-so-that-last-thing-i-reblobbed):

> [mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/130152254835/so-that-last-thing-i-reblobbed-reminded-me-of-this):
>
>> So that last thing I reblobbed reminded me of [This Meta from 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/110284855710/spn-1012-saw-you-before), only one TINY part of my reply to it was about Dean and Cake, though. Specifically, THIS CAKE:
>> 
>> Which Dean consumes in THIS FASHION:
>> 
>> Oh of course, that is definitely the face of someone who doesn’t like cake. But:
>> 
>>   * Cake flowers: Yes, that cake was layered with lovely pink frosting, but I find the garnish even more interesting. Red Hot Tamale candy alternating with green and white gummy frogs (they’re green on top, white on the bottom, and every other one is flipped on Dean’s plate). The frogs are sweet peach flavored, and the hot tamales are spicy cinnamon. Which brought to mind the much discussed “sweet and salty, the best of both worlds” from 9.13 The Purge. That garnish was literally on screen for one whole second, so why would a set designer go through so much trouble unless it was significant? Exactly.
>> 

>> 
>> Then he reluctantly stops eating the cake after being warned that it could be poisoned. After being reunited with Sam, when the cake is mentioned again, he doesn’t express anger over the potential that it could’ve been deadly. No. IT WASN’T EVEN GOOD CAKE. TOO DRY. Dean putting up an out-of-left-field excuse to Sam FOR NO APPARENT REASON. Why would Sam care whether Dean liked the cake or not? Because Dean can’t even bring himself to admit to his brother that he liked it in the first place. *sad trombone noises*
>> 
>> screencaps from Home of the Nutty as per my usual. Bless those folks.
> 
> Didn’t the chocolate cake in 12x05 have a pink flower on the plate too?

[yep](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061566925/cake-alert-im-halfway-through-reading)

[spn 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.12) [spn 12.0](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05)5

 

[Jun 19, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/162016821365/bros-age-gap-anon-thank-you-im-sorry-i-must)

38 notes

**Anonymous asked: (bros age gap anon) Thank you! I'm sorry, I must not have been around for the previous discussions on the topic, didn't mean to make you repeat yourself! But yeah i think the thing that threw me in the boys home ep was Sam playing with the toy in the back of the car, because i was sitting there like "Uh, exactly how old is Sam here, because that is not a 12 year old boy playing with a lil toy plane lol." I like the theory of Dean seeing him how he needed to see him. Fits well! Thank you!**

Ha! You’re welcome, and any time. Seriously, I don’t expect everyone ever on the entire planet to remember everything I’ve ever written *I* don’t remember everything I’ve ever written. :P

Plus I know there’s been a recent influx of new people to the fandom (fandom being a revolving door with people coming and going all the time), and it’s always interesting going over these things again from a point of view later in canon to see how these same themes have been addressed since we originally discussed them. I mean, that’s why I do the continuous rewatch loop, because with the benefit of newer canon, sometimes these older issues have had a chance to come up in the later narrative again, giving us even more insight into just how much the characters have developed.

And I am ALWAYS down for the “story became the story” and the performing Dean discussion. Especially after 12.22. It’s impossible to look at these older episodes and situations in the same light now. :)

The flip side of this from Sam’s point of view, is pretty startlingly apparent in 10.12, when Adult Sam gets a shocking reminder of  _just how young and small and so-not-grownup_  15 or 16-year-old Dean really was. Just like Dean may have thought of Sam as so smol and vulnerable, we know in a lot of ways that young Sam looked up to Dean in that way that only young children can.

Like how elementary school age kids look at high school kids as if they are SOOOO OLD and mature and college-age kids are essentially old people, but by the time you get to high school you have a very different perspective on that… :D

But seriously, go watch Sam’s facial expressions as he reacts to  _just how tiny_  that teenage version of Dean was. Dean who he’d always though of as larger than life and practically invincible (the way a child looks at a parent), but from Gigantor Adult Sam pov looks incredibly young. It was a tremendous shock for him to reevaluate some really long-term beliefs about just how mature and responsible Dean had been required to act, maintaining that illusion that he was a responsible adult in Sam’s eyes.

[spn 9.07](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9.07) [spn 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.12) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [performing dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/performing-dean) [the story became the story](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-story-became-the-story) [sam fucking winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-fucking-winchester) [Anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous)

 

Mar 7, 2017

6 notes

gah I am watching Dean eat pink cake and need to continue venting my disgruntlement with s10…

this is the last little run of s10 before the narrative just falls apart for me, so I’m enjoying it as much as I can :D

elizabethrobertajones  
yeah :P  
It was an experience to watch live, anyway >.>  
hoping it would all work out  
and not in a “I want them to be happy” way but in a “wtf is going on” way  
mittensmorgul  
Dean got the short end of a cosmic bait-and-switch.

elizabethrobertajones  
yeah  
mittensmorgul  
I think this is why I’ve avoided rewatching s10 for so long

mittensmorgul  
like HA HA YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT YOU BUT NOPE.

in the end Dean was just the “vessel” through which all this crap happened.  
I need to lie down.  
my inner dean girl is having a breakdown

[spn s10](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s10) [oh DEAN](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-DEAN) [wtf s10 what the fuck... sorry... i'll be through this rough patch in a few days when I get to s11 but it's still THE WORST right now...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/wtf-s10-what-the-fuck...-sorry...-i%27ll-be-through-this-rough-patch-in-a-few-days-when-I-get-to-s11-but-it%27s-still-THE-WORST-right-now...) [i just need to record these horrific feelings for posterity](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/i-just-need-to-record-these-horrific-feelings-for-posterity) [spn 10.12](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10.12) [mittens makes peace with s10 via dabb's spitewriting of s12: an ongoing saga](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/mittens-makes-peace-with-s10-via-dabb%27s-spitewriting-of-s12%3A-an-ongoing-saga)

 

 

[Nov 11, 2016](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061918720/is-it-just-me-or-is-it-super-strange-that-sam-is)

58 notes

**Anonymous asked: Is it just me or is it super strange that Sam is having almost no reaction to Mary leaving (and after his flinch when she left I feel it's even stranger)? Aside from yelling at Magda's mom and his attempts at parenting/psychoanlyzing Dean, I am not sure why the writers are choosing this mostly unaffected Sam route.**

HI there. I’m not sure if it’s super strange at all. I was just talking to lizbob about the Sam and Mary stuff (and how Ellie was both a mirror for Sam’s reaction to Mary as well as Dean’s), but specifically about how it seems that Sam’s largely been accepting of Mary’s decision to leave.

Most of Sam’s stories this year have revolved around him finding acceptance of HIMSELF for things from his past. The psychic powers last week with Magda, the “vessel of Lucifer” thing this week with Ellie.

Sam said it himself, to Mary, that just her being there was “filling in the biggest blank” for him, because everything about her is a blank to him. I think he can personally identify with her feeling that she needed some time away to begin to process how she will fit into this new world, and Sam is willing to trust her and give her that space. After all, he’s waited all this time to even get a chance to know her as a person, he can wait until she’s ready. He’ll be willing to accept her however she comes back to them, you know? Because she is a huge blank for him. He’s not got any preconceived notions or prejudgments about who or what she should be, and is ready and waiting when she decides to return.

I think Sam’s flinch wasn’t so much because Mary was leaving, but because of how he just saw Mary’s decision affect Dean. How many times has Sam ever seen Dean so upset that  _he backed away, averted his eyes, and refused to talk?_

There’s screaming angry, and then there’s silently brooding angry. That’s the dangerous and scary kind of angry. Think MoC Dean at his absolute worst. Cold and quiet, like the darkness. I think that was what Sam was truly afraid of, and also why he’s continually prodding Dean to open up, and pushing food on Dean (even when Dean is saying he’s not hungry). Sam remembers Dean at his worst, and he’s worried.

But Dean’s surprising him. Dean’s not bottling up, he’s talking, he’s eating (both cake and pie in one episode?!), he’s drinking coffee and not whiskey. When’s the last time Dean even had any alcohol?

I think he’s doing pretty damn well, and I think it’s also helping Sam feel more comfortable addressing these own dark parts of his own past. This is good for all of them.

[spn 12.05](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.05) [spn 12.04](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.04) [oh dean](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-dean) [sam fucking winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/sam-fucking-winchester) [winchester family dynamics](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/winchester-family-dynamics)[using your words](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/using-your-words) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake)

 

[Apr 3, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/159154919785/302-huh-dean-eats-a-little-bit-of-cake-which)

44 notes

3.02: Huh, Dean eats a little bit of cake…

Which is interesting because this episode was sort of the turning point between Dean’s “I got a year to live” DO ALL THE THINGS mission, and taking his one year to live far more seriously. Heck, he showed up at Lisa’s thinking of her as “Gumby Girl,” and discovers she’s settled down into a responsible life and caring for a child that he suspects for a hot minute could be his… 

Then during his time with her, prompted by wanting to reconnect with her for purely selfish sexual reasons, he bonds more with Ben than Lisa, and he never even gets to have his bendy sex with her.

(Heck Lisa even lives in a “gated community” of the sort that would normally keep “riffraff” like Dean out. But it doesn’t keep out the monsters.

Another thing of note: Sam gains folks’ confidence left and right. We know he’s good with interviewing witnesses, but heck if he can lie to Dean to save his life…

He’s sitting in a cafe talking to Bobby in secret about getting Dean out of his demon deal, but when Dean walks in and Sam hastily hangs up and slams his laptop shut, Dean asks what he was up to. While sitting in a cafe, Sam says he’d just ordered a pizza. Because that wasn’t shifty and suspicious.

(pffft, when Ruby shows up, Sam asks her where she got the knife that can kill demons, and she says Skymall…)

So Dean “Love Me Some Pie” Winchester shows up expecting one thing, but instead is served something entirely different, and he just rolls with it. And eats the cake.

So here we have Dean dealing with some of the issues that have traditionally fallen to Sam. At this point Lisa knows nothing about Dean’s “job,” or the supernatural. His long-ago bendy weekend with her didn’t involve any sort of truth about who he was as a person. It wasn’t  _real_  (just like the fact he dreams about that unreal situation with her in 3.10. He wasn’t in love with  _her_ , but this ideal of her…). He tries to protect her from this monster. At first she doesn’t even realize that her son’s been replaced by a changeling, and she doesn’t buy Dean’s multi-layered deception to try and protect her from ever coming in contact with the supernatural, but he was too late.

The supernatural had already affected her life though, whether or not Dean had been there to protect her from it. His coincidental presence there (this time, at least… it was a different story in s6) was what SAVED Ben and Lisa from the monster.

(which is convenient, because Dean’s just sold his soul and sacrificed his life for Sam, and here’s proof that his life DOES have more meaning than just saving Sam. He wasn’t a “curse” on the lives of the people he comes into contact with the way Sam always felt. He saved them.)

Then we have Sam’s research into the Campbell family and friends who were systematically wiped out by the demon, prompted by Ruby’s comments to him. And then we learn Ruby’s a demon, and she comes off like a drug dealer offering a free taste while holding a HUGE carrot just out of reach. Of course Sam was tempted:

**RUBY** (laughs) Don’t you get it, Sam? It’s all about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They’re trying to cover up what he did to you. And I want to help you figure it out.  
 **SAM** : Why would you want to help me?  
 **RUBY** : I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Me? (shrugs) I want to help you from time to time. That’s all.  And if you let me, there’s something in it for you.  
 **SAM** : What could you possibly—  
 **RUBY** : I could help you save your brother. 

(while I was typing this, 3.03 started, so I’m watching Sam and Dean argue about this decision to work with Ruby… where Dean absolutely believes she’s lying, Sam wants so badly to believe she  _may_  be able to help Dean, but they’re distracted from actually finishing the argument because the phone rings… and the ghost of John Winchester rears its ugly head… Nevertheless Dean is SO not on board with working with Ruby, and thinks Sam’s not in his right mind for thinking they could “use her” and retain some sort of upper hand in that situation.)

(because that doesn’t sound ANYTHING like Sam’s delusional deal to work with the BMoL in order to “use their resources” and thinking that he had the upper hand in that situation >.>)

[spn 3.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3.02) [s12 meta rewatch](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-meta-rewatch) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [men of letters vs hunters](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/men-of-letters-vs-hunters) [the ghost of john winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-ghost-of-john-winchester) [winchester family dynamics](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/winchester-family-dynamics) [here have my belated thoughts on the whole love... and love](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/here-have-my-belated-thoughts-on-the-whole-love...-and-love) [monsterrrrrrrrsss](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/monsterrrrrrrrsss) [supernatural weapons](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-weapons) [lies and damn lies](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/lies-and-damn-lies) [spn 3.03](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3.03)

 

[Jun 6, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/161507952270/one-thing-ive-noticed-when-reading-peoples-meta)

100 notes

**Anonymous asked: One thing I've noticed when reading people's meta is that Cas seems to have a lot of symbols associated with him (the sun, water, fish, dogs, flowers, etc.). What would you say are Sam and Dean's symbols?**

Hi there! This… gave me the mental record scratch. And I sat here for five minutes thinking about how brains work, how we make these sorts of associations, and  _why_  we do. Typically these sorts of symbols are used to associate a character who isn’t always on screen. Like, we see Cas associated with sun imagery (like say in 9.06, and when Dean calls him “sunshine”), and then when he’s NOT on screen and someone’s talking about sunrises or sunsets, we immediately think of Cas because he’s been associated with the sun in the past.

It works a little different for Sam and Dean, who are almost always on screen, you know? At least, they’re in every episode. The symbols associated with them are different, and can be used differently. We all know they love their flannel, you know? Baby has been used as a symbol for the state of Dean’s soul (like the time’s she’s been wrecked to one degree or another). The grenade launcher has been used as a symbol for his self-acceptance arc. Various color codes also give us insight into Sam and Dean’s current state.

Let’s start with dog imagery. All three of them have been associated with dogs in one way or another.

Sam loves dogs. We saw a dog he befriended in one of his Heaven memories in 5.16 (the immortal Bones), and since s8 we’ve known that “Sam hit a dog.” That was the basis for his entire relationship with Amelia during Dean’s Purgatory year, and that phrase has been used over and over again as a sort of shorthand to remind us of that time in his life.

Dean vs dogs goes all the way back to the hellhound that dragged him to Hell. He’s got the “no dogs in the car” rule. And in 4.06 while suffering the ghost sickness spell he fled in terror from a little Yorkie. He’s always seemed to be the subject of the weird dog episodes, too, paralleling him TO the dog, unlike Sam who’s been associated WITH dogs. Then there was that time he literally became a dog. And that time Crowley sought to make Dean into his own perfect Hellhound while Dean had the Mark.

And Cas’s dog parallels run very similar to Dean’s. He’s the dog who thinks he’s people. The Winchesters’ “attack dog.” Who even “became” a dog in similar way to Dean did when Rowena cursed him in 10.23.

So while some of these references might apply to all three of them, but in different ways.

I just asked Lizbob, what recurring symbols are associated with Sam and Dean, and she replied, “plaid and gun.” So…

On a more serious note, they each have their various food references:

Sam: salad, organic food, egg white omelettes, healthy food in general. A TON has been written on Sam’s relationship with food, and how it relates to purity and control.

Dean: PIE. Cake, burgers, pancakes, bacon– greasy diner food in general. But also alcohol and coffee. I’ve written a ton about Dean’s relationship with food and drinks, and how the alcohol vs coffee thing has given us a shorthand way of understanding more about his current state of mind, like whether he’s drinking alcohol to suppress emotions or coffee because he’s focused. And of course food has long been a shorthand for showing us performing Dean.

Cas: Burgers, pb&j, coffee. Cas vs food has long been a symbol of his humanity. It goes back to 5.14 and Famine, but also to 8.21 and the most incredible thing he’s ever done (in my opinion). Bless Ben Edlund for most of Cas’s food/coffee/humanity references, really.

 I’m gonna go drink some more coffee and try to become human, and think about this some more. Throwing it out to the world for other ideas too.

[silent storytelling](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/silent-storytelling) [visual storytelling](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/visual-storytelling) [dean vs dogs](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-dogs) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [the abominable cheeseburger](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-abominable-cheeseburger) [you learned it from the goats](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/you-learned-it-from-the-goats) [anonymous](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/anonymous)

 

[Jul 30, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/163601835590/i-dont-know-if-you-know-this-but-i-figured-i)

18 notes

**Anonymous asked: I don't know if you know this, but I figured I would ask... Has Dean ever said what his favorite type of pie is?? I always thought it was pecan, but I don't remember where I saw that (it's possible I read it in a fic...?)**

Aah, dean and pie… We’ve seen him eat (and notably be prevented from eating) all sorts of pie.

The [Superwiki has a page devoted to pie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2Findex.php%3Ftitle%3DPie&t=OTg3Mjk3OTAyYjYyNmRiOTNlMzhmZjI2MWNlM2M4ZjdhYzQyOTI1MCxJemFiNWhDRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AgQ2jjt29OviG-kJJpyAysQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmittensmorgul.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163601835590%2Fi-dont-know-if-you-know-this-but-i-figured-i&m=1):

I also started making a Pies of S12 Masterpost early in the season, that was expanded into more of a Symbolic Food of S12 Masterpost. The post only goes up through 12.15, because oddly enough, the last run of the season features very little food at all…

I should probably add  the vegan restaurant stuff from 12.20, the diner stuff from 12.18 (because hooboy there was a lot between Dean stealing Sam’s regrettable veggie omelette and then finally giving in and ordering the burger he really wanted, plus the fact the whole town survived because of the meat plant…), and Mary making lunch for Dean in memory Dean finds her hiding in in 12.22. 

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12>

But as to what Dean has actually said, then no. He’s never claimed a singular favorite in canon.

He did tell Elizabeth, Benny’s granddaughter, in 8.09, that he was going to order the gumbo until he saw the pie. She tells him the special is pecan, and he replies, “Course it is. Let’s do that.”

[We SEE a Cherry pie](http://canonspngifs.tumblr.com/post/148444623779), but Elizabeth mentions the pecan anyway, and that’s what Dean asks for. When Elizabeth returns to tell him she’s sorry, but they’re out of pecan, he opts to forego the pie altogether. Even though we saw most of a cherry pie also on [display](http://canonspngifs.tumblr.com/post/143465727267/demondetoxmanual-citizen-fang).

I mean, really, eating ANYTHING was just a pretense for Dean talking with Elizabeth in this scene, and he’d already accomplished the ice breaking with that quick little back and forth. And the fact that she had offered him one thing specifically and then was unable to provide it was actually the perfect segue for Dean to ask her what he really went there for (info on Benny).

He’d gone there specifically looking for Benny and found Elizabeth instead (a related thing but not the specific one he’d wanted), then ordered pecan pie but could’ve settled for cherry (a related thing but not the specific one he’d wanted). Instead, Elizabeth helped him find Benny.

Also of note in that episode, MARTIN was the one who’d eaten that missing slice of cherry pie in the beginning of the episode. And he’d been there under the presumption of finding Benny, as well. But he didn’t get the pecan (or Benny) either. He tried to take a slice of Elizabeth by the end…

Pie is like 90% metaphor on this show. :P

That may be where the notion of pecan being Dean’s favorite came from though?

Also, recently (I think at comicon but I have officially watched Too Many roundtable interview videos to remember which one it was in, or where I saw it) (or was it in another comicon panel situation? gah whatever), Jensen answered a question about Dean’s favorite pie and said it was cherry, but that Jensen’s favorite was pecan, I think? Maybe that’s where the notion came from as well?

(either way, those are my two favorite pies as well, pecan and cherry, in case anyone wants to maybe send pie :P)

[spn 8.09](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8.09)  [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [now i really want some freaking pie dangi](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/now-i-really-want-some-freaking-pie-dangit)t

 

[Aug 15, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/164217476530/tinkdw-elizabethrobertajones)

368 notes

[tinkdw](https://tinkdw.tumblr.com/post/164215015222/elizabethrobertajones-amwritingmeta):

> [elizabethrobertajones](https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/164212281538/amwritingmeta-foxymoley-young-dean-eating):
>
>> [amwritingmeta](https://amwritingmeta.tumblr.com/post/164208841265/foxymoley-young-dean-eating-cake-considering-all):
>>
>>> [foxymoley](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/164105657968/young-dean-eating-cake-considering-all-the):
>>>
>>>> Young Dean eating cake. Considering all the bi!dean cake/pie meta is this relevant? Help me clever people, you’re my only hope. [@amwritingmeta](https://tmblr.co/mJMxShJRyz49M5xA_f12xGA) [@tinkdw](https://tmblr.co/mfCCEp6XoX-GAEcJPdBiLxA) [@destielette](https://tmblr.co/mIVD5PNfnucoqsq58Va4h7w)
>>> 
>>> Hey foxy lovely!
>>> 
>>> This is a fun prompt - I thank you!!
>>> 
>>> Here is my off-the-cuff impression of Dean, food, pie and cake and yes, I’ll be restating previous meta, but so be it! I’ve not talked about this on this blog so I’m excited to get to do it now! Yayyy! *claps hands*
>>> 
>>> **Firstly** : Yes, Young Dean eating cake is absolutely relevant, because of - as you point out - what food and pie and cake represents to Dean Winchester.
>>> 
>>> **~~_Trash_~~  Food**:  _the life of the hunter = **saving people, hunting things**_  
>  **Pie** :  _home and stability (the longing for his mother and **his longing for love** )_  
>  **Cake** : _at first being reluctant, but open, to **trying new things**_
>>> 
>>> Now, I nabbed this off superwiki  –>
>>> 
>>> _There have been occasions when Dean has been tempted by cake:_
>>> 
>>>   * _3.02 **The Kids Are Alright** : Dean is seen eating birthday cake with a young Ben Braeden at his birthday party._
>>>   * _7.03 **The Girl Next Door** : While laid up with his broken leg, Dean asks Sam to go on a food run. When Dean asks, “Where’s the pie?” Sam says, “You got cake, that’s close enough, right?” Dean does not eat the piece of cake._
>>>   * _7.06 **Slash Fiction** : Dean ask Sam to buy him something that “rhymes with songs songs” i.e. Ding Dongs which a small chocolate cake with a creamy center._
>>>   * _10.12 **About a Boy** : 14-year-old Dean snacks on cake while he is held captive, he didn’t much care for it._
>>>   * _10.15 **The Things They Carried** : In a police station, there is a birthday cake on the desk. The police officer offers cake to Sam and Dean, but Sam declines on their behalf. Dean looks disappointed, and sneaks a fingerful of icing._
>>> 

>>> 
>>> So, let’s talk about this progression of Dean and cake. 
>>> 
>>> **At 14** : he’s brought cake and tastes it, but he doesn’t much care for it
>>> 
>>> **At 28** : he absentmindedly chows down on birthday cake that he got for himself while ogling a woman (having just escaped the ogling of two women himself)
>>> 
>>> **At 32** : he refuses to eat the piece of cake Sam has brought him to substitute pie, but a mere few episodes later he makes an actual request for a cake-like snack
>>> 
>>> **At 35** : he eyes the cake at the police station the same way he eyes his male crushes (same freaking lopsided little grin) and then he quickly pulls a finger through the thick frosting, stealing a taste
>>> 
>>> It’s interesting that  **every time cake is brought to him he rejects it**  or doesn’t much care for it, while if he can  **request it or get it for himself he’s increasingly into it**  over the years. 
>>> 
>>> I kind of love the  **contrast**  here between how  **Dean’s performing persona**  is something that has been forced upon him by how he was raised, how John instilling in him from so early on that he has to protect Sammy made it imperative that Dean dress himself in the same exact visage as his ex-marine father. 
>>> 
>>> Whereas all those layers underneath, those layers that make up who he truly is, are safeguarded by a  **deep need for individuality** , which is why he won’t have cake thrust upon him:  **he wants it to be and needs it to be his own choice to eat that cake**.
>>> 
>>> [Originally posted by ilovedean](https://tmblr.co/Z-YOAl1gNwoHK)
>>> 
>>> This simple scene is amazing.
>>> 
>>>   * Dean is attracted to the cake ( **like wow CAKE** )
>>>   * Sam gesture for him  ** _not to indulge on the job_**
>>>   * Dean  **can’t resist the temptation of the Cake**
>>>   * **_Not even in front of a man in uniform_**  who is representative of the authoritative figure Dean has always struggled with –>  **a reminder of John Winchester** , and around and around it goes
>>> 

>>> 
>>> But in this small moment we see Dean Winchester, at 35 years old, finally, albeit surreptitiously, being unable to resist indulging in his craving not only in front of Sam, but in front of someone representative of his father.
>>> 
>>> **Big. Step. Forward. Toward. S11.**
>>> 
>>> Where all the  **walls**  he’s built up  **begin to show their cracks**  thanks to Amara and the theme of Lovethat takes focus throughout that whole season. The entire plot progression of S11 forces Dean to admit to himself that what he feels for Cas - however much he’s doubted it, questioned it, refused to acknowledge it, pushed it down, fought to ignore it - is the real thing:  ** _he’s in love with that dick angel, and he’s pining for him, and there’s no way around it._**
>>> 
>>> And so, with as small a scene as the one above, set in some random police station where Dean indulges in a piece of cake, it still is a gorgeous character reveal of how he’s progressed from his 14 year old self to his 35 year old self. I don’t think it’s by accident this progression is actually shown to us in the same season and only a few episodes apart.
>>> 
>>> **Everything connects.**
>>> 
>>> I love this show!!
>> 
>> Hi, uh, so I read my entire Dean vs Cake tag yesterday. Apologies for walking right into this post while it’s all crystal clear in my mind :P
>> 
>> It’s more complicated than that in 10x12 - he’s chowing down on that (pink, flowery) cake enthusiastically, until Tina voices her opinion it might be poisoned. Dean freezes, as if only just thinking, oh shit, maybe she’s right, and he puts the cake down as if it is poisoned.
>> 
>> Later he recounts this to Sam, and tells him flat out the cake was horrible, too dry, like it was the Worst Thing That Ever Happened To Him, and he had never liked it in the first place.
>> 
>> The thinking is, this is a metaphor for Dean learning not to like things for himself, that the idea of the cake being poisoned is cultural toxic opinions and very much a metaphor for and ACTUAL 14 year old Dean (using a proxy of a temporarily 14 year old Dean) learning that, for a wild example, liking guys is a Bad And Terrible Thing, and despite his initial interest, when society tells him it’s bad he not just stops doing it but presents a facade to deny he ever liked it and cut off all connection to it (and in 9x10 he equates his being toxic with hurting people and hurting Sam especially and that’s sort of a different thing entirely except that I think Dean’s sense of the word “poison” has sooo much mileage for making him feel bad about himself that using it in this context about the cake to me also feels like it connects much deeper into his psyche). 
>> 
>> It’s essentially the first big break we got in the performing Dean meta that the show was intending to seriously break down the facade, and started us off by presenting a little parable of Dean Likes The Thing, Dean Learns Not To Like The Thing Because It Is Bad, Dean Says He Hates The Thing Forever. All while in an adolescent face so we could connect to this happening to him for real on more serious subjects in his actual formative years. I think until that point while you could talk about performing!Dean it was very much in incidental cracks and breaks or things which were much more ambiguous about the writing.
>> 
>> The writer knowingly asked fans what were the ~most Dean things~ while writing it and incorporated rock music, hook ups, and pie into the episode as Taylor Swift, not hooking up with Tina even at the bar while adults (instead having a sweet conversation and not even getting plastered, and Tina walks out with exchanged fond looks but nothing more), and Dean enjoying cake. It was a knowing attempt to game everything we know and assume about Dean and present it in a different form. 12x11 is a similar episode gaming the knowledge we have about Dean and turning it on its head, and I read the episodes as having very similar intentions. As well as earlier examples like 12x11 playing off of 4x06, which did similar. All of these episodes compromise the core Dean in some way for the sake of exposition on his character. 
>> 
>> At the end of 10x12 (in a scene they had to wait to get permission for the music, went back to film, and Jensen tried to protest but it was too important to the story so they HAD to do it in the end because no of course it’s not like Dean and OOC, that’s the entire point Jensen) we see the demonstration via Shake It Off that Dean has changed and his complaint about enjoying a TS song on the bus under the mask of being a teenager earlier in the episode was either more The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, or else Dean thinking that was a rational explanation for why he enjoyed the song when Dean Winchester Does Not Like Pop Music. At the end of the episode as an adult he in sound mind decides not to do what Sam expects, and turn the music way up and drive off with the car practically dancing to the music :P
>> 
>> This was the next most important thing - that Dean embraced liking something un-Dean like in front of Sam with no pretences or comment. It betrays that he had liked TS already in the episode and his pretence about it was all BS, while the cake itself was still veiled in teenage shame.
>> 
>> In 10x13 the first thing we see Dean doing is eating a croissookie, a hybrid food, a best of both worlds pie&cake monstrosity, a hybrid *word* which will be important in season 11 - it’s a harbinger of that theme. Later we see a dating app with a sexy photo of a woman in a bikini holding a pie in about the most … well a whole bunch of us had to go out and google the opposite word to “phallic” which I think we agreed was “yonic” …. way possible. (point down, over her lower stomach, dripping cherries and a nice pile of cream on top >.>). At this point it was abundantly clear that pie had left the building for the other meaning they went back to in season 12, of Dean’s comfort/soul food to do with mother and home. (5x15 kills me with this theme of pies and mothers.) Pie and Cake was officially bisexual subtext.
>> 
>> In 10x15 Dean sees cake and he wants it BAD, and it’s freely offered, and Sam says no, and stops him, physically, from accepting a slice. (It mirrors 3x08 and him knocking Dean’s hand away from taking the peanut brittle from Mr Pagan God, which was maybe more sensible :P) There was a lot of discussion of Sam policing Dean’s behaviour, but at least on my side of the discussion & people I was agreeing with, it swung around to being more of a metaphor for Sam unknowingly doing this (he was trying to keep up FBI appearances - in 9x13 you can see his discomfort and annoyance about Dean chowing down on the powder doughnut, EVEN THOUGH Donna (also of “salty and sweet” connections from 11x07, mirroring something else bi that Dean said that episode) is eating hers JUST as messily and therefore it’s socially acceptable behaviour, as Donna is the authority figure who sets the tone of their behaviour. Dean socially chameleons his way into this fine. In 11x15 he is being offered cake by the authorities again, so why not. 
>> 
>> (The guy’s partner made it - ambiguous references to gender.) 
>> 
>> Sam drags them off to “Sammy’s” where they get socially acceptable burgers.
>> 
>> Anyway the point is there was a long discussion about Dean self-policing FOR Sam and the TS moment being one of the only times he doesn’t do it. (Similar to him saying he won’t apologise for loving Dory in 12x11, but nothing was altered about him any more in 10x12.) All of it seemed to offer a fairly sensible food-based metaphor for Dean’s behaviour, with cake standing in as the forbidden and withheld desires, and for one reason or another Dean is held back from getting the cake.
>> 
>> That’s the bare bones background to the later pie and cake stuff. :P 
> 
> Fast forward to 12x05 and :
> 
> \- Sam calls Dean out on his sublimation and Dean acknowledges that he does this  
> \- Dean doesn’t WANT pie, meanwhile he’s upset because Mary and Cas are gone.  
> \- Mary represents pie through the family/home theme and Cas cake as Dean’s male focused romantic attention  
> \- Dean has apparently enjoyed a big slice of actual chocolate cake IN FRONT OF SAM and neither one said anything about it, it just HAPPENED and no one made a big deal of it  
> \- Dean then says he now “deserves” pie after doing his job well
> 
> (Dean’s later stuff with Mary is all about him learning that he deserves more from her and therefore deserves love and happiness and this helps him move forwards in general but in big part to accept himself and the fact that he likes cake/men/Cas in particular).
> 
> In a season focused entirely on Dean letting go of his facade, a ton of Dean/Cas romantic upping the ante, where Mary represents pie through family and Cas cake because well Cas is now Dean’s focus for his bisexual male-focused attention as he’s not just kinda fancying but full on in love with the guy.
> 
> Where Dean outright acknowledged his sublimation to then start not doing so after 12x22.
> 
> *Nothing to see here*

(since I’m currently watching 10.11, and about to watch 10.12, I feel this is timely…)

It was partially derailed in s10 (after 10.15 and the sweat lodge dehydration, though some writers continued to reference this theme even through the accordioning of Dean’s personal arc in favor of escalating everything up to Chuck/Amara levels, before finally coming back around to Dean in a personal way in s12), but there’s a distinct progression in mid s10:

10.09: Dean loses control of himself, kills Randy and company, and decides that he’s got to do something to regain control over what the Mark is doing to him

10.10: via torturing Metatron, the harder he pushes to regain self-control, the faster it slips away from him…

10.11. Dean decides that if control doesn’t work, maybe austerity will. The mark wants to be fed, so he’ll put it on a diet, and literally chooses all the healthy foods that Sam has always chosen for himself (and have been associated with Sam’s struggle with feeling “pure”). Egg white omelette, green smoothies, kale wraps… If he just denies himself the things he wants (booze, burgers… and more booze…) (refrains from going on a long rant about locking away Charlie’s dark half forever not being the answer to her problems and isn’t that exactly the key to all of s11…) 

10.12 and 10.13: discussed very thoroughly above ^^ 

But in 10.13 Dean flipped this austerity script. Denying himself the things he wanted wasn’t helping, and in some ways was only making his situation worse.

*pause this meta train, lift it off the tracks entirely for most of a season following, then drop it back into place in time for the mid s11 triptych about love and love and we have a theme*

 

 

[Aug 17, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/164312954400/super-sekrit-spoiler-dean-with-cheat-on-pie-this)

47 notes

**Anonymous asked: Super Sekrit Spoiler: Dean with cheat on pie this season....with CAKE.**

[ibelieveinthelittletreetopper](http://ibelieveinthelittletreetopper.tumblr.com/post/164302579503/super-sekrit-spoiler-dean-with-cheat-on-pie-this):

> GASP!

 

Dean: *wanders out of his room one morning looking disheveled yet satisfied*

Sam: Dean? Is that…

Sam: *reaches out a finger and swipes some pink icing off Dean’s upper lip*

Sam: Is that frosting?

Dean: *scrambling for excuses* Uh… they had a mixup at the bakery and frosted a pie so it was half price?

Sam: *brushes chocolate cake crumbs off Dean’s shirt* Sure, Dean.

d[ean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [spn crack](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-crack)

 

[Nov 29, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168015415850/in-the-138-promo-pic-theres-also-a-half-eaten)

31 notes

**Anonymous asked: In the 13.8 promo pic there’s also a half eaten slice of pie and it looks like it’s on Dean’s side. Other than zombie Karen’s pie, Dean doesn’t usually get to actually eat any so this a promising sign, yeah? :)**

Oh gosh, Dean vs Pie (vs Cake) is A Whole Thing around here… I mean, I cataloged [the Pies of S12 as a meta project](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12), and I have an entire tag for that…

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake>

(yes, I am the flailing muppet who [wrote a scream-flail post about Dean refusing pie and then eating cake in 12.5.](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061566925/cake-alert-im-halfway-through-reading).. and he’s excitedly headed toward a place that serves the “best pie in the state” by the end of the episode. but let’s move on for now, shall we? *clears throat and arranges the battle bathrobe in a slightly more dignified fashion* *gives up because it’s a ratty bathrobe and contains no dignity*)

(from [this post](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167952746200/sammyhale-supernatural-ep-13x08-the-scorpion))

Thing is, Dean actually getting to eat his pie– like he did in 12.02, during the Very Uncomfortable Family Dinner with Mary– isn’t always a positive thing… If you haven’t read lizbob’s post on the pie and love themes, comparing the 12.02 scene to Zombie!Karen’s pies, I highly recommend it.

<https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/152160893008/elizabethrobertajones-im-gonna-go-out-on-a>

as well as this continuing conversation on the subject:

<http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152296394315/dorkilysoulless-thejabberwockychronicles>

And it looks like Dean’s only taken a bite or two out of this pie… like he’s got a small taste of it and that’s gotta hold him for a while. We’ll see how this scene ends up playing out in the episode, because as always, these promo photos tend to be either too vague to make any definitive meta statements about, or so misleading as to make any speculation on them irrelevant, but I wanted to stick a pin in it to discuss after the episode airs. I am REALLY interested to know the full extent of Dean’s interactions with this pie…

And if that comment doesn’t just define who I am as a person and as a meta writer, then I don’t even know what I’m doing here. :P

 

[Nov 29, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168016864110/in-the-138-promo-pic-theres-also-a-half-eaten)

31 notes

**Anonymous asked: In the 13.8 promo pic there’s also a half eaten slice of pie and it looks like it’s on Dean’s side. Other than zombie Karen’s pie, Dean doesn’t usually get to actually eat any so this a promising sign, yeah? :)**

[mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168015415850/in-the-138-promo-pic-theres-also-a-half-eaten):

> Oh gosh, Dean vs Pie (vs Cake) is A Whole Thing around here… I mean, I cataloged [the Pies of S12 as a meta project](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152786962930/the-pies-of-s12), and I have an entire tag for that…
> 
> <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake>
> 
> (yes, I am the flailing muppet who [wrote a scream-flail post about Dean refusing pie and then eating cake in 12.5.](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/153061566925/cake-alert-im-halfway-through-reading).. and he’s excitedly headed toward a place that serves the “best pie in the state” by the end of the episode. but let’s move on for now, shall we? *clears throat and arranges the battle bathrobe in a slightly more dignified fashion* *gives up because it’s a ratty bathrobe and contains no dignity*)
> 
> (from [this post](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/167952746200/sammyhale-supernatural-ep-13x08-the-scorpion))
> 
> Thing is, Dean actually getting to eat his pie– like he did in 12.02, during the Very Uncomfortable Family Dinner with Mary– isn’t always a positive thing… If you haven’t read lizbob’s post on the pie and love themes, comparing the 12.02 scene to Zombie!Karen’s pies, I highly recommend it.
> 
> <https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/152160893008/elizabethrobertajones-im-gonna-go-out-on-a>
> 
> as well as this continuing conversation on the subject:
> 
> <http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/152296394315/dorkilysoulless-thejabberwockychronicles>
> 
> And it looks like Dean’s only taken a bite or two out of this pie… like he’s got a small taste of it and that’s gotta hold him for a while. We’ll see how this scene ends up playing out in the episode, because as always, these promo photos tend to be either too vague to make any definitive meta statements about, or so misleading as to make any speculation on them irrelevant, but I wanted to stick a pin in it to discuss after the episode airs. I am REALLY interested to know the full extent of Dean’s interactions with this pie…
> 
> And if that comment doesn’t just define who I am as a person and as a meta writer, then I don’t even know what I’m doing here. :P

 

Reblogging myself like a jerk because I AM SUFFERING PIE-RELATED FEELS. The TNT loop just dragged me through 2.20 (which I barely survived again) and now I’ve got 2.21 going, which begins with Sam going into a diner and Dean reminding him not to forget the pie, because “Love me some pie,” only to have Sam ambushed and kidnapped by demons… 

I am having a personal pie crisis, and I feel that, as per my final comment on the original reply, this defines my entire relationship with this dumb show, and was therefore worth appending here. :P

[spn 2.20](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.20) [spn 2.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.21) [s13 meta rewatch](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s13-meta-rewatch) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [spn 5.15](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5.15) [spn 13.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.08) [spn 12.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12.02) [SUFFER WITH ME FRIENDOS :D](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/SUFFER-WITH-ME-FRIENDOS-%3AD)

 

[Nov 30, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168045123915/hi-i-asked-about-the-half-eaten-pie-thanks-so)

11 notes

**Anonymous asked: Hi! I asked about the half eaten pie. Thanks so much for the amazing links to your and LizBob’s previous posts. I had read some but this is so excellent to see more. I totally forgot about the Mary store bought pie reveal which shattered that childhood comfort memory for Dean. I agree with the pie vs cake theory too. I was thinking it might be promising to have Dean enjoy pie as a step towards acceptance and letting go of the past. Can’t wait to see how that scene plays out. Suffering with you!**

YAY!

That’s actually a really accurate description of watching Supernatural in general…

 

[Dec 6, 2017](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/168260412725/402-are-you-there-god-its-me-dean-winchester)

31 notes

4.02: Are you there God? It’s me, Dean Winchester.

The Impala pulls up to a stop. SAM is driving while on the phone.  
 **SAM** : Yes, Dean, I’ll get the chips. (pause) Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? (pause) Exactly.  
SAM gets out of the car and sees RUBY waiting.

Long story short, Sam gets caught up talking with Ruby about angels and why she can’t stick around if angels are getting involved, and Sam tells her he’s not scared of angels… >.>

But the upshot of all of that is… Sam forgets the pie.

The last time Sam had gone to fetch food when Dean had asked for pie specifically was in 2.21. Sam was snatched right out of the diner (and obviously was unable to get pie whether he would’ve remembered it or not). Everyone in the diner was killed horribly (by demons that time), just as they were in the diner in 4.01 (this time the DEMONS were killed, presumably by Cas). But in 2.21 Sam was resisting using his “demon powers” out of fear of becoming evil, but now we see him freely using those same powers because he’s been convinced that he was somehow taking an inherently evil thing and using it for good. On top of that, he was flat-out lying to Dean about ALL of it.

(this is the sort of logic that works on people who’ve been manipulated– or should we say “brainwashed” because that’s the word of the year, even if it’s not “truly brainwashing,” it’s undeniable that Sam’s been influenced by Ruby and that he truly  _believes_  he’s doing the right thing… despite the fact that we KNOW he’s been manipulated and influenced both through physical addiction to demon blood and emotional and mental conditioning, and this will all eventually lead to him releasing Lucifer and beginning the apocalypse. I mean… this is how the show utilizes brainwashing… I don’t think anyone can say that Sam was operating entirely independently and making objectively grounded choices here, but this is a meta for another post… >.>)

The whole point here is pie. Because of course it is.

In 13.08, Bart the Crossroads Demon tries to soften Dean up with a slice of cherry pie, at the same time he tries to soften Sam up by calling him “the smart one.”

(and recall in 4.01, another diner scene where Dean orders his own pie that’s delivered by a demon, which he never gets to eat, because back then Dean was thoroughly behind the eight ball. He had yet to learn that he’d been rescued by angels, and that he and Sam were a part of a much larger “destiny,” and that the apocalypse was about to chew them up and try to spit them out… and he never got to eat that pie… Things Have Changed for Dean in the intervening nine years…)

So Bart orders Dean this lovely cherry pie, maybe expecting Dean to just mindlessly gobble it down. But Dean waits. He ignores the pie, waiting for Bart to play his cards and make his pitch, because Dean’s soooo not behind the eight ball anymore. Now he’s got the veritable King of the Crossroads (and a poor imitation of the old one, at that) calling HIM up to make deals, thinking he can somehow keep the upper hand over the Winchesters when the moment he made that call asking for their help he’d already irrevocably lost it.

So yeah, of course Dean eats the pie, because he’s already cut the metaphorical strings attached to it.

 

[spn 13.08](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13.08) [spn 4.01](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.01) [spn 4.02](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4.02) [spn 2.21](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2.21) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [s12 pie masterpost](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s12-pie-masterpost) [the special agony of brainwashing](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/the-special-agony-of-brainwashing) [THEEEEEEMES!](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/THEEEEEEMES%21) [seriously though why doesn't everyone just trust dean's gut instincts it's like he's got an uncanny magical gift here...](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-though-why-doesn%27t-everyone-just-trust-dean%27s-gut-instincts-it%27s-like-he%27s-got-an-uncanny-magical-gift-here...) [s13 meta rewatch](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/s13-meta-rewatch)

 

 

[Sep 2, 2018](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/177663959665/sometimes-i-accidentally-fic-in-the-chattybubbles)

70 notes

Sometimes I accidentally fic in the chattybubbles…

angstphilosophy: Is it good symbolism if Cas bakes Dean a cake

mittensmorgul: yep

angstphilosophy: That should happen… In the distant future. If not then we have fics

mittensmorgul: yeah… I want Sam to walk in on Cas baking a cake for Dean (maybe for his birthday? doesn’t matter why), and Sam frowns and tries to gently tell Cas that Dean would prefer pie.

Cas smirks over his shoulder at Sam and continues beating the cake batter because he knows better. And tells Sam he knows exactly what he’s doing, and not to worry.

Sam drops it, but spends the rest of the afternoon fretting about Dean’s reaction to the cake, and hoping Dean won’t hurt Cas’s feelings by complaining that it’s not pie… especially after Cas starts frosting the thing.

The icing is pink, and covered in delicate flowers that Cas puts hours into crafting to perfection, while Sam sits across the room working on his laptop and biting his tongue. Dean might be an ass about stuff like this, but Sam’s just fretting, ready to defend Cas’s feelings from his idiot brother.

After dinner, Cas brings the cake out and sets it in front of Dean, whose eyes light up with wonder as he looks from the beautiful cake to Cas.

“You made this? For me?”

Cas just smiles and nods.

Dean jumps up from his seat and grabs Cas into a hug, going on and on about how beautiful it is, how it’s breaking his heart to have to cut it up, and how he’s gonna savor every bite.

Sam has to leave the room while Dean eats it, because unlike the impression of a barnyard animal at a food trough that Dean typically attacks pie with, eating the cake is basically the first five minutes of every porno Sam’s ever seen, right down to the looks Dean and Cas keep sending one another.

 

[Oct 1, 2018](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/178637560665/so-im-watching-822-and-having-a-lot-of-thoughts)

31 notes

So I’m watching 8.22 and having a lot of thoughts, but this is probably the best one:

> mittensmorgul  
> oh no, Cas needs pie :P
> 
> elizabethrobertajones  
> you don’t understand  
> he NEEDS pie  
> Dean is mad at him and he doesn’t wanna break up over it
> 
> mittensmorgul  
> I hope he finally gets some. Dean finally kicks michael out, and Cas sets a pie down in front of Dean
> 
> elizabethrobertajones  
> YES  
> I hope they have a moment where they waft pie at Michael  
> and he’s like WTF
> 
> mittensmorgul  
> that’s how they finally break through to Dean. Cas runs in with a pie, holding it up like it’s the championship trophy
> 
> elizabethrobertajones  
> YES
> 
> mittensmorgul  
> heck… now I’m thinking of the Misha Pie Video from the other day… they just pelt dinkle with pies and he’s just entirely confused by this, but it’s like a power-up for Dean who’s finally able to grab back control  
> PIE POWER

  

 

[spn 8.22](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-8.22) [spn s14 speculation](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-s14-speculation) [spn crack](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-crack) [dean vs pie vs cake](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dean-vs-pie-vs-cake) [misha](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/misha) [castiel winchester](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/castiel-winchester) [dinkle](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/dinkle) [this post is a disaster](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/tagged/this-post-is-a-disaster)


End file.
